The Bachelor
by thenameless778
Summary: Jude despies Tom Quincy. Then again, why would a punk rock star ever want to understand a hot boybander? She's forced to when her sister Sadie is casted into the new show "The Bachelor", bringing her reluctant sister along for the ride. Jommy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this was my first fan fiction ever...I started it last May and have posted it on a few other sites so I thought I would try here too. I already about about 40 chapters or so written on it...(my writing isn't as bad as it is in this chapter...it does get better, lol) And I've also written another fan fiction which I might post, but I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyhoo, this is The Bachelor. Just for reference points...Jude is 18 and Sadie is 21. You'll soon find out that Tommy is not Jude's producer, in fact she doesn't know him. Everything else is pretty much said for itself. If there's anything else I need to add I'll tell you. Read and review please: **

**Chapter One**

Jude was in the studio finishing her song "My Sweet Time". After singing the last note she looked up at Kwest who gave her thumbs up after she was done singing.

"Jude that kicked ass! That's gonna be a hit for sure!" Kwest exclaimed taking off his headset.

Grateful to finally have the last song on her album completed, she jumped and gave Kwest a big friendly hug. "Finally! If I had to do that song one more time I swear I would've shot someone," Jude said relieved.

"Well then good thing you finally sung it right for once," Kwest retorted and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" Jude hit him in the arm, "I'm gonna go get something to eat, all that singing works up an appetite. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just finish up the mixing on this song and show it to Darius. He's been begging for a new song."

"Mmk. Do you need me for anything else today or can I just go home, Sadie said she needed to talk to me about something."

"I don't see why you have to stay. Just make sure to come in tomorrow and we'll pitch the album to Darius. Oh and, say hi to Sadie for me."

"Will do, I'll see you later then."

"Bye Jude," Kwest said turning back to work.

Jude turned and left the studio happily. She was glad to finally be done so she could have a break until she had to work on her third album. _Time for food, man I forgot how hungry I've been the past few days._ Jude thought as she pulled into McDonalds and ordered her favorite, double cheeseburger with no pickle and French fries. It took her less than 10 minutes to down the whole thing.

Pulling into her driveway 15 minutes later she was greeted by an ecstatic Sadie. _Wow, either she's just getting more blonde or she just took a few caffeine pills._ Jude mentally laughed at that thought. She got out of her car and got Sadie calm enough to go inside to tell her about the supposed to be fantastic news.

"Oh my god Jude, I just got word from the producers of the show, 'The Bachelor'. They watched the video I sent in and want me to be on the show!" Sadie exclaimed practically bouncing off the walls.

"What?! Wow, I didn't think that you'd actually make it, but that's awesome!" Jude said actually very shocked to hear that Sadie was accepted.

"Well it's good to know that you have so much faith in me Jude. But anyhoo, they want me to fly down to L.A. next week so I can get settled before they start filming."

"Sweet, but this is the show where one guy dates like 20 girls, so who's the lucky guy?" she asked knowing only one person who could get Sadie this excited.

"That's the best part! It's Tom Quincy!"

"Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack? No wonder you're so happy to be going on the show. Then again I'm not sure how many girls are actually attracted to ex-boybanders these days," she said with disgust. Jude could not think of any other person that made her cringe like he did. She couldn't stand the way girls threw themselves at him for just being good looking. It had to be the looks because truthfully, the music wasn't that great.

"Probably a lot more than they are attracted to some of the guys you date. Speaking of attractive we have to go out shopping, I want us to be the hottest girls there."

Jude turned to walk away but did a double take, "Why us? I'm not the one going on the show…"

"Well of course not, why would Tommy be interested in you? They told us to bring a friend to stay at the house with us, although I don't know why…but anyways, you're going with me," Sadie stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait, I can't go with you! There's no way I'll be stuck with a ton of other girls who are fawning over the stupid playboy who got famous for shaking his butt!" Jude exclaimed, wanting nothing to do with Sadie's little show.

"Pleaaaaasssseee Jude, for me? I promise it won't be horrible, and aren't you close to finishing your album anyway?"

"Yeah we just finished today but…" Jude started before getting cut off by Sadie.

"Then it's settled! You're coming with me! I have to go shopping, come on!" she exclaimed, trying to drag Jude toward her car.

"Sadie, wait! I have to check with Darius to see if it's alright. Knowing him he'll want me to do performances and crap while I'm there. But can we hold off on the shopping till tomorrow?" She questioned pleadingly.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, it's going to be an all day event," she warned.

"Great…" she muttered sarcastically.

Sadie flew out of the room and ran upstairs, all the while singing loudly to the Boyz Attack song, 'Pick Up the Pieces'. _How the heck am I going to get through this whole show with Sadie, the obsessed, and Tommy Q, the idiot? _ Jude thought as she called one her best friends, Mason. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. Guess where I'm going next week." She said with little excitement.

"Well let's see…um…the moon?"

"What?" Jude asked confused.

"Hey you asked…so where are you going? You don't sound too enthused." Mason remarked.

"Well would you be if you had to accompany your controlling older sister to L.A. where she is going to be on 'The Bachelor' with Little Tommy Q being the bachelor?" Jude huffed resentfully.

"Hey I would be, you're sister is good entertainment being a dumb blonde, and Tom Quincy is not that bad looking either."

"Well then you can go in my place! I'm really not looking forward to meeting someone who makes his living creating pointless music while wearing a white jumpsuit and shaking his ass on stage."

"The music wasn't all that horrible. Remember karaoke night at SKIDS when we paid you to sing and dance to a Boyz Attack song? Haha, the memories…and the blackmail," Mason said laughing at the memory.

"I was drunk, you guys were just trying to find a way to make a fool out of me," Jude defended.

"Excuses, excuses. You know you liked it. That reminds me, did you hear that he's going to be switching jobs? I guess he's tired of the pop star act and wants to become a music producer. He's supposed to be pretty good."

"All I have to say is have mercy on the artist who has him for a producer," she laughed bitterly. This caused a chuckle from Mason on the other line.

"Well have fun. Oh I heard you and Kwest finished your album!" Mason exclaimed, glad to be able to lighten the mood.

"Yeah! Oh my god I am so glad it's done, I don't know if I could stand Darius any longer," Jude replied, relieved to be done talking about Quincy.

"Yeah, from what I hear he loves the song!"

"Well he better! I spent a long time on that one. Speaking of Darius I'd better get off the phone with you or else he'll have a hissy fit if he finds you not working."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll talk to you later. Are you coming into the studio tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah I have to tell Darius and Kwest I'm leaving in a week."

"Don't sound so excited, Jude" he said sarcastically. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mason."

After disconnecting with Mason, Jude went upstairs and changed into her gray fleece sweatpants with a black tank top. She put her hair up and went back downstairs to watch a movie. Passing Sadie's door she could hear her listening to her Boyz Attack cd and singing along, very off key, to each song. _Ok, if she even starts singing those songs on this trip, I'll cut her head off._ Jude thought as she put in the movie, Mean Girls, and sat on the couch. _Maybe this trip won't be that bad. At least I get to get away from G major for a little while_. She thought as the movie played.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed! Even though I do have a lot written, my editing process is slowly becoming a rewriting process, almost, lol. Since I started this a while ago, there are a lot of things I've changed in my writing. So if you've read this one the-N or DLS it might not exactly the same verison. Enjoy! Oh and if I didn't mention this before, italics are a person's thoughts, usually Jude's. **

** Remember to review it! It's really good to see what people think about it, whether it's good or not.  
**

**Chapter Two**

The week before the show flew by surprisingly fast. Between Sadie dragging Jude to the mall every other day and her and Kwest putting the finishing touches on Jude's album, she had almost no time to even pack.

"Mason, I think I'm actually looking forward to this stupid show so I can get a break for once," Jude spoke into her cell phone.

"Well I hope you have fun. It's not every day you get to vacation in the famous Quincy Mansion," he said trying to make the situation seem less horrid.

"Yeah, hopefully I'll get to relax. Although, with all the performances Darius scheduled I don't know if that will ever be possible. He says it will be 'great practice' for my tour. Like I need practice singing my own songs," Jude remarked while closing her suitcase to load into the cab that they would be taking to the airport. After shopping with Sadie, she barely had enough space to pack all of the clothes that they got. She tried to tell Sadie that she wasn't going to need all of this stuff, but she insisted on Jude taking it all, saying that she was planning on staying on the show for a long time. "Ok well I have to go, our cab just got here. I'll talk to you later."

"See you later, oh and tell Sadie that I'll be watching her with Quincy on TV."

Jude couldn't help but laugh, "Bye Mason!"

Once she got off the phone, Sadie was practically pushing her out the door and into the cab. Sadie was dressed to impress as always in a white skirt with a tight pink top with her heart shaped necklace.

After getting on the plane Jude was officially starting to get annoyed by Sadie. _Will she ever shut up! I mean come on we're not even in L.A. yet and I'm getting tired of her already. Once she's with Quincy she'll never shut up. Oh the mess I got myself into…_

A few hours and a migraine later, they landed at the airport in California. Sadie was still very hyper, even from the boring plane ride. _I swear she's gotta be on something to be that hyper._

"Wow, it's a lot warmer here in L.A.", Sadie stated mesmerized.

"Yeah no shit, Sherlock," Jude retorted laughing at how dumb her sister could be sometimes. As if that wasn't enough, Sadie didn't even realize her stupidity.

"What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Never mind, Sadie. So where do we have to go?"

"We should be getting picked up in a limo…", no sooner than the words came out of her mouth they saw a guy holding up a sign that said, "Harrison, Miller, and Johnson", seeing the sign the sisters both went over where they were greeted by Luke, the limo driver.

"Hello ladies. My name is Luke, and I will be taking you to the mansion. The other girls are already waiting in the limo," he said motioning toward the entrance of the airport.

"Thank you very much", Jude replied before the three of them went outside where they found a long black stretch limo. Luke opened the doors for them and they stepped inside. Jude had already been inside a limo before but it was Sadie's first time, which only added to the excitement that was already becoming impossible to bear.

"Wow this is amazing!" Sadie exclaimed in awe.

"Yup, just like every other limo..." Jude said looking around at the plush couches with a mini TV and champagne chilling in an ice bucket.

"We all can't be rock stars like you Jude…Hi I'm Sadie," she said to the girl sitting next to her. She had on a beautiful blue dress with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey I'm Rachel Johnson, Which one of you two is going to be on the show?"

"Sadie is!" Jude replied quickly, "I don't really care for ex-boybanders all that much. Are you going to be on the show?"

"Yes, my sister Haley couldn't make it today. She's flying in next week. So are you really Jude Harrison?"

"Yeah, I just got done with my second album. My sister wanted me to come with her and I thought it would be a nice vacation from the studio," Jude answered glad to be in a conversation with someone other than Sadie.

"Wow, I'm a big fan of your music! I loved your first album. I agree with you on the boy band thing, I'm not a big listener to pop music, but I just love Tom Quincy. It's always been a dream for me," Rachel explained with a gleam in her eye that Jude had recognized a million times, only this time it wasn't coming from Sadie.

Sadie, becoming jealous at her competition, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Rachel. She was gorgeous and didn't want her to have a chance with Tom. This seemed to tone down her happiness considerably. Jude however was amused at how Sadie was reacting. The other girls in the car remained quiet and didn't talk much. Brianna, who they later found out was from New York, wasn't preppy like Rachel or Sadie, although still very pretty. She had long brown hair with mysterious blue eyes.

Once arriving at the Quincy Mansion, Jude had to admit she was impressed. _Very nice Quincy, jeez and all you had to do was sing a stupid song._ After they were all out of the limo they were greeted by none other than Tom himself. Sadie almost had a heart attack but with great surprise composed herself and didn't go crazy. The other girls seemed to have the same reaction, except Jude. Nope, she just stood there trying not to laugh at the other girls for making complete idiots of themselves. This was why when he came over to greet them, Jude was the only one that could actually respond coherently.

"Hello ladies. Did you all have nice flights?" he asked, looking from one gaping face to another. Jude hid her smirk when no one responded.

"Um…it was interesting. Sadie here couldn't stop talking." Jude said laughing at the irony in the situation. A smile grew across Tom's face as he looked at Jude. For a second, she caught glimpse of his piercing blue eyes, almost causing her to become incoherent herself. Shaking her head slightly at her sudden stupidity, Jude realized that Tom was trying to talk to her.

"So are you Sadie's sister then?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah…unfortunately at times," she laughed, "I just finished my sophomore album and Sadie was practically begging me to come."

"So are you going to be on the show?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh god, no," she laughed, "This is just a vacation for me…well, hopefully," Jude stated. She could've sworn he looked disappointed, but scoffed at how easily he could be interested in a girl just by looks alone.

"Oh, that's cool, we all need breaks sometimes. My life can get really crazy too," Tommy replied with a smile. Jude had to hold her laugh as he quickly tore his gaze away from her, the unavailable, to Sadie and Rachel, the attainable. _Men…_Jude thought.

As Tommy was contemplating the possibilities of Sadie, Rachel was the first girl to snap out of the trance that seemed so contagious.

"Hello, Tom. I'm Rachel," she said with a soothingly polite voice.

"Hey Rachel," he replied, looking at her with pleasant curiosity. Jude rolled her eyes at his obvious flirtation, stopping just short of a glare when he shot a side-ways glance in her direction A different kind of curiosity fell over his face as he moved his stare away from hers.Snapping out of his thoughts he said, "Well let's go into the house and get you ladies all situated."

The five of them ascended the large stone walkway and stepped into the monstrous house. Jude couldn't help but gasp when she walked into the foyer._Oh my god, I knew he was rich, but not _this_ rich. _Jude's mind wandered off, gawking at the marble floors, grand staircase and larger-than-life chandelier. She may have not been in a trance when she met Tommy, but walking into the mansion sure put her in one.

Tom led them through the marble foyer and up the amazingly large, carpeted spiral staircase. One by one he showed them where all of the bathrooms and bedrooms were, then assigned them to their own rooms.

"If you ladies need anything at all, just ask. There will be a get to know each other dinner tomorrow night at 7:00. So until then, feel free to do whatever you want. And enjoy it; the camera crew comes next week," he said smiling. He couldn't help but to turn his gaze back to Jude one more time before turning around.

Now that Tommy was gone, it was as if Sadie's trance-like state was automatically lifted. "Wow, oh my god! He's even more gorgeous in real life than on TV! Wow, I think he likes me already, don't you?" She asked as her face lit up. Jude looked at her sister incredulously.

"Sadie, you never even said one word to him. Why do you think he likes you?"

"Hey, don't shoot me down! A girl can dream can't she? Although I don't think it's going to be a dream anymore," she said in a singsong voice with a lust filled smile. _How are we even related? _Jude asked herself silently.

Jude and Sadie then went to go check out their rooms that were connected to each other. Jude's room was blue with white plush carpeting and a huge king-sized bed with white and baby blue sheets. She also had a walk- in closet and her own bathroom with marble flooring and a built-in Jacuzzi. Sadie walked into her room, which was pink and white instead of blue. _Thank god my room isn't pink…that's perfect for Sadie._ Her room was basically the same as Jude's, only her bathroom wasn't as big and it held a massive shower instead of the Jacuzzi.

"Oh my god these rooms are perfect!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I could definitely get used to living like this. I have a feeling I'm going to love this vacation," Jude said letting herself crash onto her bed.

"Yeah, no kidding. Hey Jude, let me pick out an outfit for you to wear and let me do your make-up, then let's go downstairs and knock all of those girls out of the water!" Sadie exclaimed suddenly, with great excitement.

"Why do I need to get all dressed up? I'm not the one trying to impress anyone," she reminded the much too eager Sadie.

"Oh come on Jude, have some fun! Plus, you're not competing or anything so why not?"

"Fine, but only because you'll make me do it anyway," Jude said sighing in defeat, "But…on one condition. _I _get to pick out my outfit." No pink for Jude Harrison, thank you very much.

After about an hour, the girls were finally ready. Jude had picked out an amazing blue and white summer dress that wrapped around her neck in a halter top. It hugged her curves in all the right places and she had to admit, she looked awesome. Sadie decided on leaving Jude's hair down in wavy curls that flowed over her shoulders. Sadie also looked fabulous as usual with a strapless tight red top with a short denim skirt and stilettos.

"There, done!" Sadie stepped back and admired her work of art. "Let's go downstairs and show Tommy who he should really pick!" She laughed and left the room, Jude following her. _Yeah, time to mess with 'Little Tommy Q's' head…_Jude thought, an evil smirk playing across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I really don't like the way this came out, just becuase when I went back through it I thought things went a little too fast. But if I change it now, I'll have to change the course of the story a little bit, and I don't really have the time or patience to do that lol. But I do have to say that there is some Jommy in this chapter, which should make you guys a little happier. I'm happy you guys have been reviewing on this and I really appreciate it! Keep reading! **

**Sorry I haven't posted in the past few days...I had a busy weekend, and then I got sick. Isn't that fun? lol but I should be posting a bit faster now. **

**Read and Review! **

**Chapter Three**

Sadie walked down the steps, scanning the room for Tommy. She spotted him talking to Rachel, her stare narrowing at the pair. Reaching the main floor she sauntered over to Tommy, sending him a genuinely greedy look.

"Hi, I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Sadie Harrison," she spoke with a perfect smile. Tommy returned the gesture, focusing his attention over to her.

"Nice to meet you, aren't you Jude's sister?" Tommy asked, Sadie's confident smile falling a fraction of an inch.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like talking about her right now."

"Of course you don't," Tommy replied with knowing smile, not failing to notice suggestive tone in her voice. It intrigued him, yet he bet that she would be like any other girl to cross his path: self-absorbed, obsessed, and easy.

Lost in his thoughts, Tommy caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head his face froze at the sight of the woman before him, his mouth slightly agape. Jude descended down the stairs one step at a time, searching the room for somebody. Tommy knew he shouldn't be staring at her, but before he could tear his eyes away, Jude looked straight at him.

Jude froze when she saw Tommy's gaze on her. The intensity in his eyes caught her off guard, temporarily stunning her. Removing her gaze as quickly as possible from his, she realized he wasn't the only one staring at her and proceeded to walk the rest of the way down the steps._Idiot…_she cursed herself.

Sadie's smile fell completely from her face upon seeing where Tommy's attention was directed at._ Oh yeah, like she could look that good on her own…_she scoffed, trying to gain Tommy's attention once again.

"So Tom, this mansion is absolutely amazing!" Sadie gushed to an unfazed Tommy.

"Yeah…sure," he mumbled, clearly not listening. Striding past Sadie, he came to a stop in front of Jude at the end of the staircase.

"Hey," Jude said, surprised when her voice came in just above a whisper.

"Hey back," he replied with an intrigued smile. Despite the fact he was a womanizer and used to be in a boy band, Jude felt the corners of her mouth tug upward involuntarily. Reminding herself of this fact she instantly snapped out of her trance-like behavior, trying to make a less awkward conversation.

"I see you've met my sister."

"What? Oh, yeah I just met her," Tommy said, finally able to shake

"Yeah we were just talking about how wonderful this mansion is," Sadie intruded, putting an arm on Tom's shoulder.

"We were? Oh yeah, that's right," he said obviously more interested in Jude. Sadie glared at Jude, once again regretting her decision to give her younger sister a make-over.

"Hey Tom, I really want to see the backyard. Do you want to come and show me?" Sadie asked, wanting to get him far away from Jude. Tommy heard Sadie, but his gaze still lingered on Jude.

"Um…sure yeah, backyard, cool," he'd begun, turning to Jude, "Do you want to join us?" he asked, staring into her gray-blue eyes. Before Jude could respond, Sadie quickly interjected.

"No, she wouldn't be interested." Then turning to Jude, "Don't you have to call Mason? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

Before Jude could protest, Sadie led Tommy away and into the backyard. Jude stared after them, mentally laughing at her sister._ I can't believe Sadie is jealous, of me. That's definitely a first. She of all people should know I won't give in to Tommy. But that doesn't mean I can't tease him a bit._ She thought smirking to herself. However, the looming presence of his smoky gaze haunted her, sending a chill up her spine as she watched the pair retreat to the backyard.

Meanwhile…

Tommy & Sadie

Walking through the backyard with Sadie, Tommy's mind kept drifting back and forth. From the mansion, the girls and wanting to get the show over and done with, he couldn't help but notice that none of the girls had really captured his interest so far. Well, they were all gorgeous, but they were all inexplicably…the _same._ Except one: Jude. But in reality, he didn't even know her. So how did he know she was any different? Maybe it's the way she handled herself when they first arrived. In the past few years, she's the only girl he could remember seeing that didn't shy away from him or fawn over him like he was royalty. Or maybe it was just the thrill of not being able to date her that attracted him.

That was bad boy Tommy Q for you, always wanting what he can't and shouldn't have. The aura of the forbidden was always more tempting. Yeah, maybe that was it.

Turning his attention back to Sadie, Tommy was finding it hard to get into a conversation with her. He was barely listening to her talk, seeing as how half of her ramblings were annoying comments about the mansion or his Boyz Attack days. _At least I don't have to talk much. But Jude was right, she does talk a lot._ He laughed at this thought, causing Sadie to stop and turn.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, just something I remembered from earlier. Do you want to go back inside now, it's getting dark out here," Tommy suggested motioning to the backdoor leading to the kitchen.

"Sure, we can hang out some other time," Sadie replied sadly. Tommy turned toward her, touching her face ever so slightly. Even though he was done with the pop band days, some habits never changed, including the girls.

"That's a definite possibility, how about tomorrow? I can show you the rest of the house," he offered flashing his award winning smile. Sadie's mood was uplifted instantly.

"That sounds awesome! I can't wait. Yeah now that you mention it we should be getting inside, it's getting a little chilly out here," Sadie commented.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," Tommy said, watching Sadie enter the house.

Once gone he mentally kicked himself in the head, knowing once again that he was giving another girl false hope. _What the heck is wrong with me? I'm hitting on Sadie, yet all I can think about is her sister?! Her younger sister! That's just sick. Why am I always screwing up my life making wrong decisions? _He thought making his way slowly to the back door. _But it's not wrong to talk to her is it? Wait, I can't just go into her room for no reason. No, that's a bad mistake right there. _Opening the door he stepped into the kitchen glad to find no one was there to make conversation with. Glancing toward the main hallway, the stairs tempted him. All he had to do was walk up them and he'd be able to talk to her. Just talk to her, nothing bad. Nothing bad at all…

Back to Jude

Walking through the different rooms of the mansion, Jude couldn't help but feel bored with her sister and Tommy gone._ I might as well call Mason, I don't have anything else to do, and I can't sit around here anymore watching my sister hit on Tommy._

After returning to her room, Jude changed into a pair of gray pajama pants with a baby blue top, wanting to be more comfortable. She crossed her room and looked through her purse for her cell phone. She took it out and dialed the all familiar number that was Mason's. She listened to it ring three times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey how's my favorite Instant Star?"

"Hey Jude! How is your 'vacation' so far?" Mason asked excitedly.

"Surprisingly good, although I was about to kill Sadie on the plane," she said with a bright smile. Mason laughed on the other end, the scene playing out in his head perfectly.

"I can see it in the tabloids now: 'Jude Harrison: Murderer or Psychopath?' hmm….not too good for karma Jude." Jude laughed through the receiver.

"I guess not. But it would've been worth it."

"Very true," he began, "So tell me, how is the 'pointless musician who makes his living by shaking his ass onstage'?" Jude had to try to stifle another laugh at remembering the number of wonderful quotes she had said about Tom Quincy.

"Okay maybe I was a _little _irrational there. He actually isn't _too_ annoying. I talked to him a little bit today." Mason paused on the other end.

"Are you OK Jude? This is the same Tommy that you made fun of for years. I will never forget that impression you did that night before my tour."

Jude laughed thinking back to that night. They went out partying at a karaoke bar and Mason made her go up and sing. However she thought he was putting on one of her songs, when really it was a Boyz Attack song. Jude glared at Mason at first, then decided to have some fun. She sang horribly off key on purpose and started shaking her butt. That got a lot of attention from the guys while Mason just stood in the back laughing his head off.

"I'll admit that was pretty awesome," she replied, still laughing, "But seriously, past butt shaking aside, he's not what I thought him to be…"

"Jude, if I'm not mistaken, I would think that you have some feelings for Mr. Hotbod? I mean who can resist that Quincy charm?"

"Mr. Hotbod? Are you kidding me?" she said trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. Coming from Mason that statement was just oh too funny.

"So is that a yes?" he asked trying to get an answer out of her.

"No Mason, even though my opinion of him has _slightly_ changed that doesn't mean I don't think he's an arrogant womanizer. Let's just say it's very fun to tease him. Not sure Sadie likes that though," she said smirking.

"Since when have you cared what Sadie thinks about you?"

"I don't, but it's just fun to see Sadie jealous. It's not every day I see that deep crimson red shade on her face. I think the steam coming form her ears accompanies it well."

"Which is code for, I want Quincy," Mason intervened.

"How is that code for 'I want Quincy'? That is the farthest thing from my mind right now," Jude stated to an unconvinced Mason.

"Uh huh. But you do wish you were on the show now don't you?"

Jude laughed and rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable Mason Fox."

"Alright, alright I'll quit. I have to get going anyway."

"Yeah, don't want to keep Darius waiting," she said with sarcasm. Mason gave a short laugh.

"You know me all too well, Harrison. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mason," Jude said before hanging up, a smile on her face.

Truth was, Jude almost did wished she was a contestant on the show. Almost. It wasn't that she liked him, not to any extent, but playing him the way he plays other girls seemed like a fun idea. Especially after being in the mansion it all seemed so surreal to her; she may be famous, but her ways of living were far from the styles of an ex-pop star.

A soft knock suddenly punctured the silence. Filled with curiosity, Jude crossed the room to open the door, thinking it was Sadie, but wondering why she would knock.

Surprise took over as she stood face to face with Tom Quincy.

"Is…this a bad time?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, no I was just surprised," Jude answered wearily, "Come in," she added opening the door further. Tommy walked into the room and turned to face her.

"Did you need anything?" she asked curiously, still wondering what Tom could possibly want with her. The problem was Tommy didn't quite know himself. _What the heck do I say now? _

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were all situated," he replied. _Yeah that was real smooth; I should remember to add that one to my list of pick up lines…_Tommy thought sarcastically. However his lame excuse went unnoticed by Jude.

"Yeah I think I'm doing pretty well so far. This mansion is just amazing!"

"Yeah it's actually not mine. They're just lending it to me for the show. 'It's not safe to show your real house on TV these days,' is what the producers told me," Tommy explained. Jude nodded her head in understanding.

"Well either way, it's wonderful. I'm just afraid I might get lost in it," Jude replied giving a little laugh. Tommy cracked a smile.

"Yeah to tell you the truth, it took me a whole week to get to know where everything was in here."

"It'll probably take me longer than that. So did you have a good time with my sister?" Jude asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah she's pretty nice, I guess," Tommy replied giving off a shrug.

"You guess? Most guys back home would kill just to get a date with her," she laughed.

"Yeah, well things have changed a little bit for me. Normally I would jump at the chance to be with someone like her."

"Oh yeah? What's stopping you this time?" she asked curiously, staring into his eyes teasingly. Her eyes challenged his in a staring contest with a smug grin painted across her face.

Finally Tommy spoke.

"Maybe because I've moved on to something better," he said choosing his words carefully. Jude did a mental eye roll. _This guy is unbelievable. He goes for my sister then comes here to hit on me? I don't think so…_she thought however not being able to shake the excitement and nervousness that struck through her. Tommy subtly took a step toward her, keeping his gaze set intently on hers.

He knew he should just walk away right now. If he knew what was good for him. Unfortunately, Tom Quincy doesn't stand up well to temptation. _Come on Tom, just walk away. Or start up another conversation…do something…_ Tom moved forward abruptly crashing his lips to Jude's. _Not that Quincy…_he thought not having enough willpower to back out.

Jude was shocked to say the least. Her arms moved to his chest to push him away, but couldn't find the strength to complete the action. Rational thought escaped her mind for a moment before tearing herself away from his grasp.

Stumbling backwards she stared at him in disbelief, more so in herself than his actions. She should've expected something that low to come from him, but her reaction could've at least been a little more logical.

"Wow…" she said, at a loss for words. Jude looked away from him as Tom shifted nervously, looking down at his feet.

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have done that," he apologized. Jude turned her attention back to him, noticing his eyes a bit darker than before.

"It's…um it's not your fault. I just…um…wasn't expecting…uh….that," Jude stuttered, trying to regain her own piece of mind. _Ok…breathe Jude. It was only a kiss…by my sister's dream guy…who just so happens to be…LITTLE TOMMY Q! Ew, Oh my god this can't be happening…_she thought impatiently, shock rattling through her system. Jude started pacing subconsciously throughout her room, lost in her own thoughts.

It wasn't until Tommy threw his arms out to stop her did she notice he was still in the room. Her first reaction was to step back, but that only caused Tommy's hold to tighten on her, being forced to look him straight in the eye. Her actions were temporarily frozen, confused at how much his gaze had an affect on her. Tommy's eyes turned dark with intensity. Jude felt a punch of anxiety as Tommy leaned his head closer to hers. _Not again…_Jude tried to turn away just as the door creaked open…


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four**

Just as Jude was about to betray her mind again, the door burst open and Sadie strode in enthusiastically. Jude and Tommy automatically jumped apart feeling like a little kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Jude blushed furiously. Sadie had her head down slightly upon entering, and was oblivious to what she had just walked in on. She was more surprised…no, rephrase that…extremely happy to get another opportunity with Tommy.

"Tommy, hey! What are you doing here?" Tommy stood frozen for a second, trying to come up with a reason to hide his guilt.

"Oh I just came up to see if you guys were all situated up here," he lied. Once again, his lame excuse went unnoticed by yet another Harrison. However, unlike Jude, Sadie was very eager for some alone time with Tommy.

"Aww that's very nice of you, but I think Jude was just going to go work on that _thing_ for her song," she told Jude, hoping she would take the hint. Jude tried hard to stop the smile forming at the corners of her face. Sometimes Sadie was way too desperate.

"Oh yeah that…_thing._ Well yeah if you two want to talk, do you mind going to Sadie's room? I have to work on that..._thing,_" she replied in amusement. But before Sadie had a chance to drag Tommy away, he stepped back.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna go, I have to make sure everything is all set for the other girls who are coming in tomorrow. I'll see you later Jude," he declined, turning to give Jude one last stare. It was hard to keep the smile off of his face as he left the room. Sadie stared after Tommy in confusion, trying to figure out why she had been rejected. But more importantly, she was confused about the way he looked at Jude upon leaving. Turning toward Jude, Sadie placed her manicured hands on her hips, staring her down.

"Ok what the hell did I just walk in on?" Jude tried to obtain a confused look, pretending not to know what Sadie was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Sadie rolled her eyes.

"What was he talking to you about, and not me, and what was that look he just gave you before he left?" Jude could tell Sadie was becoming increasingly angry, which was the last thing Jude needed right now.

"Sadie, you're paranoid. This is me we're talking about. I would _never_ go for Lil' Tommy Q," she defended, trying to convince her sister, as well as herself. "Plus you're the one on the show, not me," Jude added. _As if that matters…_came a voice from inside her head. Jude shook it off quickly tuning back in to Sadie, who sighed with defeat.

"I'm sorry Jude, I was overreacting. I can't believe I thought you guys actually had something between you," she apologizes with a throaty laugh. Turning on her heel Sadie walked into her own room leaving Jude alone.

"Ugh," Jude sighed plopping down onto her bed. Pictures ran through her head trying to process what all had happened in the last half an hour. Never in a million years had she thought that she would be kissed by Tom Quincy. If someone had asked her that question yesterday, she would have probably gagged with disgust.

Now, despite herself, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She hated who he was, what he had done with his fame, his life. But for some damned reason, Jude couldn't tear her mind off of the fact that she was _very_ attracted to him.

What Jude hadn't known, however, was that while she was arguing with Sadie about Tommy, he was standing right outside the door listening to their conversation.

"I can't believe I thought she liked me. Well that was a complete waste," he mumbled to himself, walking away after he heard Sadie go back to her own room. Turning around he went to his own master bedroom at the end of the hall. It was even bigger than Jude's. Everything was black and gray, however, no pink. _Although some fan magazines like to differ._ He laughed and thought that maybe that was the reason why all of his girl fans wore pink around him.

He walked over to his large oak wood desk and checked his e-mail, then looked at his missed calls on his cell phone. He had one from Kwest. _Wow, I haven't talked to him in ages, I wonder what he wants._

He looked through his contacts and got Kwest's number, then pressed the send button. He picked up after the second ring.

"Hey T, what's up? We haven't talked in a while," Kwest spoke eagerly.

"Yeah I know. It seems like it's been a life time. I'm doing pretty good I guess."

"Ah, not too good in the life of an ex- pop star?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Ha, yeah. You know I'm going to be on that new show 'The Bachelor' next week right?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard that somewhere…"

"Yeah well, the girls started to show up today," Tommy replied with a little drop in his tone.

"And you don't sound happy…why? You usually love meeting hot girls." Tommy laughed shortly at his comment, knowing the truth in it.

"You're right on that one, for sure," he sighs while Kwest gave a short laugh.

"That's the Tom I know! Hah wow, only what, 5 hours and you've found one you like? Not too surprising."

"Yeah I guess," Tom starts.

"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy…"

"I don't think she likes me back," he sighs again.

"Since when do you care if a girl doesn't like you? And this is your show, isn't she supposed to like you if she plans on wanted to date you?"

"Not this one, she's not going to be on the show. She came with her sister," he explained. Kwest shook his head on the other side of the line.

"Leave it to you Tom to find the one girl you can't have. But you're forgetting one thing."

"Oh and what's that?"

"You're Tom Quincy! There's a ton of girls out there who would kill to go out with you, and you get 20 of em' to date…at once! Talk about livin' the dream, man." Tommy smiled.

"That's true, but I don't know, she's just different…" he began, then said, "I kissed her today…"

"Already? Oh let me guess, she backed away and slapped you across the face. That look you get when that happens is _priceless._"

"No, she definitely did not back away," he smiled slightly, "but then her sister walked in, I left and I heard her tell her sister that she could never like, and I quote, 'Little Tommy Q'," Tommy replied, emphasizing 'Little Tommy Q' with an extra side of disdain.

"Wow T. Did you ever stop to think that she just didn't want to tell her sister, the one who's probably most likely obsessed with you, I'm guessing, that she made out with you?" Tommy saw Kwest's view point, but still wasn't completely convinced.

"That's a possibility. I never thought about that…"

"Tom, you never think of a lot of things, that's why I'm here!" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Oh Kwest! What will I ever do without you!" he exclaimed mockingly in an over-dramatic tone, trying to refrain from laughing at his best friend's ego.

"Wow, if I was in L.A. I would slap you on the side of the head right about now," he said half joking.

"Well then it's good that I'm in L.A., and you're in Toronto. Hey how's the old G-Major?"

"Oh it's going okay. I just finished my artist's sophomore album, it's going to kick ass. Darius loves it, which is a relief. Everything's been crazy over here for a while."

"I really wish I could've gone solo. Boyz Attack pretty much ruined any credibility I had left, I can't believe I let Darius buy me into it."

"Yeah your song, 'Frozen', was awesome, man," Kwest replied in agreement.

"Too bad Darius didn't think so," he said with a short laugh.

"Hey, he can't like everything…but then again there's not a lot that he does like…"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Tom replied, zoning out. _There are so many other songs I wrote that could've been great, Darius just needs to take the big stick out of his ass every once in a while._

"Yeah, I mean Jude and I had to rerecord her song, 'My Sweet Time' for hours, just so D would like it… I gotta tell u though…that song is gonna make it to the top." Tommy snapped back from his thoughts, however not soon enough to connect Jude Harrison to Kwest's artist.

"You do know that I'm coming back to Toronto to try to find a new producing job right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, D was telling me about that, I think that's a great idea, man. He said you would be coming back to G-major, we want to sign on a few more artists, but don't have the producers to do it. Hey I better get going before D comes by. I'm supposed to be mixing a song from the new Instant Star. I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok. See you Kwest."

After hanging up with Kwest, Tommy just sat there and stared at the ceiling replaying the night's events in his head. _Ok there's only one thing you can do, Tom. And that is just forget about Jude Harrison. Go for Sadie, it's what everyone wants, even Jude. Kwest made a good point but I don't know, there was just something in her voice, and it wasn't denial. Heck, maybe dating Sadie won't be bad at all. Maybe Sadie will surprise me…_he thought, while wondering how messed up he had gotten since the day had started.

Back to Jude's room

_Ok so that was a little too close there. What the hell does he think he's doing anyway? I mean come on, sure I'm attracted to him, but that's it. I can't break my sister's heart just because little Tommy Q thinks I'm attractive too! No, that's not happening again, I'm going to make sure of it. _

Jude walked over to her suitcase that was still lying on her bed. She opened it up and took out her journal that she writes all of her songs in. She had gotten it before she went on her first tour, and had some songs from her tour still in there. She flipped to a blank page and started to write. About an hour later, she closed the journal and decided that she should get some sleep for tomorrow, wondering what would happen.

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate anything you guys have to say, so keep commenting!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I never meant to be away from the computer for so long, but I've been working on some other things for my music. I hoping to have chapter 6 up soon, so you guys don't have to worry about waiting that long. Thanks for all of the reviews! And to modernxxmyth: you're not too far off from what does happen, kind of. It's in the general area, lol. I'm actually hoping to have this fic finished sometime soon...it will be somwhere between 40 and 50 chapters. **

**Remember to review!!**

**Chapter Five**

The next week flew by very quickly. Surprisingly, Jude had found herself being able to relax and actually enjoy the mansion. Sadie, of course, has been enjoying her time very much as well, perhaps a little _too _much if you asked Jude. Her and Tommy had been getting along quite well, and were currently spending most of their time together to the great disappointment of the other girls. The show was officially starting tomorrow, and Jude could feel the tension beginning to form between the competing women. Jude also hadn't talked to Tommy since that night in her room.

Jude had decided to try to put that night behind her, no matter how much she was attracted to him. Just because he was good looking was not the right reason to go against the facts; and the facts were that Tom Quincy was a player. She had known that ever since Boyz Attack started, and kissing him once didn't mean that anything has changed. In fact, if anything it proves that she was right all along.

Sure, Tommy had attempted to get her alone to talk, but Jude just made some excuse to get away (you know…she had to work on that…_thing)._ So after a few tries Tommy no longer sought her out, just like she knew would happen. As much as he much as he wanted her, he wasn't desperate. Not when he had a plethora of girls he could choose from that actually _wanted_ to be near him.

Jude entered Sadie's room just as she was getting ready to go down for the informational meeting. All it included was sitting in an uncomfortable chair for a long period of time, listening to boring rules everyone had to follow while staying in the mansion. Not something Jude could say she was looking forward to.

"Why are you getting all dressed up for a stupid rules meeting?" Jude looked at Sadie through her bathroom mirror. Sadie returned her look with a gaze that said it all.

"Hello?! I have to look my best at all times if I'm going to have any chance at winning this thing, although…" she smirked to her reflection, "I already think I'm going to win, but I still have to make all the other girls wish they were me."

Jude rolled her eyes at her sister's cockiness. Sometimes there were parts of Sadie that never stopped annoying Jude.

"Since when are you so sure you're going to win this thing?"

"Have you seen the other girls? I mean, come on. They're not Tom's style at all. And plus, Tom and I have been spending a lot of time together, I think he likes me," she stated with a kid's smile. Jude gave her a sarcastic glance.

"You think?"

"Well it sure looks like it, don't you agree?" Jude shook her head slightly, mentally cracking a smile at how bad Sadie was at catching sarcasm.

Nevertheless, Jude didn't want to admit how nauseating it was to picture the two of them together. Partially because of Sadie's not-so-discrete skills in flirting that could make anyone roll their eyes, and partially because when you think about it they're actually quite good for each other. Tommy might be a womanizer, but Sadie was a professional at using guys to her advantage.

"Yeah I have to admit it does," she told Sadie reluctantly, tiny traces of jealousy hidden beneath her tone. Sadie turned her attention back to the mirror.

"Which shirt do you think Tom would like better?" Sadie asked holding out a blue off-the-shoulder shirt and a pink tank top.

"Well honestly I think you should wear the blue one."

"Really? But Tom's favorite color is pink," she replied with confidence. Jude couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Are you serious? Where'd you hear that?" she asked laughing. The thought of any man, other than Mason, having pink as a favorite color just wasn't right.

"What are you laughing about? You can't possibly know him better than me," she scoffed.

"No, but I mean come on. How many guys do you know like the color pink? I haven't seen the guy in one pink shirt yet."

"True...," Sadie answered looking back and forth between both shirts, "I think I will go with the blue one, thanks." She then rushed into the bathroom to change into the rest of her outfit.

"Yeah…no problem…" she said to a no longer existent Sadie.

Entering her own room, Jude waited for Sadie to finish getting ready while contemplating the possibilities of her own sister winning the whole competition. _Sadie has a point. She does have a very good chance at winning, although I think her biggest competitor's probably going to be Rachel. But he spends all of his free time with Sadie. What's up with that? I mean, he kisses me, and then goes for my sister? Typical guy. I shouldn't have given him a chance to do that to me. Oh well, I don't have to worry about that now, it's over and done. Better now and let me enjoy my vacation then when the cameras show up. That could be bad. _

Sadie entered, interrupting her thoughts. She was wearing the tight blue shirt that went over one arm with white Capri's and sandals. _And I don' t think I have to worry about him going after me, when he's going to be dating girls that look like that._

"You ready to go? We don't want to be late getting down there," Sadie told Jude. Jude nodded her head, pushing out all thoughts of Tommy.

"Yeah, let's go."

The meeting was being held in the conference room. The orientation was last night so all the girls knew each other and had a chance to walk around the mansion. However now that the show was about to start, the girls who weren't going to be on the show had specific rules to follow as to where they were allowed to go at certain parts of the day, so that they wouldn't be on camera.

Both girls walked in and took a seat next to Rachel and her sister, Haley. Even though Rachel was probably going to be competition soon, the four girls had been getting along very well during the past week.

"Hey you guys! Sadie you look great! No pink I see…" Rachel said smiling. Sadie laughed.

"Yeah Jude talked me into wearing blue."

"Well it looks great on you," Haley commented.

"Thanks," Sadie started, then turned her attention toward Tom, who was walking toward them. "Hey Tom! How's it goin'?"

"It's going," he laughed. "Wow Sadie, you look great. I love your shirt," he said with honesty. Sadie returned his complement with a smile, for the one time in her life praising her sister's fashion choices.

"Yeah, Jude picked out the shirt for me, said I wore too much pink," she laughed.

Tom for the first time looked over at Jude, who was wearing a black rolling stones shirt with blue jeans. She wasn't as dressed up as much as Sadie, but in Tom's opinion, looked even better. Not that he was about to say anything about it.

"Well, it looks good. Nice seeing you ladies," he said smiling one last time before departing.

Haley sat staring at Sadie. She had brown hair, like her sister, but was straight instead of Rachel's wavy locks . Her eyes were a misty gray, blending in with her skin tone.

"Wow, I think he likes you Sades. He didn't even acknowledge any of us but you," Haley stated in observation. Sadie couldn't help but crack another smile, basking in her own conceited glory.

"Yeah there's a possibility he might like me."

Jude just sat still and quiet, choosing not to comment on Sadie's self-centered attitude. She couldn't help but feel a little jealousy flow through her. Jude knew that she didn't want to be with Tommy, but nevertheless seeing them together was still a different experience. Sure she had seen them together before but he, to Sadie's pleasure, didn't even talk to Jude this time. _It's what you wanted Jude…so stop complaining._

_Meanwhile…_

Tom walked away from the table before he went crazy.He looked back over to the table at Jude who was sitting there laughing at something that Rachel had just said. _God, she's so beautiful. Ok Tom, you know you can't have her. Maybe that's what is making me so attracted to her. I always want what I can't have…typical Tom. But I might as well get used to being turned down…because she sure is hell isn't going to let me in._

Tommy made his rounds to all the other tables, making small talk with all the girls; never failing an opportunity to give out one of his million dollar smiles. Then when it was time to start the meeting he went up to the front of the room and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming, I hope this show is going to be a good experience for all of us. I would like to now hand this over to the producers of the show, who will go over the all the boring stuff," he said getting a small chuckle from the audience.

Tommy made his way down to his seat and tried to listen to everything they were saying, but found it hard. He kept looking over at Sadie's table; however, finding a different face and regretting his actions when he caught Sadie's eye instead of Jude's. Sadie smiled and gave a little wave. Tommy just smiled back, before turning his attention back to the speaker.

"Ok now this past week has been a lot of fun, but now there has to be some rules for these next couple of weeks," he began, which got a lot of whines from some of the girls. The producer just laughed. "Yeah we all don't like em'. But ok here's how it's going to go. We'll start filming tomorrow and will film for 5 days, which is how it will go until there aren't that many girls left. We'll pretty much be filming almost everything in the west wing of the mansion during the day, where all the contestants will be. It's mandatory that you be present in the west wing so that we can get shots of you. All ladies that are not participating must be in the east wing. We don't want to film you guys, no offense," he laughed, "But it's just not a part of the show. Anyway, during the day you'll just hang out like normal, Tom will talk to you guys and mingle. Then at night this week, each night there will be a group date. The groups will be in fives which have already been picked. The rest of you will just stay here at the mansion and do whatever you like. There will only be cameras in select rooms, such as the common room, the living room, and all of the surrounding rooms. The kitchen and patio will not be filmed at night, so non-participants will be able to go in those areas. Then after we're done filming you will have two days with no cameras at all, and then it's elimination day…"

Jude had tuned him out after that much. _Man this is so boring, I cannot wait to get out of here. I want this stupid show to be over with already. I already know who's going to win…_

Finally after the meeting was over, Rachel and Sadie decided to go out to do some last minute shopping before the show started. _Because you know they don't have enough clothes already_, Jude thought. She was heading up to her room when she ran into Haley. Haley had become kind of like Jude's best friend the past few days. They got along well, and Jude was able to talk to her about a lot of things. She even told her about Tommy kissing her.

"Hey Jude, how are you doing?"

"Ehh, a little tired. I don't know what it's going to be like tomorrow when the cameras start rolling."

"Yeah I know what you mean. It must be weird for you to see Tommy on TV with your sister too, after what happened," Haley intruded.

"Yeah just a little bit, but I mean, he's a guy. And he's the guy all the girls want, so what can you do? It's not like it was going anywhere…" Jude said trailing off. Haley looked at her with curiosity.

"Hey…you like him, don't you?" she questioned with a knowing look.

"Whoa, don't go too far I never said that…" Jude defended.

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it either…" Haley pointed out.

"Ok well I'm denying it now, is that better?" she said walking away toward her room. Haley didn't hesitate in calling after her.

"Yeah, but try meaning it next time!" she said smiling. Turning around Haley succumbed to returning to her own room, lost in thought. _She likes him, I know it; even if she doesn't. All I need to do now is find out the other side of the story…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Tommy was happy to finally get away from the meeting. He wasn't looking forward to the show nearly as much as he should be. _You should be having fun, come on. _He walked into the kitchen and turned on the TV that was hanging on the wall. He kept flipping through the channels until he decided on MTV. They were playing music videos and Tommy listened while he started to make himself a sandwich. Soon he felt his head bobbing to the beat of the current song.

Unusually, the video didn't show the band at all. He could tell the singer of the rock band was a girl, however. The longer the song continued the more he found her voice kind of familiar. _Whoever she is, she's not that bad, _he thought as he rounded the island to get a drink from the fridge. The host of the show came on after the song ended, causing Tommy to pause to look at the TV.

"Well ladies and gentleman there it is, Jude Harrison's new single, "My Sweet Time" off her newly finished album which is being released within the next month…"

Tommy's ears shot up as he just stared at the TV in disbelief. He couldn't believe that the girl he just heard was Jude. _That was amazing. So that was the album she was talking about when she got here. _

"…Yes that was our first instant star from last season. Let's play one more song by her off of her old album. This is called "Waste My Time", featuring Shay…"

Tommy was still staring at Jude when Haley came in the room. Tommy didn't even notice her entrance; he was too transfixed on the TV. Then the Shay kiss appeared and Tommy's jaw subconsciously clenched.

Haley, noticing him gaping at Jude on the screen, walked up to him smiling. Tommy, still not noticing her, almost jumped out of his skin when she spoke to him.

"She's somethin' huh?"

"Wh-What? Oh um…yeah.." he replied nervously, still trying to recover from the surprise. He had nearly choked on his water. Haley's smile only extended further as she pried for more information.

"I saw the way you were just looking at her. What ever happened to Sadie?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You've been flirting with Sadie all this week. And then I see you stare at Jude like that. What's up?" she asked leaning against the counter.

"Nothing's going on Haley."

"Oh come on. You can tell me, it's not like I'm going to be on camera to tell everyone about it."

"That still doesn't mean you won't say anything…"

"So there is something?" she asked with a look that said "gotcha!"

"No! I mean- it's just- er- I don't know!" he said exasperated while starting to pace around the kitchen. "I mean, I like Sadie, I do. It's just…" he trailed off running a hand through his hair.

"It's just that you like Jude as well," Haley finished for him.

"Yeah, she's just…different from anyone else I know. But it's useless."

"And why is that?" she pursued, walking around the counter to face him. Tommy looked at her like the answer was completely obvious.

"I'm not supposed to like her! Her sister is on the show! She's the one I'm supposed to be going for." Haley gave a short nod in response.

"So that's what it's about. Just because she's not on the show, means you're not supposed to like her? That's just stupid."

"You think?"

"Yeah," she walked toward the door then turned back, "you don't kiss people you don't have feelings for." Without another word she turned back around and slipped out the door before Tommy could get in a word edgewise.

_What the hell does she mean by that? I mean- oh god. She knows I kissed her? How? There's no way she knows. Unless…Jude told her? No…although…it's not impossible. _

Meanwhile back in Jude's room….

_What the heck is Haley's problem? I mean she makes it seem like I _should_ go for Tommy. Maybe I should, I don't know. But I'm not about to hurt my sister in the process…although I don't know if I can take this show the whole way through with Sadie being…just…Sadie._

_Ugh…_

She paced back and forth through her room feeling guilty about the whole thing. Even though she technically didn't do anything, she felt bad for Sadie not knowing. _But she can't know…she just can't. If Haley says anything to anyone I'll kill her, as much as I like her. But no one can know…_

She was so deep in her thoughts that she jumped a foot off the ground when she heard a knock at her door. _That must be Haley coming back to rub it in my face that I like Tommy…oh my god I just admitted it…_Jude cursed herself. But when she opened the door she was shocked to find once again that it was not who she thought it was. She gave him a puzzled look as he stepped past her and started pacing in her room, like she had been doing moments before. Jude walked back inside her room in bewilderment and closed the door.

"Tommy what are you..." but she was abruptly cut off when his lips came crashing down hard on her. Jude didn't have time to resist, but when she did, she didn't want to. She totally gave in to him and threw her arms around his neck while he continued his assault on her mouth. Reluctantly, Tommy pulled away slowly. Jude just stared at him, confused at what just happened. Then the reality of it came back and she couldn't stop the string of curses from slipping from her mouth.

Jude backed away from him, creating distance by perching herself on the bed.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Well…um…I don't know. I just had to."

"And that means what exactly?" she said getting a little irritated. "I mean, that's the second time that you've come in here and just kissed me. Only this time we didn't get interrupted."

"Yeah I know. I just was going crazy not talking to you. Why have you been ignoring me?" he asked with a concerned stare. Jude stood up to face him.

"Why have you been hitting on my sister?" she challenged.

"Well maybe because you said that you could never like, and I quote, Little Tommy Q!"

"When did I ever say that to you! Huh!" she yelled at him.

"I heard you talking to Sadie. I know she's the one who likes me and everything but come on, I could tell you weren't lying."

"And you thought you would get back at me? That's real mature Quincy," she spat.

"Yeah well at least I didn't ignore you completely. You still haven't answered me by the way. And don't say that you don't like me like that and just want to be friends, I'm not buying that bull shit."

"What if I did say that? I mean give me one good reason why I should give you a chance?" she asked challenging, getting in his face.

"Because of this," he grabbed her shirt and pulled her into another breathtaking kiss.

When he pulled back he just stared at her, "Someone who doesn't have feelings for you doesn't kiss back like that," he whispered still only inches away form her face.

"Yeah, well maybe I do, but sorry it's just not going to work," she said stubbornly and pushed away from him.

"And why is that?" he yelled back at her.

"Tommy, you're on a show to date girls! You have to choose one of _them_ to get engaged to! Are you getting the picture here?"

"No, Jude, I'm not. I did this show because I was forced into it. Sure maybe I thought I would get engaged, but I didn't really have any intentions on getting married to any of them!"

"Then what's with you and my SISTER all of a sudden!" she yelled angrily.

"Since _you _were ignoring me, I was just trying to get my mind off of you!"

"With my sister?!"

"Jude it was a mistake, I know. But besides you, she and Rachel are the only two I would even be friends with."

"Yeah I get it. You'll kiss me a few times, say you like me. Then in front of Sadie you'll do the same thing. Typical guy," she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jude, I'm sorry. I have no clue what else to say to you," he said getting closer to her.

"You know what? Save it," she said before turning to open the door for him to leave. Tommy didn't budge.

"Jude, I'm not leaving until you admit that there's something more between us," he said while getting very close to her and looking her square in the eyes. Jude tried to back away but only succeeded on getting pinned against the wall.

"Tommy, don't do this," she whispered, half pleading, half in frustration.

"Why are you so scared?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt! Is that such a bad thing?!"

"You're not going to get hurt."

"You are forgetting the fact that I will be seeing you on TV flirting with other girls." Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's all an act! You should know the difference in the way I look at you and the way I look at them."

"Sorry Tommy I don't! I only just met you. Why should I trust you?" she gave a short laugh, "You know, I used to hate you. I used to say you were a tacky pop star who makes a living by shaking his butt and singing bad songs." Tommy backed up a little and laughed.

"You know that's not too far off," then he got serious, "and what do you think now?" he looked her straight in the eye so that she couldn't look away. His stare gave Jude chills that ran up her spine.

_Jeez, why does he have this power over me so I can't lie to him? And those eyes…stay focused Jude, don't give in. _They were only an inch apart now, never taking their eyes off one another._ Man, why does he have to smell so good?_

"Now I think you're a tacky ex-pop star who needs to stop looking at me like that," Jude whispered.

"And why should I stop?"

"Because then I'll do this," and this time she was the one to kiss him. Bringing her lips to his she couldn't help but love the way they felt. She broke away breathless and was about to go in again when they were interrupted.

"Aha!"

Jude and Tommy jumped back, both blushing. _Damn, I should've closed that door, _Jude thought while looking at a giddy Haley.

"I told you, you liked him Jude," she said smiling.

"Maybe just a little bit," she said showing with her hands.

"A little bit? Hah. I'm just glad that I found ya'll and not Sadie or Rachel. They just got back about 5 minutes ago."

"Ok thanks. Umm, can you give me and Tommy a minute to talk for a second?"

"Sure…" she said and winked at Tommy, before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Jude turned to Tommy, her tone taking a serious expression.

"What do you want from me?" Tommy stared at her for a second before replying.

"I just want you." Jude smiled up at him.

"Yeah I get that much. But I mean, once the show starts up, then what? We just go back to not talking while I see you on TV dating on other girls? Plus the fact that I'll never be able to see you." She had begun to pace back and forth through the room until Tommy took a hold of her arms, stopping her.

"We can make it work. Obviously it will have to be a secret for a while because if the other girls on the show find out, it could make for something really ugly. Not to mention if the press found out. You don't want to mess up your career with the press, Jude, trust me. As for me hitting on other girls, the producers told me when I'm on film to make it look like that I'm interested in everyone; which to them means that they're making me flirt with them. You just have to trust me. Do you trust me?" he asked while looking straight into her eyes. Jude hesitated slightly, her doubts resurfacing for a moment. However, there was no way she could say no to him when he was staring at her like that.

"Yes, I trust you."

"Good."

"When will we see each other? We can't talk much during the day unless I'm with Sadie. She may be a dumb blonde but she'll catch on." Tommy was silent for a minute in deep concentration.

"My room is down the hall and on the left. Meet me there at 11:00 tonight. No one knows where it is so that I won't get bombarded with girls."

"Because we all know you would hate that," she said laughing.

"Well…not all girls," he said smiling down at her. Jude couldn't help but laugh. He set himself up for this one.

"Oh so that's your secret? You're gay now!" Tommy rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah. Oh shoot! I can't meet you tonight. The producers want a meeting at 10:30 tonight with the contestant's guests."

"Why? We already had the instructional meeting. How come I never knew about this?" he asked with curiosity.

"I have no clue. All I know is that the contestants can't know about it, so I'm guessing you weren't supposed to either."

"That's weird. Oh well sometimes the producers change things around so much, they don't even let me in on things. But ok then, so how about I just meet up with you tomorrow some time then?"

"Sounds good. Better get out of here before Sadie comes up."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," he said kissing her on the cheek before leaving Jude's room.

"Bye Tommy," she said just before Sadie walked into the room through their connecting door.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for those who have reviewed this so far! There are still some people who haven't given some feedback yet and I would appreciate it if you guys could review...it really helps to know what the readers are thinking through the course of a story, good or bad. But I hoped you liked this chapter...but just because jommy seems in full swing now doesn't mean the whole story will be like that hehe lol the next chapter you'll understand the reason why jude and haley and the rest of the guests were even invited to the mansion.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Tommy? Why was he in here?" Sadie asked not attempting to hide her curiosity, or her disappointment of having missed him. Jude whipped her head around in Sadie's direction, her eyes widening in shock before settling back to normal.

"Oh, um nothing he was just wondering where you were and I told him that you were out shopping with Rachel," she lied. Sadie's face lit up.

"Oh, I should go talk to him then, if he was looking for me," she replied with a smile, already heading out the door.

"No! Um, I mean he said it wasn't important and that he would just see you later. You don't want to come on as clingy, Sadie. That's the last thing a guy like him wants, another girl obsessed with him."

"I don't think he minds it all that much coming from me," she smirked, causing Jude to roll her eyes._ Oh come on..._

"Yeah. Hey look Haley wanted to talk to me about something so I'm going to go hang out with her a little bit. I probably won't be in till later on."

"Mmk, have fun. I'm probably just going to go through my outfits one more time before seeing Tommy," Sadie answered before turning back into her own room.

Jude breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped out and walked down the hallway to Haley's room. When Haley opened the door Jude strode past her into the room.

"Oh my god, Haley I can't take this. Sadie is being impossible!"

"Wait did she find out?!"

"No! She just goes on and on about how she's going to win and how much she thinks Tommy likes her," she finished, crossing her arms over her chest. Haley just laughed.

"Jealous much? Man, that guy can sure _act,_" Haley responded.

"You got that right. I mean I told him that we can make things work, but when this show starts in two days I don't know if I can take 19 other girls and Sadie all dating him. It's easy for him because hey, he gets me AND 20 other girls."

"Jude, you know he's really not like that. I know you just met him last week, but even I know he's not in this for the girls, I mean he barely even talks to some of them. But I haven't seen him look at anyone like he looks at you."

"See how can you tell? I can't tell for sure sometimes if it's an act, or for real."

"Well all I know is that when I talked to him earlier, he was completely mesmerized by you on the TV," she said laughing. Jude couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Ugh, this is just so confusing. If I keep rationalizing like this my life is going to be hell the next few weeks."

"That's why I say screw it and go with impulse!" she said laughing. Jude smiled and shook her head, turning away. Laughing shortly to herself she faced Haley once again.

"You know what? You're right. This is my vacation and I'm determined to relax, no matter what. Hey do you know what our meeting is supposed to be about tonight?"

"I think I overheard one of the producers talking about it. I didn't hear that much, but from what I could hear, there was a certain reason as to why the contestants brought guests onto the show."

"Yeah, because normally shows don't do anything like this."

"Then again, shows don't normally have Tom Quincy on it, so there has to be some scandal or catch to this."

"Tom Quincy- playboy, boybander, bachelor. What possibly could they add to that?"

"It's a mystery to all of us."

Later on that night…

At about 10:30 Haley and Jude made their way down to the ballroom on the other side of the mansion. A few tables and chairs were set up in the middle of the floor and one of the producers sat ruffling papers off to the side. When they entered there was only a few other girls in the room besides them. They quickly spotted someone they knew at one of the tables at the back and joined her.

"Hey Anna. Do you have any idea what this meeting is about?" Jude asked sitting down in a chair.

"None whatsoever. All I know is that it was a secret and that's it."

"More like a mystery," Haley added. More girls were filing in the room, taking seats at the different tables and whispering to one another what they thought was going to happen. The wait was over when Jeff, the lone producer standing in front, called everybody to his attention.

"Hello ladies, thank you all for coming down here tonight. I'm going to try to make this meeting as quick as possible so you can get back to your night. Ok first off, as you may have suspected, there is a special reason why you girls were invited to the mansion. We never do this, so feel lucky," he gave a short laugh. "But you girls also have a job to do. After there are only ten girls left, you ladies will come in as contestants on the show," he started but was interrupted by loud whispers from everybody. Jude's eyes shot open as Haley looked at Jude in equal shock.

"Are you serious?! I don't want to be on the show!" Jude shouted.

"And you think I do! My sister would kill me!"

"Your sister? Think of mine…"

Jeff waited till everyone was quiet again until he spoke. "What I meant to say was that everyone else, including the girls upstairs and our very own Quincy, will think you are. But really you're just distractions. You are not able to win this contest I will say that flat out. However, when it's time for Tom to choose, if he chooses you then you win a million dollars, and he leaves with nothing. However, if he chooses a girl that was originally on the show, you guys leave with nothing. I know you girls don't want to run against your own friends who brought you here, but would it be worth giving up a million dollars? Especially when a relationship with Tom probably wouldn't last long anyway," he scoffed.

Jude and Haley both looked at each other sharing an uncertain glance as Jeff continued, "But as of right now you ladies have no choice. You came here willingly, so this is not an option. When you all signed the liability release, you also gave us permission to use you on the show as we see fit. If you are terrified of having to be on the show…you better hope that your friend or sister doesn't make it into the top 10. That's all there is to it. Oh and one more thing before I let you guys leave. You cannot tell ANYBODY about the twist in this show. If you do, or if you decide to leave, you will get a nasty lawsuit tied with it so I suggest you just play along," he gave in harsh warning before turning a complete 180, "have a good night everyone!"

All of the girls were excited and talking on the way out about wanting to be on the show and finally getting their chance with Tom. All but two that is. Jude and Haley were the last ones to leave, and let's just say they were definitely not as enthused as the other girls.

"I do not want to be on the show Haley! That's not why I came here. I came to get away from everything and relax, not join Sadie in her quest for 'love'," Jude air-quoted. "Not to mention my sister would flip, Tommy would…well he would probably be happy. Until he finds out we can't win. But I probably wouldn't even get that far."

"Jude, this is not good. And what are you talking about! If he could he would leave the show right now and date you, let alone not pick you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he has 20 other freaking girls to date and he wants to be with you even though you're not one of those 20. Can you imagine what would happen if he found out that he didn't have to hide the fact that he likes you from everyone?" Jude paused and looked at Haley in contemplation before nodding her head.

"You have a point, and I can't say I like it. I really hope Sadie does not make it in the top 10." Haley gave a slight laugh. "I mean I don't mind having to date him, but I'm not competing for him, no matter how much I would get paid. I'm not desperate. Plus, I don't need this show to make money or get famous. I can accomplish that through my music."

Haley nodded in agreement. "You know I'm kind of surprised. When you came here you had that 'screw Tommy' attitude that you despised him. And now that you've got the chance, you're shying away from it. I mean I know you guys are sort of together now, but it's not like you've had this amazing revelation or anything. He's still a player, and I know you would _love _to see the look on Sadie's face when she found out you were competing against her. That itself would be an awesome Kodak moment."

Jude laughed tilting her head back. "I agree. When Sadie gets pissed, she gets _pissed._" Jude stopped in the middle of the hallway as they were just about to enter the main foyer, going over in her mind what Haley had just been saying. Despite herself, she did realize that Haley, once again, had a major point. When did her feelings about Tommy change so much that she would actually _want_ to give up an opportunity to screw him over? After thinking about it, it kind of seemed pathetic and naive. In one week, _one week,_ she was willing to have a relationship with him. _Damn, he's good…_Jude thought.

However, even revenge didn't seem appealing to her. Maybe it was because she didn't know what she was getting revenge for. He never did anything to her, per say, just other women. Looking back, that was probably what set her off the most about him. The other women, the _many _other women. Sighing frustratingly she decided to side-step Haley's observation. Jude needed to figure that one out on her own time.

"This is going to end badly, I can already tell. No matter what, someone gets hurt. If I go on the show, Sadie gets hurt. If I win, Sadie and Tommy get hurt when I say I'm taking the million dollars. I can tell Tommy that I don't want to be with him and he'll get hurt, although I can't really go from hating him off-screen to loving him on camera without him not seeing anything wrong."

"This is just too much for one night." Jude didn't hear Haley and continued on her rant.

"I have to make him think I don't like him. That's the only way," she said in deep thought.

"Yeah and how's that going to work, you just said he'll see a difference," Haley pointed out. Jude sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, but if I do it now, that'll at least buy some time to let him believe it. We have at least 3 maybe 4 weeks before there's a top 10, if I ignore him that long maybe he'll give up and send Sadie home, and me with her."

"That's crazy, it will never work. I bet you 20 bucks he won't let you ignore him."

"He doesn't have to let me. He'll be preoccupied with the show, and I'm going to be starting to perform at clubs tomorrow night. I'm taking that bet," Jude said smirking.

"Sweet, I just got 20 bucks."

"Yeah well if you win this contest you'll get a million."

"Nope, you heard what Jeff said. No winners, although I don't see how getting a million dollars isn't winning…" Haley replied smiling.

"Beats me," Jude said before bringing a hand to her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she said sarcastically, "I just kissed the one guy I thought I absolutely hated, started a behind the scenes relationship with a guy my sister and 19 other girls are going to be dating, and now I have to make him think I don't want him, all while secretly vandalizing my sister's dreams." Haley nodded her head.

"Yup, you've got a problem."

"Thanks because I would've never figured that out," Jude spat frustrated. Haley turned toward her excitedly.

"Hey, what you need is a girl's night out. Let's go out to Rage tonight, there's supposed to be a good band playing."

"I don't know, I'm not really in the mood to go to a club."

"Oh what else are you going to do? Sit around and worry? Come on, we haven't gone out of this mansion since we got here."

"Sorry, I don't really feel like getting harassed by people who want my autograph tonight; although it could help, I just need to get out of this place…"

"That's it! We're going. Go put on something hot and I'll meet you down in the main hallway in a half hour," Haley insisted.

"Fine, have it your way. But when we get back, I can't keep ignoring this," she said walking down the hall towards their rooms.

"Sure you can. Technically you're not officially with Tommy. Just tell him that you're really not attracted to him."

"Yeah, like that would ever work…"

"Ok then um, tell him you could never be involved with a playboy who can't sing a note and would probably just cheat on you anyways," she said joking. All of a sudden Jude's eyes lit up.

"Now that actually might work. One blow to his ego and he'll forget about me in a snap," she said standing by her door. What they didn't see was Tommy coming around the corner.

He stopped just out of sight when he heard Jude's voice. Curiosity got the better of him and told him to not let them see him just yet.

"Whatever works. Remember, half an hour and we're going to club Rage. This is going to be a night you'll never forget!"

Haley and Jude both went into their separate rooms to get ready for the night. Tommy came out from the corner with a smirk on his face. _Time for some fun…_he thought while turning back to his room to get ready to go clubbing at Rage.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everybody for all the comments!! I really appreciate them and keep them coming..hope you're enjoying the story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay I know this is a really short chapter, and honestly looking back I'm not really too happy about this one. The next few ones should be better, but tell me what you think. Not too much happens it's really just a filler but I wanted to get something posted. So Read and Review!! I really do appreciate the comments.**

**Chapter Eight**

When Haley and Jude arrived at club Rage, it was already a packed house. The line to get in went all the way around the corner past the tattoo shop and ended by the Dunkin' Donuts at the end of the block. So needless to say Haley was very glad she befriended a famous rock star who could by pass all of the madness.

"Wow this place is crazy!" Jude yelled over the loud music that was blaring through the speakers. Haley yelled back over the music.

"Yup, the best club in L.A. that's for sure."

They walked over to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. Jude saw a hot guy a few seats down from them looking over at her and Haley. He had luscious green eyes, tan skin, and perfect muscles. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…_Jude thought to herself while sipping on her martini. Who cares if she wasn't 21 yet? The bartender didn't seem to mind…

"Maybe this show's not going to be so bad. I mean we get to go out to a lot of places like this," Haley said looking at two hot guys that walked by her, "and if the guys look as good as they do tonight, then sign me up for the next season too!" she laughed as they both smiled flirtatiously at another guy.

"Definitely. Don't look now, but there's an unbelievingly hot guy sitting three seats down from us that keeps looking over in our direction," Jude smirked.

"Well I wonder why. Miss 'I don't want to go out tonight' wore the smallest dress I've ever seen in my life!"

"Hey trust me, in my line of work, there are much smaller," she laughed, thinking how many times E.J. or Portia had to change her outfits before concerts due to the fact that they always seemed to make Jude look like a whore. Tonight was a different story.

Haley started scanning the room for more "eye-candy" when her eyes widened in shock, freezing on the entrance to the club.

"Um, Jude? There's a gorgeous brunette that just walked in with the most amazing pair of ocean blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Ooh, where?" She asked spinning around to get a look, but only to find 'Mr. hotbod', as Mason put it, walking towards them. She immediately snapped her head away, trying to hide from view.

"What's wrong?"

"Why is he here? _Him _of all people! I was supposed to get away from him tonight," Jude ranted. Annoyance and frustration were two words that seemed appropriate right about now, but part of her was somewhat glad to see him. Not that it would help her in any way to forget about him. Confusion. Confusion seemed right on target as well.

"Well you better think of something fast because he's homing in on us like a guided missal," Haley stated as he started approaching them.

"Alright…. I can do this nothing to worry about." Jude started straightening out her dress and her hair as Tommy reached them wearing one of his famous smiles.

"Hey Tommy," Haley said taking a sip of her drink. Tommy glanced between the two of them, not failing to notice Jude's uneasiness as she fidgeted with her dress. Very short, dress.

"So…having fun?" he asked tentatively when he realized no one was going to say anything.

"Yup…oodles and oodles," Haley said trying not to laugh at the look on Jude's face for her grand choice of vocabulary.

"How about you Jude?" Tommy asked, turning the conversation in Jude's direction, who hadn't said a word since he arrived.

"Considering I have a lot of hot guys staring at me including you, Quincy, I'm doing great," Jude retorted, trying to hide her nervousness. Tommy laughed as he started to lean over to give Jude a peck on the cheek.

Jude tensed momentarily before ordering herself to ease up a little; it was just a kiss on the cheek, not a marriage proposal.

"It's good to see you, girl," Tommy said. Jude could feel herself melting from his intense blue eyes and looked away suddenly, breaking eye contact. This was not what she had in the cards for tonight. Jude smiled slightly, an awkward silence falling on the group as she felt all eyes on her.

"Ah, excuse me for a minute," Jude muttered, trying to push past Haley and Tommy. She was stopped by a hand on her arm. Haley.

"Where are you going?"

"Umm…" she mumbled trying to think of an excuse. Lucky for her, her eyes fell on a sign overtop a table by the stage up front. Bold letters advertised tonight as Karaoke Night. "It's time to let Los Angeles meet Jude Harrison," she said as both Tommy and Haley watched Jude head over to the sound booth where the karaoke registration was.

"What was that about? Things were fine between us earlier today," he said bewildered at how Jude was acting.

"Oh don't worry about her, there's loads of other gorgeous girls here who would love to be in your company tonight," she replied nonchalantly to Tommy, who was still looking at the karaoke table.

"I'm going over there," he said getting up out of his chair.

"You don't want to do that," she replied quickly trying to stop Tommy.

"Do what?"

"Try and mess with Jude. She's really stressed right now with her sister being, well…Sadie, all of her fans, her record company, her boss, and now YOU… lets just say she hasn't had it easy these past couple weeks." Tommy reluctantly sat back down, not satisfied by the answer.

"Just give her some time. If she really does like you the way we both think she does, it will all work out in the end," Haley finished, hoping that her lie held some sort of unknown truth.

"It's just… I have never felt this way for any girl before…. you know? I guess I just need to give her some space. I don't want to rush into this and hurt her and then have her hate me. I mean if could I would lock everyone in the mansion in one room and leave Jude and me by ourselves just to talk and…"

"Eww…. eww…you don't need to go into details!" Tommy looked at Haley, not being able to hold back an eye roll.

"Well if you would've let me finish I would've said that we could just figure things out, and not have to deal with all this drama."

Haley held a look of realization at what he had been trying to say, "I just learned an important lesson tonight." They both laughed as the announcer came on.

"Thank you Jessica and now we have a famous rock star in the house giving us a sneak peek into her new album, performing 'U + Ur Hand'…Jude Harrison!" Jude came on the stage and took the microphone, receiving loud cheers from everyone.

There was not one person in the room who could not take their eyes off of her, especially Tommy. Although there was one difference between Tommy and everyone else, Tommy was pissed. Jude on the other hand was having a great time. She kept looking over at him keeping eye contact, hoping he would get the message. She then turned her attention to two sexy guys in the front row, flirting heavily, before looking at Tommy once again. Her heart sank as she saw how hurt and angry he was and the look he was giving her, but she shook it off and continued performing without letting it get to her. After she finished, a horde of guys surrounded her trying helplessly to get a phone number. None succeeded. When she turned every last guy away she plopped down next to Haley at the bar once again, smiling thickly.

"So what did you think?"

"You were amazing, you tore the roof off!" Haley exclaimed, having been the first time she had seen Jude perform. Tommy quickly intervened.

"Jude can I talk to you…." looking at Haley, "Alone?" Jude stared at him for a second before rising from her chair.

"Yeah," they both walked together outside as Haley sighed.

"This doesn't look pretty."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What the hell is going on here?" Tommy asked angrily as he stood pacing back and forth through the parking lot

"What are you talking about Tommy?" Jude asked, attempting to play the dumb card.

"You ignoring me, singing that song on that stage, the way you acted with those guys! I mean I thought we were going to secretly be together?" Jude rolled her eyes, trying to look disgusted.

"That's the part I hate, 'Secretly'. I can't just sit and watch as 20 other girls lay around drooling over you, one of which my sister, and wonder if you are really liking it or if your faking it?"

"Jude…" _God…Tommy just tell her how you feel, _he thought exasperatedly. But before he could speak another word Haley intervened, walking up to them.

"What?!" they shouted in unison. Haley recoiled in surprise.

"Oh!!… Sorry…. Um I have to get back to the mansion now I'll see you guys later," she spoke quickly, not wanting to get snapped at again. Jude stopped her.

"Wait! You're my ride back," she mouthed: _Don't leave me here with him. _Haley tried not to smile.

"Hey Tom, give Jude a ride back, okay?" she said as she walked passed them and into her car. They both watched in silence as she drove away. Jude shook her head, not believing Haley would leave her alone with him like this. _Great… _Her thoughts where interrupted by Tommy who was starting to get emotional.

"What I am trying to say to you Jude is that I care about you…. Actually I care about you a lot," he finished moving closer to her with outstretched arms. Jude's face was one of surprise and mild confusion as she tore her gaze away from his enticing stare.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but I can't do this anymore!"

Tommy was in shock as she went back inside. Jude was feeling a little surprise in herself too as she entered the warmth of the club once again._ I can't believe I just did that…_She noticed how all of the guys at the bar were looking at her and waving. _You know what? It's time for me to have some fun! _She went over to one of the guys that waved at her. She noticed his features: tall, brown haired, gorgeous baby blue eyes, a winning smile and a very cute accent; a cross between British and Australian. Ah, there is a god.

"Hi, I'm Jude it's very nice to meet you," she said flashing her pearly whites. He smiled back at her.

"I'm John," they both smiled at each other. Jude looked away to see Tommy walking back in, fixating a glare on John. She turned her attention away from Tommy, finding it very easy to make him mad.

"So… John, what do you do for a living?"

"I am a doctor actually…I know I know, surprise to see me at a club like this."

"Actually, you fit right in," Jude flirted, smiling genuinely at him. Noticing one of her favorite songs on, she jumped from her seat.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked confidently, extended out a hand.

"I would love to!"

Seeing the duo enter the dance floor made Tommy want to punch something. He wanted to go up to the pretty boy she was dancing with and sock him but an idea came into his head. _Two can play this game._ He then walked over to a highly attractive girl who kept giggling every time she looked over at him. When he came up to her she was speechless.

"Hi, I'm Tom" _I hope she doesn't recognize me. If she does the producers are gonna kill me._

"Hi I'm Sandy!" they shook hands. They both started to smile when they heard Jude and John laughing as they made their way off the dance floor.

"Wow I haven't had that much fun dancing since me and one of my best friends did the electric slide in grade 6," Jude started before quickly wishing she hadn't just made a reference to the 6th grade. To her relief it seemed like he didn't notice.

"Well what can I say? I have a way with women that no one can explain." He then surprised Jude and gave her a soft light kiss on the lips. It was sweet, and Jude's smile curled up further on her face. Tommy noticed this and almost walked right up to him at that moment but Sandy stopped him.

"Would you like a drink? It's on me!" She gave him the fluttering of the eyelashes. Tommy could tell she was drunk, which was probably the only reason she hadn't associated him with being 'Lil Tommy Q'. _Apparently she wasn't into boy bands during the 90s, not to say I can't blame her…_he thought before realizing that if he wanted Jude jealous, gawking at her and what's-his-name while standing next to some over-bubbly girl just wasn't going to do it. He then leaned down to Sandy and gave her a peck on the cheek. _Hey it's a start…_he thought with a smirk.

Sandy just smiled and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.Jude looked over and almost stopped dead in her tracks. All of a sudden she felt like hiding in a corner, feeling like a fool. She was about to leave the dance floor when she looked up to see Tommy walking their way with prissy girl in tow. _I can mope later, I am not letting Tommy ruin all of my fun…_she thought before pulling John into a passionate kiss right in front of Tommy. Tommy, who was making his way near the dance floor, halted, almost causing Sandy to collide with his back. _She wants to play dirty, let's play dirty…_

By the time Jude and John pulled apart, Tommy and Sandy were already on the dance floor._ And dancing a little too close…_she thought as she led John back on the floor, in view for Tommy to watch them, but not Sandy. John slid his hands around her waist as they started dancing. Jude positioned her arms around his neck and soon the very close dancing turned into full out grinding against each other.

Tommy watched in awe as her and John danced. _That's supposed to be me putting my hands on her, not…him. _He thought as he pulled Sandy even closer and slid his hands around the small of her back and up her shirt a little. This little game they had going went on for a few more songs, and by the end of which just left Tommy and Jude even more pissed with each other. Jude was getting exhausted from the dancing they were doing, if you could even call what they were doing dancing, and decided to go back to the bar to get a drink. _Ugh, he's such a pig. I cannot believe he was practically doing her right in front of me! Men…_She reached the bar and John ordered them a couple of drinks.

Tommy saw them and thought it was a good time to take a break; dancing was getting a little boring. _If you could call what Sandy was doing dancing…ha. Then again Jude wasn't being a perfect angel either. Damn, why did she have to wear a dress that short? Women…_

Tommy sat a few seats down from them at the bar after ordering his drink. Sandy had left to go home, saddened by the fact that Tommy wasn't going with her. Jude sent Tommy a death glare then turned back to John, laughing at something he said that clearly wasn't funny. _Ok you know what? This is it. I can't play this game anymore._ He thought getting up and grabbing Jude by the hand to lead her outside.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Jude yelled trying to yank her arm away form his grasp. Tommy didn't answer; he just kept walking them both into the parking lot.

"I said what are you doing?!" she yelled pissed off.

"_We _are going to talk! Judging by what went on inside you may not know how to do that, but I think you'll be a fast learner," he said sarcastically.

"Oh and you're so much better? I saw the way you were dancing with that…that…that slut!"

"Oh because it was so much worse than what you were doing with that guy?! I haven't seen anyone dance like that in my life! And trust me, I've seen many."

"Oh I bet you have!" she spat back at him.

Tommy threw up his hands in frustration and walked away from her, then turned back to get right into her face. In a calmer tone he tried again.

"Jude, why are you doing this? First I kiss you, and then you blow me off. Then we finally agree to start a relationship. Remember that? It was only about 7 hours ago! Now you're blowing me off again. What are you so afraid of?" he asked not letting her break eye contact. Jude reluctantly stared back into his gaze, feeling water start to well up slowly in her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said in a whisper.

"Then don't…" he said before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Jude automatically responded to him, not knowing what this power was that he had over her. She could feel all of the built up tension from the night spill over into the kiss. However, Jude quickly came to her senses and pushed him away from her, frustrated that she let him get to her again.

"No! We can't, and we won't! Sorry Tommy, but I don't want to be with you," she almost whispered, knowing it was all a lie. "Don't worry about me I'll get a ride home with John," she said on the verge of tears, almost running back into the club.

Tommy just stood in the parking lot as rain started pouring down. _Great…just perfect. I just lost the one girl that matters to me in this stupid show, and now it's raining. _Tommy went over to where he parked his viper and just stood against it letting the rain fall onto him and soak through his clothes. Finally he got into his car, shivering even though it was still pretty warm outside. He put his head in his hands, confused at how one girl could affect him the way Jude did.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to all of the reviews! Keep them coming I really appreciate it. To those of you who have read this one other sites...I just posted 22 and 23 on DLS and 40 part 2 on the-n (if you haven't read the stories there, I don't suggest going there because some of what's there might be changed when I edit it for this site)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you once again to those who have been replying! It means a lot. Just to let you know, my life during the month of May is probably one of the busiest times of the year, besides the beginning of fall...so if I fall behind a little bit that's why. But for those of you who read this on the-n, I did post on it tonight. Now all I have to do is post tomorrow on DLS and then finish writing chapter 42...then edit post write...it's a never-ending cycle..haha but I love it. Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song "I Don't Know If I Should Stay" sung by Alexz Johnson on Instant Star**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

When Jude got home that night she ran up to her room trying to control her sobs, hoping that Sadie wasn't still awake. Instead when she entered her room she came face to face with the girl who left her to the sharks. Haley was all smiles until she saw the state that Jude was in. Her smile froze as she rushed to Jude's side, comforting her.

"Oh my god Jude, what happened?"

"Life's a bitch, that's what!" Jude exclaimed through sobs, not knowing where to start.

"Well if it was a whore, it would be easy…" Haley replied with a chuckle. Jude choked out a laugh.

"Well that girl Tommy was dancing with sure was easy," she said bitterly. Haley's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, what?! He was with another girl in front of you!"

"Yeah, because I met a guy and Quincy probably got jealous."

"You met a guy! That's awesome! Was he hot?" she asked excitedly, forgetting at once about Tommy with another girl. Jude just glared at her.

"Sorry, as you were saying…"

"As I said I met this guy, his name was John. We were hitting it off, and I could feel Tommy shooting daggers into by back as we were dancing. It was kind of fun making him get all mad and jealous. Then John kissed me and the next thing I know is Tommy is with some obsessed bubbly fan whose making out with him!"

"Wow…guy sure can find girls fast. What did you do when you saw them?"

"I did the only thing I could, I played his game. I started making out with John, then from there on it was just like a contest between us." Jude spat out frustratingly, plopping down onto the bed.

"What else happened, you can't be all bent out of shape because of some girl who probably meant nothing to him. I mean you were doing the same thing Jude," Haley pointed out to her.

"Yeah, it was fine, until Tommy dragged me outside demanding for an explanation. We got into a fight," Jude took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "and I forget everything that happened except somehow he kissed me." Jude could feel her tears start to well up in her eyes again. Haley's face grew sympathetic.

"Oh Jude… your plan?"

"I know, I know. That's why I pulled away, and told him that it couldn't happen, and that I didn't want to be with him," Jude could feel the tears start to fall quickly down her face as she let in a quick gasp of breath. Haley immediately brought her arm around Jude and began rubbing circles on her back.

"Shhh…Jude it'll be alright. You did good; you didn't give in. All you have to do now is be strong. Don't let him get to you. You can do this I know you can, it's for the best," she replied.

"You're right, I can do this. I mean the show's starting tomorrow. So I'll barely get to see him anyway."

"It'll get easier I promise," she said looking at the clock. "It's getting late, I should be going." She got up and headed towards the door, "get some sleep, it's been a rough night."

"Yeah thanks for everything…except leaving me alone at the club," she said with a small smile. Haley laughed turning back in the doorway.

"See you tomorrow, Jude."

Haley walked out of the room as Jude went into the bathroom and turned on the Jacuzzi. She adjusted the temperature then discarded her little dress that she still had on and threw it across the room. She felt herself relaxing a little bit as the hot water surrounded her. No matter how much she wanted to forget about what had happened, flashbacks of the night ate away at her…

"_Jude, why are you doing this? First I kiss you, and then you blow me off. Then we finally agree to start a relationship. Remember that? It was only about 7 hours ago! Now you're blowing me off again. What are you so afraid of?" he asked not letting her break eye contact. Jude reluctantly stared back into his gaze, feeling water start to well up slowly in her eyes._

"_I don't want to hurt you," she said in a whisper. _

"_Then don't…" he said before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Jude automatically responded to him, not knowing what this power was that he had over her._

"_No! We can't, and we won't! Sorry Tommy, but I don't want to be with you."_

Finally snapping out of it, Jude could feel tears welling up in her eyes for about the hundredth time. _How did I become such a mess? It's not like this is the end of the world. I'll still get to see him..._she thought to herself. _…with other girls,_ her mind added out of nowhere._ Why does this have to affect me so much?_ _I mean this is so stupid I haven't even known him for that long!_

Realizing that she was about to look as old as her 80 year old grandmother if she didn't get out of the Jacuzzi, Jude got up and changed into her favorite pajamas: black pajama pants with rock star written in red on the butt and an old hoodie she had confiscated from Mason.

Jude went back into the bedroom humming a melody that had just popped into her head. Her eyes were screaming for her to go to sleep, however she was restless. Finally she went over to her desk, pulled out her journal and turned it to a new page. Thinking about the night's events again, she got rid of them the only way she knew how, in a song. Still having the melody in her head she began to write.

_Where's my will…_

_Can I find my way_

_The earth is wild…_

_And I can't sit still…_

Tears were falling down her cheeks as she continued, wanting to get it all out. However instead of hearing the melody, she kept hearing Tommy's voice replay in her mind.

"Stop it!" she mentally shouted at herself. Taking deep breaths she was able to put off insanity a little while longer. Finally calming down again she began to write…

_A familiar voice_

_Makes it so hard…_

_To make a choice_

_I don't know if I…_

_Should stay_

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she sang.

_Ooooh…_

_Away_

Jude closed her journal and walked over to her bed. She had cried all that she could for tonight. She still didn't understand her need for crying as much as she was. It wasn't like her. It seemed childish, especially over a guy she had known for only a couple of weeks. However, for some reason the tears had kept falling down her face uncontrollably.

Finally feeling able to fall asleep, Jude closed her eyes and drifted off into a place where everything was perfect. A place where she didn't have to choose between what was right and what she wanted; a place where she could be herself and not worry about getting hurt, or hurting anyone. In this place…she was home. Finally sleep came to her as she faded away thinking of the first time she had ever met Tom Quincy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The first week of filming flew by faster than Jude would've thought. Since Tommy and the rest of the girls were busy filming dates and outings, Jude's life seemed to go back to normal, at least as much as it could. Haley and her would spend their days goofing off in the game room or in the studio listening to Jude perform and write songs. Haley also knew how to play piano and drums, which came in handy for Jude from time to time. They had just finished recording the song "How strong do you think I am" which Jude had just finished writing a few days earlier.

"Jude that was awesome! You should perform that at your concert tomorrow night," Haley said excitedly.

"No, Darius only wants me to perform songs from my album, including My Sweet Time and Waste my Time," Jude replied unenthusiastically. Haley laughed.

"Nice titles, how about you make another song titled "Tommy Time", she mocked.

Jude glared at her, clearly not finding it funny.

"What?" Haley asked innocently, "It would be funny." Jude rolled her eyes.

"Maybe for you, for me it would be torture," she laughed.

"Oh so now you hate him?"

"Easier to hate him than like him," Jude replied matter-of-factly.

"Ahh…gotcha.," Jude got up out of her chair.

"I need a break. Let's go swimming for a little bit," she suggested, pulling Haley up as well.

"Can't, we're not allowed in the 'filming areas,'" Haley replied using air-quotes. Jude stopped and put a hand on her hip in thought.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…well then let's just go upstairs and watch it on TV. The episode from Tuesday should be on in about a half hour." Jude checked her cell phone for the time, seeming unfazed.

"_You _want to watch the show?" Haley asked in shock.

"Yeah why not?" Jude kept her tone light and bubbly. Haley just sighed in disbelief, holding the door open for Jude.

"Okay, if you really want to," she replied shaking her head knowingly.

As they were going upstairs they passed through the kitchen and saw cameras outside in the back yard filming everyone. Most were just having drinks or swimming. Others, like Rachel and Sadie, were in the hot tub with Tommy. Jude saw Tommy lean over and whisper something in her sister's ear while Sadie giggled flirtatiously. _What the…? What the heck is he doing? Mr. "I'm faking it" sure doesn't look like he's faking to me! Men…can't live with them, but apparently we're not supposed to live without them._

Haley saw Jude's expression turn from calm to pissed off in a matter of seconds. _This is why she shouldn't be watching the show_. Haley thought while steering Jude off towards the door.

"Maybe you're not ready to be watching the show yet," she said carefully. Jude sighed, giving one last glance out to the backyard.

"Maybe you're right. But I am watching the elimination tomorrow, no matter what you say," she said determined.

"Fine, but you really need to get over him and stick with this plan."

"I am sticking with the plan!" Jude exclaimed before letting out a loud huff, "I don't even remember why I had a stupid plan anyway. I mean what's so bad about the million dollars," she spoke to her self. Haley ignored her comment before pressing the issue further.

"Yeah but part of this plan should include you getting over him; that would make things hell of a lot easier," she told her as they were rounding the corner to go upstairs. What they didn't see was the Jeff, an executive, lurking in the side-hallway.

When they were gone, Jeff walked slowly out into the main entry-way. _Very interesting…_he thought carefully,_ I can see it now "Sister versus sister, a behind the scenes affair with Little Tommy Q". The question is…how to get them alone and on camera?_ Jeff thought smiling as he followed the girls upstairs.

Inside of Jude's room, Haley plopped down onto her bed as Jude closed the door. Jeff took his place right outside the door, pressing his ear up against it.

Jude turned to Haley with a smirk on her face. Haley recognized that look instantly. She had an idea working out that would probably turn out bad. Not that it was going to stop her from doing it.

"I think have I a plan to mess with Lil' Tommy Q's head." Haley sat up with a weary but unsurprised look on her face.

"Not _another_ plan, please! Look how well the first one turned out," Haley tried, but her protest fells on deaf ears.

"I'll be right back!" Jude exclaimed suddenly, a smirk curving out into a smooth smile. Ignoring Haley's disapproval she turned on her heels, heading for the door. On the other side Jeff abruptly tore his face from the door just as Jude was opening it. They bumped into each other as Jeff was trying to cover up his behavior. Instead he fell to the ground upon their collision.

"Oh God! Are you okay? I am so sorry!" Jude said as she helped him up, her brain not realizing it odd that he be standing right outside her door. Jeff smiled casually.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry but I didn't catch your name earlier at the meeting?," he said extending his hand out to her.

"I'm Jude," she replied shaking his hand. Jude smiled politely at him. "Hey umm…do you know if they are still shooting down stairs?"

"Actually they just finished so it's okay if you want to go downstairs now."

"Thank you! Oh, and I'm really sorry for knocking you over," she replied apologetically. Jeff grinned brightly.

"Don't worry about it," he said, turning away from her to stride down the hallway_. _Once he was facing away from her a devilish grin broke out across his lips as he reached in his pocket for his cell phone.

Jude stared after Jeff shaking her head. She couldn't believe how careless she was at times. _Leave it to me to knock down unsuspecting producers walking down the hallway…_she thought to herself with a small smile.

Jude then remembered her newly discovered plan, the wheels inside her head immediately kicking on again; however, as soon as they started they froze, forgetting why she had stormed out of her room in the first place. Knowing Haley was probably wondering where the heck she was, Jude turned on her heel and walked back into the room, feeling a little bit stupid.

When she entered the room, Haley was pacing back and forth. Her head shot up when Jude entered.

"Well?" Haley asked curiously. Jude closed the door and beamed excitedly.

"I've got a plan." Haley rolled her eyes before laughing.

"You always have plans; and none of them are ever going to do you any good," she pointed out. It was Jude's turn to laugh.

"Oh, but this one will be so much fun!" Jude exclaimed, over-exaggerating her happiness. Haley crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide the smirk that was dying to suppress itself.

"Okay, you got me. What is it?"

"We're going to crash the party down there," Jude stated eagerly. Haley's brows creased, but Jude could see intrigue form in her eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying you and I…. we go trash that little bay watch party down there." Haley smiled.

"I have to say…I love the way your mind works," she replied, "sometimes." Haley and Jude chuckled before Jude realized that she, rather stupidly, didn't bring a swimsuit.

"Except we have a small problem," Jude said demonstrating with her fingers.

"And what's that?"

"How can I wreck a swim party if I have nothing to swim in?"

"You mean to tell me, that you came here, to The Bachelor, without bringing a swim suit? Wow, I really did over estimate you…I took you to be the smart one of the family," Haley mocked sarcastically. Jude scoffed.

"Hey now…" Haley laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I should have an extra suit in my room."

"Thanks…now let's go get hot!" They both busted out in laughter.

"Don't ever say that again," Haley joked as Jude rolled her eyes smiling.

Outside Tommy was still soaking up the hot tub with Sadie, Rachel, Tiffany, and Laura. He had seen the way Jude was looking at him through the kitchen earlier. _What does she want from me? She pushes me away then looks like she wants to kill me if I so much as talk to another girl! God…she needs to stop this act and just tell me how she feels._ He thought,_ but she did Tommy, didn't you hear her at the club last weekend? She said "I don't want you". _Tommy smiled at Laura trying to make it seem like he was in the conversation. Tommy then looked back at the empty kitchen window…_I don't buy it._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while...but school's over for me now, so hopefully I can update a lot sooner that this. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to Review!!It's really important to me.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Of course the song in this chapter isn't mine, it's "Natural Disaster" from Instant Star. Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Inside Jude and Haley where about finished getting ready. Jude had a striped black and navy blue halter that had a little wood circle in the middle of it. Haley was sporting a striped green and white bathing suit that also tied around the neck and back. Jude put her aviators on top of her head while Haley put her "Paris Hilton" sunglasses on. Once done, they smiled at their reflections, feeling confident.

"Now lets go down there and show 'Lil' Tommy Q' how real women live life," Jude smirked. Haley nodded in agreement.

"Hell Yeah!" Jude just rolled her eyes and Haley chuckled. They both started downstairs but Jude stopped by a mirror.

"Now what?" she whined as Jude started putting clear lip-gloss on before fixing her hair. It pulled back into a half-up half-down look. Her blonde bangs fell loosely around her face.

"Just refreshing my look." Jude turned around finally ready. Both girls descended the stairs, sauntering through the kitchen. It wasn't until they reached the sliding glass door that they saw Tommy with Sadie. "You ready?"

"Let's do it!"

They both opened the door together as they put their sunglasses on. The wind started to blow as it brushed the hair away from their face like the fans in modeling shoots. They walked with confidence down the patio like two gorgeous models walking the runway.

"Do you think he'll notice?" Jude said whispering in Haley's ear.

"He better!" They laughed and it caught Tommy's attention.

"Wow…" he said under his breath as he was staring at Jude. Jude's beauty was no match for Tommy's mind. Jude and Haley pulled two chairs next to the pool as they laid their towels down on the chairs. They put sun lotion on and started up a casual conversation. Jude's back was toward Tommy, giving Haley the view of Tommy.

"Is he looking?" Jude asked with a nervous smile warming up on her face.

"Umm…" she started laughing again, "Jude you better look for yourself." Jude turned around very slowly to face Tommy. As soon as she saw him staring at her she smiled and lowered her sunglasses, shooting him a look. Tommy snapped out of his trance and immediately turned away, striking up a conversation awkwardly.

"I can't believe this is actually working for once," Jude said smiling. Haley nodded her head and took off her sunglasses.

"Hey Jude, can you play me a song please?" she fluttered her eyelashes. Jude was surprised by her random request, but nevertheless thought it was a fun idea.

"Sure, go get your bongos. I have the perfect song for this moment."

Haley quickly ran into the mansion, leaving Jude alone by the pool. She felt self-conscious all of a sudden, feeling alone next to everyone at the party. Jude felt relieved when Haley emerged a few minutes later, carrying her bongos and also Jude's guitar.

"Here's the beat," Jude explained to her as she started to play the song. "The song is called Natural Disaster."

_Am I another Casualty?  
In the battle you're fighting?  
You're your own worse enemy,  
At war with yourself, but you can't see._

_And I can't stand to watch,  
Your comet coming fast,  
Everywhere you go it seems that lighting strikes and then you crash,  
I don't know how you do it,  
It always ends the same,  
Everywhere you go it seems lightning strikes but there's no rain, no rain._

Everyone at the hot tub turned and noticed Jude singing, including Tommy. He just stared at her, completely ignoring an irritated Sadie.

_Feel like you're moving in slow motion,  
And you don't know where you're going,  
You tried it all and it's too boring,  
Tighten up your grip cause it's a long way down._

_And I can't stand to watch,  
Your comet coming fast,  
Everywhere you go it seems lighting strikes and then you crash,  
I don't know how you do it,  
It always ends the same,  
Everywhere you go it seems lightning strikes but there's no rain._

_Watching you slip away,  
It's getting harder everyday,  
When you're coming down like a hurricane,  
I can't stand to see you in pain,  
So I just look away._

_I can't stand to watch,  
Your comet coming fast,  
Everywhere you go it seems lighting strikes and then you crash,_  
_I don't know how you do it,  
It always ends the same,  
Everywhere you go it seems lightning strikes but there's no rain, no rain, no rain..._

_Lightening strikes but there's no rain._

Jude heard applause coming from the crowd behind them. She turned and saw everyone, excluding Sadie, clapping for their little show. Haley and Jude smiled, as the set their instruments down next to them.

"Now let's go in the pool!" Jude exclaimed.

They both agreed as they backed up and ran together. Jumping into the pool they both did cannon balls, sending the explosion of water everywhere. They returned to the surface and just laughed as they started to splash each other. One by one the girls started exiting the hot tub and joining the pool. However, both were oblivious to Tommy's greedy look that seemed to be zoned in on one girl in particular.

"Let's play a game! Let's play sharks and minnows!" Sadie exclaimed. Everyone agreed, however Jude couldn't help but shake her head. _I can't even remember the last time I played that game…what 8 years ago?_ Nevertheless, she succumbed to the majority. However, she felt her heart speed up hearing a silky voice reside from behind her.

"Can I play or is this a girls-only game?" Tommy asked with a breathtaking smile upon entering the pool. Jude took a few deep breaths for composure.

"It's okay, we all know you're secretly a girl," she laughed, as Tommy's smile turned into a scowl.

"I nominate Tommy as the shark!" Everyone then started chanting "Tommy! Tommy!";

everyone except Jude and Haley, who stood off by themselves, shaking their heads in annoyance.

"Fine."

He than started to chase the girls around as Jude and Haley just watched him hone in on Sadie. "Gotcha!" He picked her up and she started to giggle. Surprisingly, he than leaned in and kissed her. Jude turned and watched as they where practically making out in the pool. All of the other girls were shooting out comments, trying to cover up their jealousy.

Jude immediately got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her. Through her anger her guitar fell. It didn't brake but the sound of it falling caught both Sadie's and Tommy's attention. She looked over at Tommy, her expression one of hurt, anger, and jealousy; feelings that she didn't, and shouldn't, be feeling right now. Shaking her head for probably the tenth time, she slowly walked back into the mansion.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so this I know is a super short post...they were already written, and my chapters I write now are longer...but I don't have time to rearrange the chapters and combine them when I'm posting them in three different places...each place at a different posting point lol. so just stick with me for a little bit. I want to hopefully have the next part up by tonight or tomorrow. Until then, read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing song "Don't Turn Away" by Ra...but if you haven't heard it...listen to it. It's freaking amazing!! lol okay that's my music tip of the day.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Later that night after taking a shower and changing into her pajamas, Jude headed to the guest living room trying to find Haley. Instead she intercepted an eager looking Jeff. He almost looked a little _too _excited to see her.

"Jude! Oh I just listened to your new single, and I have to say, it rocks!" Jude smiled tentatively at him.

"Thanks, always good to please a fan," she replied.

"Yes and I was wondering, it would be great if tomorrow night you could put on a show for everyone here at the mansion. Well not everyone, I want it to be part of an episode of the show, to get ratings up."

"I thought you told us that we couldn't appear on camera," Jude replied with confusion.

"Well no one will know you're staying at the mansion, they'll just know that we got the famous Jude Harrison in to perform! Plus, you'll be the only one from the extra guests that will be shown on camera."

"Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Jude stated nervously.

"Why not? Oh, if it's Darius you're worried about, I called him and he said it would be a great idea, he said you need the publicity."

Jude tried hard not to roll her eyes at the mention of her boss's name. Now she knew that she had no way out of this trap. If word got back to Darius that she had refused a performance, the gloves would come off and she would soon feel his wrath.

"Well…ok sure I'll do it," Jude sighed in defeat. Jeff, if possible, grew happier at her response. His eyes lit up and Jude smiled weakly, already feeling worse about her decision.

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow night! Oh, and be in the ballroom at around...oh…eight o'clock? Great, bye Jude!" he said walking away smiling mischievously to himself._ Perfect idea, Jeff. This way she'll be in the vicinity of the show tomorrow night with no best friend to pull her away; just Tommy, her and a little friend of mine…yeah this'll work._

At midnight Jude tossed restlessly in her room, not able to fall asleep. Huffing, she through the blankets off and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, but the sound of her stomach growling broke her away from the white darkness of the ceiling. _Ugh, I should've eaten earlier with Haley…_she thought reluctantly getting out of bed.

Padding to the kitchen she walked to the counter, rubbing her eyes. Not wanting to stand in darkness she flicked on the light, illuminating the room to find Tommy sitting in a stool. Jude jumped up in surprised and let out a small scream. Tommy jerked his gaze up to hers just as shocked.

"Shh! Keep you're voice down will you!" he whispered loudly.

"Why do you care if anyone sees you?!" She replied in the same hushed tone.

"Well maybe because I'm tired of being on camera twenty four seven!" Jude laughed in response, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well then maybe you should've rethought the whole reality TV concept."

"Yeah, maybe I should have," he said glaring at her. Jude raised an eye brow in question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jude asked bitterly. Tommy stared at her incredulously, though still through anger.

"What is your problem?! Why do you keep pushing me away like this? Just tell me how you really feel!"

Tommy's eyes burned their way through Jude's, forcing her to look away. Jude sighed, not knowing what to say. Frustration took over her in result.

"I thought I did…so good luck with Sadie."

"I already told you that none of it is real!" Tommy exclaimed furiously, yet through whispers. Jude scoffed.

"And I already told you that I didn't want you and this couldn't happen!"

They were both locked in on each other now in a heated battle. Neither wanted to give ground and were stuck staring at each other in fury. Tommy kept staring at her intently, waiting for her to give up. That time never came. Tommy let out an exasperated sigh in frustration. Standing up he walked to the door.

"Yeah well I'm not buying it. I'm not giving up on you Harrison," he said walking out of the kitchen leaving Jude in thought.

Entering his personal recording studio Tommy fell into the black leather chair. This was the one place Tommy felt at home. He would come down here, write songs and just let loose and become someone else entirely.

He picked up his guitar and played a rhythm. After about twenty minutes he ended up with something that was perfect for a song he was writing. He searched for his song journal flipping open to the page. Humming the melody with the beat it suddenly clicked. The chorus was the one part of the song that he had been having trouble with…until now.

_**Don't, Don't turn away**_

_**Don't let it take you over**_

_**You cannot give in**_

_**Don't let it take you over now**_

Finding inspiration just flowing to him he continued to write.

_**And in your eyes I catch**_

_**A tiny glimpse of heaven calling**_

_**You try to stay in touch but can you**_

_**End what has no real beginning**_

_**In your eyes you see it done**_

_**Colors drained away like water**_

_**Distance all but disappears**_

_**And nothing can be done…**_

Closing his journal he sat back up, satisfied with the progress of the song. Feeling tired he left the studio and went back upstairs. He stopped for a second staring at Jude's door. Then as quick as the idea of knocking came to him, it left realizing that Jude will have to come to him, and when she does, he'll be the one to turn away from her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay thanks to those of you who've been reviewing this! I wanted to get at least this post out today, seeing as how I'll be leaving for New York tomorrow morning and won't be back until Friday night. So enjoy, read, and review!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next day all Jude could think about was her performance that would be taking place later on that evening. On top of that Jeff had also asked her to be on set when they start the eliminations. He wanted to make sure she was ready to go on right after Tom announced who was going home. Jude was praying it was Sadie, but after last night's events she realized there was no chance in hell she was going home anytime soon.

Sadie knocked on her door and Jude let her in, thinking that she was going to get yelled at once again for crashing the pool party yesterday. After Jude and Haley's little incident, Sadie had quite vividly explained to Jude how she felt; but that's only putting it nicely. Jude was sure she lost some hearing afterward. What didn't make sense to Jude is why she was yelling when she got to make-out with him. _Sadie has never made any sense in her whole life…_Jude thought watching her sister saunter into the room.

However to Jude's dismay, Sadie's attitude had transformed into one of excitement. Light was generating off of her face as she flashed her pearly whites at her sister. Jude mentally rolled her eyes at her. _This can only mean one thing…Quincy._

"Well, you seem to be happier this morning," Jude pointed out without emotion.

"Well, it seems as though you're little 'attempt' at earning attention didn't work," she stated smugly. Jude folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean 'attempt'? I don't want Quincy."

"I never said you wanted him, but whatever you were pulling didn't work."

"Oh and why is that?" she asked with an edge of curiosity.

"Because Tommy just told me he wants me," she said proudly. Jude choked out a laugh in amusement.

"Yeah, you and half of the world," she replied.

"No I mean, he said he wants me to be his girlfriend. I know he still has to date those other girls, but he doesn't care. He says we can date secretly behind scenes, and no one will notice because we're supposed to be like that for the show. So needless to say, by the end of this show I'll be walking away with fiancé," she said smiling like a little kid. Clearly she was gloating. "Aren't you happy for me?" she asked when Jude didn't give a reaction.

"Of course! This has been your dream, I'm glad it's finally happening for you," Jude said before blowing out a huge sigh and leaning against the door frame. Sadie just smiled and left the room as eagerly as she came.

Needing to let out some frustration, went over to her bed, took a pillow and screamed loudly into it._ Damn you Tommy Quincy! Just when I thought I had you where I wanted you, you had to pull something like this! Oh you think you're so good at this? Just wait until you see what I have in store for you…_But getting back at him wasn't going to take away the hurt that was forming in the pit of her stomach. It was just a way to take her mind off of it. Not wanting to think about this anymore she grabbed her journal and left her room in search of the studio.

Quincy was downstairs fixing himself a sandwich, happy about he handled the situation. _Fight fire with fire…or in this case, sister with sister._ He knew that as soon as he asked Sadie to be his girlfriend she would run and brag to Jude. _About time she gets a taste of her own medicine_. He thought while Jeff walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Just the man I was looking for…" Jeff stated eagerly.

"Hey man. Did you need to talk to me about something?"

"Not really, just have to let you know about today's events. Since today's the first elimination night we won't be filming anything but the ceremony at 7:30," he started.

"Sounds good to me," Tommy replied nodding his head.

"Oh! And in celebration of the first elimination I've asked for Jude Harrison to sing following the ceremony," he said watching Tommy's reaction carefully.

Tommy jerked his head up hearing Jude's name but quickly recovered and replied nonchalantly, "That's cool." Jeff smiled coolly before replying.

"Yeah I thought it would be good publicity for us, and her."

"Yeah it would be. Her new album rocks," he agreed trying not to sound as if he actually cared.

"Yeah that's for sure. So I told all of the girls to be in the ballroom tonight at 7, including Jude. Then at 7:30 you announce who's going home, and then Jude performs one of her songs."

"Well it all sounds good. So I'm just going to go down to the studio for a little bit. I'll see you tonight ok?" he said stealthily, wanting to get away from Jeff as quickly as possible. Jeff didn't miss a beat.

"Ok Tom, oh be there at 6:30 tonight!" he said noticing Tommy's hurry to get out of the kitchen. _Yup, there's definitely something going on there_. He thought smugly while turning to the refrigerator to make him self a sandwich.

Tommy made his escape to the studio so he could finish his song, but found that he wasn't the only one who had the same idea.

"Jude what are you doing?" he asked half annoyed. Jude turned around in her chair to face him, unsurprised.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Actually I should be the one asking _you_ that," she replied irritated.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Jude laughed stiffly.

"Why did you ask Sadie out? Just out of curiosity. Was it just to get back at me, huh?" she asked, standing up to face him. Tommy didn't back down.

"I like Sadie, Jude. And at least _she_ isn't afraid to show her true feelings! Unlike some people I know," he said turning to the soundboard to adjust a few things.

"You are such an ass! You claim that you like me, but then go after my sister just to piss me off!" This got a smile out of Tommy.

"Oh so it does piss you off?" he asked turning towards her.

"Why wouldn't it?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you and I quote, 'don't want to be with me'?"

"You know what? I was just doing that to protect you, but now I can clearly see that you're not even worth it!" she spat back, temper rising.

"Protect me from what? I can take care of myself Jude!" he yelled. Frustrated, Jude turned away from him and kept her head down, trying not to look at him. The continuous aching feeling was coming back to her with a vengeance. Jude looked up to Tommy and saw all of the anger in his eyes, which didn't help the feeling go away at all.

"It doesn't matter…but just tell me one thing. Why Sadie?" she asked in a hurt tone. Tommy looked away in deep thought. Finally he sighed in defeat, glancing at Jude.

"I don't know what to say. It was a mistake. Will you please just give me a chance?" he pleaded, looking straight into her eyes._ Be strong, Jude. Be strong._ She thought while her heart was screaming at her in disagreement.

"What do you think?" she said with an attitude.

"Honestly, I don't know why you're making this harder than it has to be," he said walking up to her.

"What do you want me to do? Admit that I like you? Then yes, I like you. Ok?!" she yelled frustrated. She put a hand to her head and sat down on the black leather couch. Tommy sat down next to her and took one of her hands, both forgetting about Sadie.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" he asked in a calm tone. Jude turned to look him straight in the eye. _Why does he always do this? Make me hate him yet want to run back to him every damn time. But he has a point…why am I pushing him away? Think…I know there's a good answer somewhere…_His stare was clogging her brain, not being able to come up with one of the many answers that she used to have to that question.

"I don't know," she said looking away from him. "All I know is that you've been screwing up my plans ever since I got here," she added in a soft tone never taking her eyes off of him. They just stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Ever want to say screw the plan and go with impulse?"

"All the time," she replied barely audible. He then leaned in closing the space between them. Jude wanted to say she was surprised, but a part of her truthfully knew that eventually one of them would've given in. This time it just happened to be both of them.

What started out as a slow kiss soon turned into a heated passionate one. Neither wanted to pull away, however Tommy did_. It's_ _Time to show her what she's been doing to me._ _Even if it kills me…_He thought while turning away from her.

"I'm sorry Jude, we can't do this. I'm with Sadie now," he said trying to sound convincing. It was hard when he had to hide a smile at Jude's face.

He stood up and left the room without another word. Jude's face was one of shock and disbelief. She got up and kicked the couch in anger. _WHAT?! Is he joking? He would rather have Sadie than me? The idiot. I'm sick and tired of these stupid games._ _I can't let him just get away with doing that. This…is war. _Jude thought while turning back to her guitar, putting the finishing touches on the song she was going to sing tonight.

Jeff sat back in his office, satisfied with the scene that had just played out before him. _Quincy's already doing the dirty work for me, dating the sister to get Jude mad. Nice touch, but let's see if we can kick this up a notch or two…_Jeff thought while rewinding the security tape and pressing play to watch it again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay thank you all for waiting a week while I was in New York...which was amazing by the way. I went there with my church on a mission trip. But anyhoo, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's more of a prelude into something more, but you'll find that out in chapter 16. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the songs "How Strong Do You Think I Am?" from Instant Star, or "Don't Turn Away" by Ra (I really suggest if you haven't heard don't turn away, to go onto youtube and listen to it. It really gives you a feel for Tommy's sound and is an AMAZING song, for those who like rock music)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

That night Tommy was in his room getting ready for the ceremony. Staring into the mirror he couldn't help but realize what an idiot he had been earlier. _What am I doing? Jude was actually ready to be with me and I push her away? I…the one who wanted to get her to stop pushing me away? Yeah like that makes any sense…_ he thought, tearing his gaze away from the mirror, sick from the image.

He was dreading tonight, yet anxious at the same time. Hopefully, if all went well, things will be fixed by the end of the evening. Shaking his head once again in disgust he put on the black jacket to his suit, ready to leave the room.

Making his way down the steps he saw Jeff across the room talking to some cameramen. Looking away, Tommy hoped that he wouldn't be seen and would be saved from the torture of another conversation with him. There was just something about Jeff that annoyed the hell out of him. Upon entering the main hallway, Tommy's luck seemed to run out. Jeff had spotted him and was walking over rather exuberantly.

"Hey Tom, are you ready for tonight?" Jeff asked Tom when he finally reached him. Tommy gave a deep sigh and tried desperately not to roll his eyes.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Don't look so sad Tom. You're only losing 2 girls, you'll still have 18 more after tonight," he replied giving a laugh. Tommy gritted his teeth.

"It isn't them I'm worried about. Now if you'll excuse me I have something I have to take care of before we start," Tommy replied hastily. _Damn Producers…_he thought stalking off in the opposite direction of Jeff.

Tommy walked inside the studio taking a deep breath. He needed to calm his nerves before the show started. Picking up his song journal he leafed through it looking over the lyrics one more time. Tommy couldn't remember how many times he had re-written this song just to make it right; and still there were some doubts in his mind. _Too late to back out now…_he thought grabbing his guitar before heading over to the set.

Ignoring Jeff and the camera crew, Tommy made a bee-line for the platform they had set up for the concert. Approaching the platform he found Jason and the other musicians who would be performing with Jude that night.

"You guys ready for tonight?" he asked Jason.

"Definitely Tom, your song's actually not as bad as I thought it was going to be," Jason replied with a chuckle.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect 'Lil Tommy Q' to be doing rock." Tommy cracked a faint smile and nodded, choosing not to comment on Jason's choice of nickname. "Have you ever thought about going solo?"

"Maybe one day."

"You should, I think it would be a great way to get rid of the boy band image," he said laughing a little, "But we're all set. So we're playing this song right after Jude plays hers'?"

"Yup, right after she gets off stage. Have one of your guys make sure she doesn't leave the room," Tommy replied

"Ok, that we can do," he agreed looking back over his shoulder, "I'm going to have to get back to the band, we have to go through sound check and everything before they start the ceremony. I'll see you later Tom."

"That's fine. Thanks for all your help Jason," Tommy replied thankfully.

Jude was in her room getting ready while confessing what had happened in the studio to Haley. She was dressed in her concert outfit which consisted of designer jeans, brown high-heeled boots, and a white long-sleeved top. Haley was trying to apply make-up on her, finding the task difficult through Jude's jitteriness. Concert's never made Jude nervous; however facing Quincy after their little 'incident' wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"I can't believe I gave into him. I just threw away the whole plan!" she exclaimed.

"Sit still or else you're going to have a black streak straight across your face!" Haley ordered eye liner in hand. Jude continued on in her rant without any pause.

"He's been trying so hard to make me give in, so he can just push me away! No, I'm not letting that happen."

"Oh, so you're trying to fight for him now?"

"Not fight for him, that's stupid. I'm just going to show him how badly this is hurting me and let him know that he can't keep me down," she said confidently. Haley rolled her eyes, choosing not to call her bluff.

"Well, good for you," she said looking at the clock, "ok get a move on you have to be down there in less than five minutes."

"Ok, wish me luck!"

"Good luck! I wish I could see you perform our song, though," Haley replied.

"Yeah, I understand. It should be on TV tomorrow night for us to watch," Jude tried enthusiastically.

"Ok, see you later tonight then."

"Bye," she said walking out the door and down the staircase. _I can do this, I can do this_… she kept telling herself, nervously entering the ballroom. Jude saw Tommy talking to one of the producers in the corner. A familiar knot formed in the pit of her stomach, sending a whole other type of nerves throughout her. _Why am I still attracted to him even though he's hurt me this much? _she thought staring at him longingly. That is until he looked up and caught her. Jude quickly turned away embarrassed and walked backstage, shaking her head.

When everything was settled backstage, the ceremony started. All of the girls walked out in a procession to the middle of the room, where there were 18 roses sitting on a small table. Tommy stood behind the table, watching all of the girls in front of him. Sadie gave him a smile, which he returned uneasily. Jake, the host of the show, came into the room and started talking to the camera.

"Welcome back viewers to the first elimination of The Bachelor. Tonight, two of our lovely ladies will be heading home. Tom? If you would please," he said gesturing toward the roses on the table. Tommy had no trouble picking two girls to go home. Picking up the first rose he plastered a smile to his face before calling down the first girl.

Ashley walked excitedly to Tommy, accepting the rose. Soon followed Rachel and 15 other girls who eagerly accepted theirs. Tommy uneasily grabbed the last rose, quickly glancing over to Jude in the corner who was watching with a pained expression. Hoping the camera didn't catch that he turned his gaze back to the girls, not one flaw in his fake white smile.

"Sadie," he said as she walked up to him with a flirtatious smile. Reluctantly he said those five words, "Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course, what took you so long?" she asked while kissing him then pulling him in for a hug. Tommy looked over in Jude's corner only to see it empty. His heart sank as he pulled away and Sadie took her spot next to Brianna. The cameras turned back to Jake.

"Ok folks there you have it, our top 18. Now we have a special performance for you all tonight. Please welcome Jude Harrison singing her brand new song titled 'How Strong Do You Think I Am'," he said turning to the stage that had been set up. Jude walked out on stage putting on a fake smiling while taking a microphone.

"Hey you guys, this is a song that I actually have just written with a little help from a friend of mine. Hope you like it," she said staring straight at Tommy.

_**If I don't cry, do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own**__._

_**How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?**_

_**How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?**_

Tommy's heart sank once again as he watched her sing. There was really no one like Jude Harrison. _I'm such an idiot…not like I didn't already know this._

_**It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
Whatch you going to do?**_

Tommy was becoming very uncomfortable as Jude's stare came upon him again. _Stay calm, Tommy. You can get through this. Only a little longer than she can finally see how you feel too. Just keep your nerve…no reason for anyone to get suspicious._

_**If I move in any closer,  
If you let go and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change**__._

_She's got that right_, Tommy thought as Jude sang through the course. _Everything will change…_Jude finished the song and stepped off the stage. Like Tommy had anticipated, she tried to make a beeline toward the door and was stopped by Jason and Evan.

"You might want to stay here for this," he said while Tommy was walking to center stage. Tommy took the microphone in his hand and spoke into it.

"Ok the night's not over yet. As a special treat I'm going to be playing a song for you guys that I've written. It's called 'Don't Turn Away'. This is dedicated to someone very special. She knows who she is…" he said gazing at Jude unnoticeably. Sadie of course was in the crowd beaming, thinking it was about their newfound relationship. The producers and contestants were trying not to laugh, thinking that this was going to be another song like 'Pick Up the Pieces'. They were going to be very, very mistaken.

The guitars started playing as Tommy sang out the first words.

**_Under the sun I stand_****_  
Over the wings of Fallen Angels_****_  
I can't believe the things you show me_****_  
In my dreams I have you next to me_****_  
Yeah…_**  
**_  
_****_Forever gone is love_****_  
Out of control I fall in trenches_****_  
And if you leave me empty_****_  
How will I design the world I need_**

**_In your eyes you see it done_****_  
Colors drained away like water_****_  
Distance all but disappears_****_  
And nothing can be done_**

**_Don't, don't turn away_****_  
Don't let it take you over_****_Y  
ou cannot give in_****_  
Don't let it take you over now_**

**_And in your eyes I catch_****_  
A tiny glimpse of heaven calling_****_  
You try to stay in touch but can you  
_****_End what has no real beginning_**

Everyone was shocked at this new style that Tommy was playing. No one knew of his secret desire to go solo as a rock artist. However only Jude's heart sank as she listened to his words.

**_And I walk away_**

**_I leave you right where you stand_**

**_I'll never regret all that I said to you_**

**_But you never turned away_**

**_Don't, don't turn away_**

**_Don't let it take you over_**

**_You cannot give in_**

**_Don't let it take you over now_**

When Tommy looked at Jude he could tell he got a message through to her. She almost had tears coming to her face as she watched him get down off the stage. Jude felt a pang in her stomach, realizing that she was once again falling for him. Only this time she didn't know if she could get back up.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay thanks you guys for all the replies! They really are appreciated, I'm going to try to get a lot more chapters up before I have to leave next Thursday for vacation. I'll be gone from the 10th through the 19th...please don't kill me lol. But read this and remember to review! Always appreciated. And LadyKatyUltimateFan, that would be really cool if you posted that fan fiction, if you do let me know(I love the movie I Want to Marry Ryan Banks, lol)!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Coming off the stage all Tommy could focus on was the teary eyed Jude staring at him, as if she was waiting for him. Tommy felt his stomach sink, realizing that he never wanted to see her cry ever again in his life. As he was walking toward her, a bubbly Sadie intercepted him.

"That was amazing! Not the usual music I really like, but that was so sweet you wrote a song for me!" she exclaimed while trying to pull him in for a hug. As she did Tommy glanced at Jude and shrugged. Being with Sadie right now was not helping his image any. Tommy eased his way out of the hug while still staring at Jude.

"Sadie, give me ten minutes. I need to go talk to Jude."

"Why?" she asked with an attitude, a little surprised at his sudden personality change.

"Just give me ten minutes," he said walking away from her.

Jude was standing against the wall with her head down, not wanting him to see the way he affected her. It broke his heart to see her like that, _and it's all my fault…_he thought.

"Jude…" he said quietly lifting her chin up.

"Can we do this somewhere else? Somewhere where my sister can't glare at me the whole time," she said looking back to her sister who was impatiently waiting for Tommy to come back.

"Sure," he answered and led her to an empty room close by, which turned out to be a bathroom. As they entered, Tommy shut the door and locked it. When he turned back around to see her, neither could say a word. They were just lost in each other's stare, not wanting to say something to ruin the moment. Jude felt a tear slide down her face as she watched him.

Finally both of them said in unison: "I'm Sorry!" and embraced each other in a tight hug, holding on for dear life. Tommy ran his hand through her hair and along her back as she sobbed into his neck.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I was the one who pushed you away today after pressuring you so hard," he said, reluctantly pulling back a little. He ran his hands along her arms and shoulders trying to comfort her. She looked up in to his entrancing eyes.

"But I was the one who started it! God, why does this have to be so hard!" she said turning around and putting her hands on the sink, trying to support herself. Tommy walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her back. She looked up in the mirror to meet his eyes. There was so much warmth there that it made her heart skip a beat. Jude looked back down at her hands.

"All I know is that I've never felt this way before about anyone," she said very quietly. Tommy turned her to him and rested his hands on her hips.

"Well then that makes two of us," he said while pulling her towards him for a kiss. It was slow but deep as Jude reached up around his neck, pulling him closer. Their hearts were fire, neither being able to get enough of the other. Tommy pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let her go. By this time all thought process had left their minds, losing themselves in the passion. Feeling as if a whole lifetime passed them by, they regretfully and reluctantly eased back, just staring at each other.

"I would say something right now, but my mind has lost all capability to function," he said stepping back a little bit.

"Wow…" she said finally snapping out of the clearly visible daze that she was trapped in.

"Ok that's it, I'm breaking up with Sadie," he said shaking his head, feeling stupid that he had even started something with her. He turned toward the door as Jude put her hand on his arm. He immediately froze as if some powerful force was preventing him from taking another step. He turned around slowly to face her.

"As much as I want you to break up with Sadie, and trust me I do," she said smiling, "I don't think you should, or at least not right this minute." Tommy looked at her quizzically, thinking that she would be thrilled by this action.

"As much as I want to be with you, if you break up with her now, she'll make a huge scene. Plus talking with me, alone in a separate room, right before you do it makes people suspect things. If the producers found out, they wouldn't be too pleased with you…or me," she explained seeing his questioning look. Tommy sighed, frustrated at realizing how complicated things were. _I'm on a show to get engaged to someone, while falling for one of the contestant's sister, while dating that contestant. _Tommy thought while giving another sigh of disgust. He turned back to look at Jude, knowing that it would all be worth it in the end.

"Okay, maybe not now. But if not now then tomorrow," he stated firmly.

"Fine, but you better not hint anything toward being with me, or else I'll be the one to pay for it," she said giving in. He stepped closer to her, smiling at her trying to threaten him.

"Oh, and what would you do if I did?" he asked while putting his hands around her waist.

"You better watch it," she said smiling, "or else I'm going surprise you and have you running for dear life."

"Oh I would be running," he said, "but not away from you." He said kissing her once again. After a few minutes Jude pulled away and stepped back a little.

"So what are we? A couple, friends with benefits, or…"she started getting cut off once again by Tommy's lips. Jude kissed back smiling a little bit. "You still didn't answer my question," she told him.

"Well let's just put it this way, we're definitely not friends with benefits," he said looking into her icy blue eyes.

"Okay, then if we're going to actually be together we have to both agree not to play any more games."

"Agreed."

"And we have to make it seem like we're just casual friends. No one can find out. Except Haley, she won't tell anyone," she said not sure how he would take this next part, "but if we have to end it for some reason, by our choice or not, you have to promise me that you will just accept it and go along with it. The last thing we need is more complications in all of this," she said trying to study his reaction. Tommy frowned a little bit, not liking everything he was hearing. _What is she insinuating? Is she keeping something from me? Oh well, by the look she's giving me, it's either take the deal or not have a relationship with her at all. Yeah…I'll take the deal…_

"Done," he said smiling. Jude was relieved and gave him a huge hug. Pulling back she smiled at him.

"Ok we better get back out there before people start to get the right idea," she said grinning a little bit.

As they were coming out, it was hard not to laugh at the expression on Sadie's face. She looked beyond pissed. Thinking that she should get the hell out of there she excused herself.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go up to bed, Sadie. It's been a long night. I'll see you later?"

"Sure," she said giving her a death glare. Tommy, scared of being alone with 'Ms. I wanna kick your ass', decided it would be best if he left as well.

"Yeah I'm pretty beat too, Sadie. Is it alright if I catch up with you tomorrow?" he asked, praying that she wouldn't explode.

"Sure," she said not looking at him. Tommy gave her a peck on the cheek and exited the room, relieved with the feeling that he narrowly escaped an early death.

Sadie stood looking after them knowing something was up; and ticked that she, for once, didn't know what that something was. _I don't like this…I don't like this at all…_she thought staring at the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own the song "Your Eyes" from Instant Star. Thanks for the reviews once again you guys! Keep reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out really soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jude was sitting on the dock by the pool area. Tommy and her had been keeping their relationship secret for about a week now, and it was going pretty smoothly. They decided, at Tommy's regret, that he remain with Sadie for a cover. Not to mention, Sadie would pitch a diva fit and try to find any and all the dirt she can dig up. And Sadie...will do anything and find everything. So during most parts of the day he was occupied with Sadie, while every other spare minute was spent secretly with Jude.

She sat there wearing a small gray hoodie and blue jeans. The wind was blowing her hair away from her face and she was staring at the ocean. She watched as the water hit the beach and foam came crashing up onto the land. All of the contestants were out shopping and Jude was there by herself. At least that's what she thought before Tommy came behind her to give her a peck on the cheek. Everything felt so right to her. Tommy and her felt so right. She didn't know what she would do if they couldn't be together.

"Whacha got there Harrison?" He pointed to her guitar.

"Well let's just say when I get great inspiration…" she leaned in and gave him a kiss, "… I write number one hits." Tommy cracked a small smile.

"Care to show me?"

Jude reached down and grabbed her guitar, setting it in her lap. Staring out into the horizon she guided her fingers over the chords, humming lightly. The light of the sunset outlined the curves of Jude's face, leaving an orange glow around her eyes. Tommy couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Beautiful," Tommy whispered. Jude let her gaze fall on his, blushing slightly.

"Well it's nothing really official, I just have the chorus," she explained.

"I mean you're beautiful." Jude couldn't help but smile at his cheesiness. "Why don't you play me the chorus?" She nodded her head and started to strum one again keeping her eyes level with his.

_**Your eyes are holding up the sky,**_

_**Your eyes make me weak I don't know why,**_

_**Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth,**_

_**I thought my heart was bulletproof,  
now I'm dancing on the roof,  
and everybody knows I'm into you.**_

"What do you think?" she asked nervously, setting the guitar down.

"I love it," he replied with a smile. Jude didn't seem to believe him.

"Come on Tommy spit it out, I can handle it," she gave him a pleading look. Tommy just laughed.

"No, seriously it's amazing…truly amazing. You're amazing…" he gave her a weak smile. Jude smiled brightly and ran her hand along his jaw line and kissed him on the cheek. They put their foreheads together so there noses where barely touching.

They both knew sooner or later the contestants would be coming back and that this perfect moment would be over. They where both milking the moment for as long as they could. Tommy just held her as they watched the sun set over the horizon. Finally they both got up and turned back as Jude started to skip. Tommy was shaking his head and laughing.

"You're such a kid Harrison," he said sarcastically. She shot him an 'Oh know you didn't' look. She punched him on the arm while he exaggerated the pain. "Oww…. you got me!" he pretended to trip over himself as they both started to laugh. Tommy then pulled at the front of her shirt, causing her to crash against his chest. She put her arms around his neck as he leaned down to connect their lips. Picking her up they stumbled their way back inside together, almost reaching the staircase. They were just about to ascend them as they heard talking and laughing coming from outside, followed by the doorbell. Jude and Tommy broke apart slowly.

"It's a good thing they have to wait for us to get in the mansion," Jude breathed out.

"And why is that Ms. Harrison?" He asked humoring her. Jude smirked up at him.

"Because then they would be able to see me do this!" she grabbed his jean jacket and pulled him into another kiss.

Tommy's breath hitched in his throat before Jude pulled back slowly. They both wanted more but knew Sadie would be waiting for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jude whispered into his ear as she walked away from Tommy to answer the door. _Oh she's smooth…_he thought watching her open the door.

All of the girls rushed into the mansion with at least two or three big pink shopping bags. Jude just rolled her eyes as she quickly went to her room and closed the door. She was planning on finishing her song that she sang for Tommy when she was interrupted by Sadie. Jude jerked back bringing a hand to her heart.

"God Sadie you scared me to death!" she put her hand on her chest and started to breath slowly.

"Sorry Jude I just wanted to show you the most adorable top ever!!" she searched threw one of her bags and, what do you know, she bought a hot pink halter-top. "Tommy is going to love it now that I'm his girlfriend!"

"Cute shirt Sadie," she said with little enthusiasm. Jude ignored her as Sadie left the room. _Trust me Sadie he's not dating you because you wear a lot of pink._

Back at the set Jeff had gotten just what he was looking for. His plan to get everyone out of the mansion had worked. He had gotten his steamy scene with Jude and Tommy. _Now I just need to figure out when to blackmail – I mean confront them._ Jeff thought as he smirked, watching the scene of Jude and Tommy again. Mike, the executive producer, walked into the room, squinting over his shoulder to see what Jeff was watching. When he saw Tommy pull Jude in for a kiss his eyes widened in shock.

"Jeff! What the heck is this!" he yelled. Jeff was surprised and jumped out of his chair. Then looking back to the screen he smiled devilishly.

"This, my friend, is our way to the top of the charts! Once this gets out there, this new twist will shoot our ratings through the roof!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! All I see is Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy making out!"

"Exactly. I've been monitoring them. You know what else? Quincy is supposed to be secretly dating Sadie, her sister, while also apparently dating Jude."

"Oh man," he said laughing, "Quincy really did it this time."

"Yeah, he did. Which makes it better for the show, especially when I confront them saying that they need to stop seeing each other." Mike grinned, seeing where this is all going.

"Then when Sadie makes it into the top ten, so will Jude. Amazing man, you're a genius!" he exclaimed, "but the only thing our viewers will know is that Jude Harrison will be on the show with her sister, they don't know all of this behind the scenes action."

"Which is exactly why we will be showing this footage on the show right before the we introduce her."

"Oh that's harsh, man. Who do you think he'll choose?"

"If you've been seeing half the stuff that I've been getting, he'll pick Jude. According to them he only asked Sadie out to piss off Jude, and now that he's with Jude they don't want to make Sadie suspicious."

"This is getting too confusing," Mike replied bring a hand to his temple. "Wait a minute. Why are you making them split up?"

"There has to be some competition on the show. That's what this show is about. If he's with Jude and she's actually apart of the show, he'll want nothing to do with anyone else. Plus it also creates some tension between the two of them, which makes for better drama."

"I love the way you think! Keep me updated on everything," he said while turning towards the door. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Nah…I'll just stay here and finish up editing the video."

As Mike left the room Jeff smiled to himself. _If only you knew Quincy…if only you knew. Poor Jude. I'm doing her a favor, you know. All you'll do is hurt her so I might as well do it for you…_he thought while picking up his phone and waiting until the person on the other end picked up.

"Quincy? Yeah I just wanted to tell you about a meeting you're required to attend next Wednesday in the conference room…be there."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was the day after the third elimination, erasing two more girls from the competition. This left the total to twelve and also left a very nervous Jude and Haley.

"One more week until we're on the show, Jude," Haley sighed, "God, I really don't want to do this. I mean there's really no point for me even being on the show now we know he's in love with you."

"He's not in love with me, Haley," Jude denied.

"How can you still be denying it? I mean seriously?"

"I can't be in love with him. There's too much at stake," she replied nervously, not daring enough to look Haley in the eye. Jude folded her arms across her chest when her fingers began twitching from nerves.

"Yeah well if there's so much at stake then why the hell are you doing this to him?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed frustrated sitting down on her bed. She looked out the window and saw the cameras filming the show at the beach. Tommy was chasing after some blonde girl who had just splashed him with water. She turned back to Haley, "I mean I want to be with him. But I can't be in love with him. If I admit that to myself then it all goes to hell. Then all that will leave me with is a broken heart when this is all over."

"And it won't leave you with a broken heart now? Just because you won't say it doesn't mean you won't feel it. Oh and Jude? I never said _you _loved him." Haley smirked while Jude looked at her friend in bewilderment. Shaking her head, Haley smiled and walked into the bathroom before Jude could reply.

Jude's brow creased as she realized what her friend meant. _Oh crap. _She mentally slapped herself upside the head for once again misinterpreting things. Now Haley probably thought that _she _loved _him. _Well, she probably already thought that but Jude had just given her more food for thought. Before she could over analyze the situation any further, Haley strode back into the room cutting off her train off thought.

"You know," she started, waving her hair brush as she spoke, "I personally thought that you guys should've stopped seeing each other after that night club fiasco." Haley confessed, leaning next to the window so she could look out over the beach. It was almost twilight, the sun still shown brightly in the sky but hovering heavily over the ocean waters.

"Well thanks, especially since you're the one who wanted us together at the beginning," Jude said annoyed. If it wasn't for Haley pushing her to him so much, or for leaving her at the club for that matter, Jude would probably not be in the situation she was in now. At least that was the rationale Jude decided to take at the moment. It would be a nice delusion from actually owning up to the fact that she actually…l-lo-_liked _Tom Quincy. Yes, a _very _nice delusion.

"I did, but only because I thought you guys would hook up then forget about each other," she admitted truthfully. Jude stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Haley!"

"What?" she asked in her best 'don't look at me, I'm innocent' voice.

"Do I look like a whore to you?" she said standing in front of her.

"Well…not now but I can't say the same for that night at the club…" Haley trailed off in a sing song voice. Jude tried to look appalled but couldn't help but feel a tug at the corners of her mouth.

"That was a little bit slutty wasn't it?"

"Just a little bit," she said showing with her fingers, "and that's _before_ you told me about the grind fest that was going on."

"Now that part was fun," Jude smiled. Haley threw a pillow at her that hit her on the side of the head. "Hey!" Jude looked down at her watch that was reading 5:00. The camera crew and everyone would be coming inside. She had about an hour before Tommy had to go on another outing with the girls. _Maybe I can finally see him today…_she thought getting up and looking through her closet for something to wear.

"And where are you going?" She asked as Jude threw a huge pile clothes onto her bed.

"Trying to pick out an outfit to wear for when I see Tommy. He said to meet him in his room at 5:20," she replied.

"Oh, so I take it you don't like the just got out of bed look you're sporting right now," she laughed. Jude looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hey I didn't just get out of bed," she retorted.

"Exactly…" Haley answered going over to the bed, helping her pick out an outfit. She pulled out a short jean skirt with a cute red top that showed just a little bit of stomach.

"Oh so now you want me to look like a whore?"

"Trust me, you won't look like a whore. Not unless you want to," Haley smiled.

"Only on Wednesdays," she replied laughing. Haley looked at the calendar sitting on Jude's desk.

"Jude…today is Wednesday," Haley told her trying to contain the laughter she was desperately wanting to let out. Jude went over to the desk and looked at the calendar. Jude shrugged and picked up the clothes.

"Well then I guess I'll be wearing that outfit," she said almost sarcastically as she went into the bathroom to change.

Twenty minutes later Jude was outside of Tommy's room knocking on his door. After about a minute the door opened and Jude was pulled into the room by two strong arms. Tommy closed the door then pressed Jude up against it crashing his lips against hers. She couldn't help but smile as she pulled back.

"Well it's good to see you too."

"I missed you…so much," he replied out of breath.

"Well now you don't have to…" Jude replied swinging her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her again. Tommy encircled his hands around her waist as Jude ran her hands through his gel-free brunette hair. Finally pulling back Tommy leaned his forehead against hers. Remembering his meeting with Jeff he suddenly looked down to his watch and groaned.

"What is it?"

"I have a meeting with Jeff in about five minutes. I totally forgot about it," he replied unenthusiastically. This caused Jude to pick up Tommy's watch to see that it was 5:25, Jeff had told her to be in the conference room by 5:30.

"Wait that can't be right. I have a meeting with Jeff in about five minutes. Are you sure you have the right time?" she asked curiously.

"Wait you have a meeting? This is not good, Jude. This is not good…" he replied nervously bringing a hand to his head. "Mine was supposed to be at noon today, but he called me to say that it had been changed to 5:30."

"You don't think…? He knows about us?" she asked her eyes bulging.

"He might just…" he replied zoning out.

"Ok then we better get down there right now…not together that's too obvious," she said, rambling and pacing until Tommy stopped her.

"Jude, relax. If he knows, us showing up together is not going to change anything, although it wouldn't help the situation either…but you have to act natural ok? What's the worst that could happen?" he replied tentatively with a smile.

They were probably just overanalyzing things. Yeah, that was it. How could anyone have found out about them? They barely even saw each other anymore with all of the different dates and outings he had to go on. However, with each excuse he came up with for why Jeff would call a meeting with the two of them, Tommy couldn't help but feel doubt creep into his features. He knew Jude could see it in his eyes, but he was determined to ignore it; he needed act on the positive side.

Instead of trying to assure her with more words that he knew would be empty promises, Tommy embraced Jude, letting his arms latch on to her tiny frame. Jude held on to him breathing in his scent and memorizing what he felt like. Her nerves began to calm as she listened to his steady heartbeat. Was it worth it? Jude kept asking herself. She had no clue what Jeff wanted with the both of them, but couldn't stop thinking of possibilities. If it really was about them, why would he bring it up now with only a week until they could be legit in the eyes of the show? Her thoughts were broken as Tommy released her from his grip and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'll be there right beside you, ok? You head down first, arriving separate couldn't hurt us at this point," he replied giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Jude looked up to him and smiled, then left the room without another word. Tommy watched her leave, heaving out a huge sigh. Now that there was nothing to distract his thoughts, he had a strange feeling that this was only the beginning. Dread filled his body as he deliberately shook it off, knowing something felt off about this producer of his. Looking down at his watch, Tommy reluctantly stepped from his room and padded down the empty hallway, not being able to hold the waiting off any longer.

It wouldn't be so bad if he knew what Jude was thinking. There was a look sketched on her face that he couldn't quite pinpoint. It held question but also knowledge, serving the only purpose of spiking his own curiosity. Or maybe it was the way she clung to him, unwilling to let go as if she'd never have the chance again.

A chill raced up his spine as he continued the walk to the conference room. No, he would not let himself think about it. Not now…not ever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jude entered the conference room with a sick feeling in her stomach. _I knew I shouldn't have let this go so far…why couldn't I have just stuck with the plan?_ She thought while sitting down in a chair opposite of Jeff.

"We'll get started in just a few minutes. I'm waiting on someone else to come." Jude just nodded her head. After a few minutes Tommy walked in the door and Jude's heart skipped another beat watching him walk over and take a seat next to her, his blue eyes never leaving hers. _That's why I didn't stick with the plan…_she remembered as Jeff watched them with a smirk on his face.

"Ok now we're here to discuss a very important matter that has been brought to my attention," he started. Tommy sat there trying to hold a confused look on his face as if he knew nothing about what was going on. Jeff just found amusement in it and continued. "I think you both know what I'm talking about, and it needs to stop. I am running a show where you," he pointed to Tommy, "are supposed to be falling in love with one of the many girls we have selected. Not some rock star whose only here because her sister was picked. It's against the rules, and you know it," he replied sternly sitting back in his chair.

Jude's stomach was in knots. So this was an intervention about their relationship. Jude was finding it very hard to keep her cool and not start ranting and raving like a little kid how unfair this was. Instead she took a deep breath and tried her only shot at covering this up. Denial.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jeff, but whatever it is you are very mistaken," she lied, trying and nearly failing to not look at Tommy to gage a reaction. Jeff gave a short loud laugh that echoed throughout the room. Jude winced.

"No use trying to deny it my dear. I have proof," he told them smugly turning around to grab something behind him. Both Tommy and Jude were anxious and worried, wondering what type of proof he was talking about. _Oh my god I can't believe this is happening, did Sadie catch us? I expected being accused but I thought we could lie our way out of it…_Jude thought frantically while Jeff put the tape into the player and watched as the screen came on. There were two people sitting on the dock which Jude and Tommy both recognized as themselves about a week earlier._ How the heck did he get this?!_ Tommy fumed while the scene played before him again.

"_No, seriously it's amazing…truly amazing. You're amazing…" he gave her a weak smile. Jude smiled brightly and ran her hand along his jaw line and kissed him on the cheek. They put their foreheads together so there noses where barely touching._

_They both knew sooner or later the contestants would be coming back and that this perfect moment would be over. They where both milking the moment for as long as they could. Tommy just held her as they watched the sun set over the horizon. Finally they both got up and turned back as Jude started to skip. Tommy was shaking his head and laughing._

Jude looked at the screen finding her self smiling a little bit at remembrance of that day. The happiness stopped when she saw Jeff move back to the video player. Jude groaned inwardly.

"And then this scene…" Jeff said switching tapes to the one of them in the studio.

"_What do you want me to do? Admit that I like you? Then yes, I like you. Ok?!" she yelled frustrated. She put a hand to her head and sat down on the black leather couch._

_Tommy sat down next to her and took one of her hands, both forgetting about Sadie._

"_Then why are you pushing me away?" he asked in a calm tone. Jude turned to look him straight in the eye. _

"_I don't know," she said looking away from him. "All I know is that you've been screwing up my plans ever since I got here," she added in a soft tone never taking her eyes off of him. They just stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. _

"_Ever want to say screw the plan and go with impulse?" _

"_All the time," she replied barely audible. He then leaned in closing the space between them. Jude wanted to say she was surprised, but a part of her truthfully knew that eventually one of them would've given in. This time it just happened to be both of them._

_What started out as a slow kiss soon turned into a heated passionate one._

Jeff went up to the screen and flipped the off button. He saw the worried looks on their faces and couldn't help but compliment himself on a job well done. "So, anything to say for yourselves?" Tommy and Jude looked at each other, both worried and speechless. Neither knew what to say, not wanting to heighten the situation. "Well here's what you're going to do. You are going to stop this relationship, and never speak to each other for the remainder of your stay on the show. If you don't adhere to these conditions, we'll know," he said tapping on the tapes he had just shown them, "and I can guarantee you won't like the consequences." Jeff stared at them menacingly waiting for a response.

Jude was trying to hold back tears, knowing something like this was going to happen. Tommy finally looked at Jeff and spoke up.

"Can I have a minute to talk to Jude alone first?" he asked trying to tone down his anger toward Jeff. Jeff just smirked toying with the idea of not letting them, but figured it would be the "nice" thing to do.

"You get ten minutes, but only ten minutes. Tom you got an outing that you need to be ready for," he reminded him before stepping out of the room.

Finally alone, Jude kept her head down, not knowing if she could take looking him in the eyes. After seeing the tapes with the added reality of how she knew this show was going to end, it was too overwhelming. She didn't know what to do. Continuing on with him seemed to be out, but not completely impossible. Then again, she didn't want to find out what Jeff would do next, or what she would do to him after he did it. Unfortunately the only option she felt she had was the inevitable first 'plan'. Oh how she hated that plan, it was so stupid. But unless she wanted to leave this show with a million dollars she didn't need, never to see Tommy again, while he shoots daggers at her, it seemed like the way to go.

Tommy walked over to her and lifted her chin up forcing her to look into his eyes. Jude let a single tear slide down her cheek as Tommy wiped it away with his thumb.

"He may be able to stop us dating, but he can't stop us being together forever," he replied as Jude suddenly became aware of what he just said. She almost wanted to smile and agree with him, but reluctantly held back. Jude tried not to wince as she gave her own reply.

"What are you talking about? We can't be together didn't you just hear what Jeff said?" she asked him anger bubbling in her throat. She had to be angry; it was easier to work the plan when she was angry. And also it was easier if she just ignored the last statement he had made. Tommy looked at her with utter bewilderment.

"I heard it but he can't control my life, Jude," he bit back a little irritated, not knowing why she had started to yell.

"Well he's sure done a hell of a job at it so far!" she yelled getting up out of her chair and pacing the room. "You know what? I think he's right, I think we should break up, Tommy."

"What?! Why are you doing this again, why are you pushing me away? Stop it!" he yelled walked over to her and grabbing her by the shoulders. Jude pushed him away from her and turned around so she wasn't facing him. She couldn't bear to look into eyes, not now.

"I'm not pushing you away, I'm throwing you away so hard you won't know what hit you!" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"That's not going to work, Jude. Not this time," he replied.

"Oh, and why's that?" she asked with an attitude, still turned away from him.

"Because I Love You Jude!" he screamed spinning her around and grabbing her head, capturing her lips before she could refuse. Jude didn't push him, or throw him, but drew him in farther. She slid her hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss never wanting to let her go. Electricity surged through Jude's body and she remembered her plan. Instead of breaking the moment she continued knowing she might never get this chance again. The realization of this left her crying slightly as they continued. She hugged him to her wanting to feel him as close to her as possible.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart panting heavily. Jude rested her forehead to his while staying in his embrace. _Wait…did he say he loved me? No…_Jude looked up into Tommy's eyes searching for answers. All she saw was love and warmth in the ocean blue orbs that seemed to entranced her whenever she looked into them. Tommy, as if knowing what she was thinking, just nodded. Jude was so overwhelmed by the whole situation. Nothing was making sense to her anymore. _But the show must go on…_she thought leaning back a little. As much as it broke her heart she spoke to him.

"Tommy we can't do this anymore. You don't want to hurt me but…" she said staring off into space, "you don't know how badly I wanted you to say those words to me, but it just can't happen. I'm sorry," she stated softly with a tear falling down her face. She brought a hand to his face staring into his eyes. She saw the hurt she had caused and felt even worse. _It's all for the better…_she thought to herself. Jude gave him a kiss on the lips before turning towards the door.

Before leaving she turned back to face him. "Bye Tommy," she said quietly walking out of the door, and his life. Tommy just stood paralyzed, not knowing what had just happened, or what was worse. Finally realizing Jude was gone he sat down in a chair feeling as if he could fall at any minute. He just sat there in silence replaying everything that had happened. _I can't believe I told her I loved her…I can't believe she's gone…_he thought to him self as he brought a hand to his face to wipe away one single tear that had escaped from his eye.

* * *

**A/N: Okay okay don't kill me (or Jude) like I know you want to do right now...there are reasons...lol...and I promise I will post two more chapters at least tomorrow before I leave on my vacation Thursday morning. I'll be gone through the 19th. So you'll have to stick through it and wait until then...I know it sucks, lol. But thanks for all of your comments I really appreciate it! You guys are the best. When I get back, you'll have this fic and _another _fic to look forward to, because I've decided that I'm going to put up Fatal Temptation, which is another AU fic. Jude's an actress with a mysterious past...i'll post a summary up tomorrow before I leave for you guys. Thanks again and remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Jude immediately walked into her room, slammed the door and started packing her bag. Tears were streaming down her face as she stuffed more clothes into her suitcase, not bothering to be neat. She kept thinking of all the fun times her and Tommy had. Romantic dinners, a walk on the dock, listening and writing songs together…but now it was gone. Soon her bag was full and she couldn't fit another thing into it._ How the hell did I get Sadie to persuade me to pack this much? _

Jude tried to zip the suitcase but the zipper broke, causing her to swear loudly in frustration. Clothes jetted across the room as she took out her anger on her, now broken, suitcase. She then fell onto her bed burying her face deep into her pillow. The flow of tears interrupted by anger were back again, running even more freely down her porcelain face. The pillow was supposed to muffle the sounds of her cries, but failed miserably.

Jude couldn't help but drift back into a dreamlike trance, consumed by memories and thoughts of Tommy. It all seemed like one big blur to her. _And just think, about a month ago if someone would've told me I would be falling for him, I would've laughed like there was no tomorrow._ Still, the very thought of losing him caused her stomach to tie into knots. Jeff entered her mind again, the meeting making her want to beat him till he begged for mercy. Then again that doesn't sound like such a bad idea…. At this thought she felt her lips curling up into a greedy smile while she plotted his much desired death.

Jude rolled over on her side, heaving out a loud sigh. If she was honest with herself, she knew that even the worst kind of revenge wouldn't matter if Tommy wasn't in the picture. As much as she tried to fight it off, flashbacks of him entered her brain, taking over control once again.

Before she met Tommy, Jude had thought he was some fake-hot-stupid-commercial-band boy-idiot. Well…technically he was, so to speak, but what she didn't expect was to be intrigued by the mystique that seemed to surround him like a protective wall.

Jude sat up on the bed hanging her head low. She didn't even need a mirror to know that her eye liner combined with crying was a huge mistake. Bypassing the trip to the bathroom she trudged over to her dresser instead, pulling out her favorite black and gray Kurt Cobain pajamas. Feeling somewhat more comfortable, Jude proceeded to pick up her song journal and returned to her spot on the bed.

The words erupted from her pen as more tears raced down her face. Her hand balled into a fist around the pen, leaving her knuckles a ghostly white. All she needed to do was get every feeling, every emotion, out of her system. Crinkling her brow in frustration she shook her head back and forth, scribbling out certain phrases and rearranging others. Jude started to pace her room, her restless nerves making it impossible to stay in one spot. Occasionally she would rip out a page violently and discard in somewhere around her, starting from scratch again.

At some point between the huffing, scrawling, and throwing, Jude's hand stopped its frustrated motions. Blankly, she walked over to her crumpled paper pile and started to sift through it. Finally, she unraveled what she was looking for and started humming a melody that had been stuck inside her head, almost annoyingly. She then incorporated the lyrics:

**Not everything is supposed to come true,  
Some words are best unsaid,  
Some love is not really love at all,  
I'll keep everything I shared with you,  
And that's enough,  
There's us**_._

Jude stopped abruptly when the threat of tears emerged again. She couldn't stand to write and sing the lyrics, they were just too painful. She decided to copy them down on a new piece of paper and write a different song instead. Tucking away the song carefully, she once again opened up to a new page, searching for more inspiration. It wasn't a problem finding the words, but the pain etched behind them was just something Jude wasn't ready to face.

And then it hit her like a baseball bat to the head.

Jeff.

Jude started writing like a speed train scribbling down lyrics and guitar chords. She quickly ran to her closet where she kept her old guitar that was decked out in various bands' memorabilia. Her fingers strummed over the guitar swiftly, accenting the different rhythms and chords with emotion. Mercilessly she repeated the pattern over and over, perfecting every movement, every note. After she got it to her degree of satisfaction, she took her journal and quickly made a second draft of the lyrics. _Now let's see how this sounds all together. _She put her notebook on her lap so she could memorize the lyrics. She then started to sing:

**I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise**

**Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all**

**Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting**

**Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie**

A wide smile broke across her face in pride.

"Perfect! Now Jeff is going to know how painful it was to see the love of my life being taken away," Jude mumbled to herself bitterly. Setting her journal down, she suddenly felt tired…and hungry. Jude started making her way towards the door, but stopped abruptly in her tracks before she could reach it. _Did I just say "the love of my life?" _Realization hit her as she slowly made her way back to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"I'm in love with lil' freakin' Tommy Q," she mumbled again incredulously. She was stuck in a love daydream. A smile flashed across her face about as fast as it was wiped away when Jude thought of the consequences. This was not good. _Maybe I should get some rest. That should help. Hmm…maybe something else will help. _She took her phone out of her purse and quickly hit the speed dial. The mystery person quickly picked up the phone and spoke eagerly.

"Hey Jude how are you?"

"I'm fine but there's one thing I need right now for this very moment."

"And what's that?"

"To tell me I'm such a stupid girl." Jude started crying into the phone hysterically.

"Oh Jude…what happened? You sound like you're falling apart," he asked compassionately. Jude sobbed and tried wiping the tears away from her eyes, but it was no use. Instead she gripped the phone tight with her shaky hands and spoke into the receiver.

"Mason…I'm a wreck, a total mess. Nothing is going right here, and I just want to come home now," she spoke again trying to control her emotions.

"You know you're always welcome here, Jude. Now tell me what's going on over there? You sounded so happy when we talked a month ago," he tried.

"Yeah well a lot can happen in a month," she shot out bitterly, instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry, It's just…I feel like I've been on a cloud that's rapidly spinning into a tornado."

"Nice analogy," he gave a short laugh trying to lighten up the mood, "but seriously Jude, if you want my help I need to know what's been bothering you." Jude sniffed and tried to compose herself long enough to tell the story.

"Well…if you must know I, Jude Harrison, am in love," she stated quickly, pausing to see a reaction.

"Well that's great! Who grabbed our Jude's heart? Wait…no…" he said realization dawning on him.

"Yes, Jude Harrison is in love with 'Little Tommy Q'," she said half laughing half sobbing. Her sobs got the better of her and felt like she was suffocating.

"Oh Jude, what happened? If he did anything to hurt you I swear I will high tail my sexy gay ass over there kick the crap out of him," he replied, anger rising in his throat. Jude gave a short laugh trying to picture Mason beating up Tommy.

"No, there's no need for that. Tommy didn't do anything wrong, I did. I'm always the one to screw up relationships!" she exclaimed throwing her arm up in disgust. Mason didn't say anything, waiting patiently for her to elaborate. "Do you want the simplified version or the longer version?"

"Well since my date cancelled on me tonight and I have nothing to do…the longer version," he stated. Jude took a deep breath to calm her self down before beginning.

A few hours later Jude and Mason ended their conversation. It felt good for Jude to just explain everything from beginning to end, good memories and bad. Just to release the aching pain in her chest, at least slightly. However, the rough pounding still remained and there was nothing Jude could do to get rid of it. She looked at her clock seeing that it was going on eight. _Crap, I have to be at the club pretty soon…_she thought walking over to grab all of her music and lyrics she had accumulated since the beginning of this 'vacation'. While walking back to her bed, a piece of paper fell out of her journal and on to the floor. She bent over and picked it up, recognizing the lyrics. It was the one she started after the night at the club with Tommy. The familiar aching pain returned as she shoved the paper back into her journal roughly and flipped to find the one she had written earlier today. _Jeff deserves to hear this, and he's going to get what's coming to him…_she thought angrily while turning and walking out of her room to return once again to club Rage.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

**A/N: Okay Summary is at the bottom of this chapter. But thank you for all the comments! I'll see you guys in 10 days...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I Don't Know If I Should Stay" and I don't own the songs in the previous chapter, "Skin" and "There's Us"**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Walking into the club, nothing Tommy thought of could take his mind off what had happened earlier that day. Not Jeff, not the little outings, and sure as hell not the girls. That was a new one; usually girls could take his mind off of anything, except the difference was that now none of these girls mattered to him anymore. He finally realized the only girl he wants just blew him off because it would be "for the better"._ How stupid could I be to think she could actually love me? She only wanted to be with me when it was convenient for her._ He thought while walking up to the bar with Sadie trailing closely behind him.

He called the bar tender over and ordered himself a shot. One very strong shot. Tommy sat there and threw it all down, loving the way it burned down his throat. He looked over at Sadie who gave him a sexy grin before pulling him toward her suddenly for a kiss.

Tommy was surprised by her random actions, but didn't stop her. Truth was he didn't really care anymore and just went along with it trying to get some feeling out of it. _Just something to get my mind off of her…_he thought deepening the kiss. Sadie moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to play with his hair. Flashes of Jude ran through his head like wild fire.

Tommy grunted and pulled away frustratingly. No matter how much he wanted to feel, to get his mind off of Jude, it wasn't working. _God why does she have that stupid power over me?!_ He thought turning away from Sadie, mumbling something along the lines of using the bathroom.

Making his way through the dance floor he noticed that instead of a DJ there was going to be live entertainment tonight. Getting closer he was able to see the backdrop to the stage was advertising Jude's album. _Oh no…not tonight…no. _ As quickly as humanly possible he made a bee-line for the nearest exit, only to be cut short by the one and only.

"Tom you can't leave, you guys are being filmed tonight," Jeff stated with serious authority. Behind the professional exterior, Tommy saw the intense effort he was putting forth to keep from flashing one of his smug grins. Jeff definitely knew the reason for Tom's quick attempt at escape, and enjoyed every minute of stopping it. Tommy shifted his stance anxiously, not knowing if he was going to be able to control his anger.

"Fine, but just leave me the hell alone," he stated harshly through clenched teeth. Reluctantly he turned back to the stage as Jude was walking on. He felt the all too familiar pang in his gut as he watched her grab the microphone to sing "My Sweet Time".

Whether he liked it or not, she was very alluring. _Too _alluring. As the song continued he found himself making his way closer to the stage, blending in with the horde of fans dying to touch the stage.

Jude finished the last few chords of the song finally feeling at peace. There was just something relaxing yet invigorating about playing her music for the fans. The aura of a stage performance was the reason why she stayed at G-major under a record contract. Writing the music was the first step, but performing it was the icing on the cake.

Smiling widely, she felt herself slowly forgetting about the complications that surrounded her life. That was until she spotted Tommy in the crowd. Go figure, as soon as she had started to relax on stage, it all washed away in just one glance.

Fighting the urge to cry she went over to grab her acoustic, ready to sing her song for Jeff. Picking it up out of the case, a small piece of paper caught her eye. It was crumpled up, like the many other sheets of lyrics that she kept. However, one line caught her eye that suddenly pushed Jeff aside for the moment.

A weird feeling coursed through her as she reflexively put down her guitar, walking over to the piano instead. She didn't know what she was about to play, and just ran her hands lightly over the keys. The fans waited anxiously in anticipation. The chords to an unfinished song flashed in her mind almost instantly. Before she could fully think it through, she was playing them, drawing them out in a slow rhythm. Soon everyone in the audience had her attention as she finally found some inspiration…

**Where's my will?  
Can I find a way?  
The earth is wild  
And I cant sit still**

Jude thought to the time Tommy played his song secretly for her at the eliminations. Then how right it sounded when he confessed his love for her. She sang with a voice full of emotion continuing….

**A familiar sound  
A familar voice  
Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay**

**A thousand stars  
You will have my world  
I'm bright enough  
To fill these cracks**

Jude then thought of home. Of her family, her friends, her career. The image of Tommy and her at the dock crept in ever so slowly…

**A familiar place  
A familiar voice  
Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay**

**I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in,  
And I'll stand up on the ocean  
Just to show you that I am strong-strong  
But what if I am wrong?**

At last she looked up into the audience and locked gazes with Tommy. She couldn't tear herself away. All she could see was the two of them in the room, and flashbacks of their times together, never wanting to lose sight of them and making sure he never did either.

**A familiar Look  
A familiar Smile  
Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay  
ooooh...  
Away...**

Tommy and Jude were still in a staring contest when the chords faded away. She was completely oblivious to her fans cheering or anything else going on around them. She could see the love and anger in his eyes, and he could see the hurt and pain in hers. Finally realizing that her band was waiting for her, she tore her eyes away from his and forced herself to continue on with the show.

After noticing where Tommy ran off to, Sadie sneaked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. It took Tommy by surprise and he whirled around to greet an impatient Harrison. Maybe not the Harrison he wanted, but nevertheless, she wanted him. Maybe this was wrong, but if Jude wasn't willing to fight for him like he was for her, than why should it even matter anymore? Jude could sing all the songs she wanted, and god did he love them; her voice was hypnotic. But if she wasn't willing to put her feelings into actions, then their relationship was done for. So instead of pining over someone who constantly changed her mind about him, he felt the steadier one was the best choice for him.

At least that was what he was trying to convince himself.

"What have you been doing? You just kind of left me earlier. You okay?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned for once. Tommy just shrugged, not wanting to bombard her with the truth. _Man, my life is becoming a freaking soap opera._

"Um…yeah I'm fine. I was just trying to relax and get away from the cameras a little bit," he half lied.

"Are you sure?" Tommy looked toward the stage at Jude who was getting ready to perform her next song.

"Yeah…I'm sure," he replied looking back to Sadie. Her eyes bore into him, but he couldn't see himself in them. He stared at her and only saw the crazed fan that at one point could've been a one night stand he never looked back on. Then he turned again, walking away from her. As quickly as the thought of actually dating Sadie entered his mind, it left instantaneously.

_Who am I kidding I don't want Sadie…but I can't have Jude either…so what's the sense in keeping Sadie on the show? It will just hurt both me and Jude even worse. If I send Sadie home, those will be two problems gone. Then I can just pick Rachel, date her for a while then dump her. Just like all the other girls in my life…well, except the one who dumped me…_

* * *

**Summary For "Fatal Tempation": A new fic**

Jude Harrison has made a new name for herself as an up-and-coming A-list actress, and her agent just got her a movie audition with heart throb Tommy Quincy. Too bad Jude despises him. Then again, Jude despises any "excuse for a man", especially after her sudden departure from the music industry seven years ago. She's now 22, and living the single life as any single New-Yorker would. G-major is just a whipser in her past...but for how long? When a shady figure from a dark past of horror comes back to haunt her, how long is it until he finds her? Or has he already? Memories she thought were forgotten long ago rise up once again, leaving her scared for her life. As things take a turn for a worse, Jude has to resort to the one person she hated most, the person who seems a bigger danger than any stalker. Her own Fatal Temptation: Tom Quincy.

**Hope you guys liked the summary...be on the lookout for this new fic coming in a few weeks! I'm coming back the 19th of July...so check back sometime around then for a new update! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay I'm officially back! Here's the next chapter, I know it's not a lot, but I'm in the middle of unpacking and all that good stuff...but when I get all settled again I'll post more on here and start posting Fatal Temptation for you guys. Enjoy! Oh, I do NOT own the song "There's Us" from Instant Star. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Jude was backstage getting ready to perform her last song. She had just perfected it that afternoon, and was very nervous with Tommy there to hear it. It wasn't something she had anticipated upon planning to perform this song. _You can do this Jude, you can do this. He should probably hear it anyway._ She thought walking back onstage to talk to the band.

"Hey, I'm going to do one last song. But it's going to be just me, so you guys are done for the night," she said turning around with her guitar to sit on the stool on center stage.

She felt distant and numb, like she was sitting back and watching her self but not actually controlling anything. She grabbed the microphone and spoke into it. "Thank you guys for coming out tonight! I just have one last song that I actually just finished writing today. Hope you all enjoy it," she spoke before taking a deep breath. Her fan's cheers were muted, heard by everyone except Jude. Finally ready to start she strummed her guitar and sang her goodbyes.

_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_

_If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you_

Jude looked up in the audience searching for Tommy's face. At last she found it as she continued…

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us_

Tommy's expression was one of hurt, love and longing. They both knew that their time together was coming to an end, an end of which they had never agreed to. As much as it hurt, Jude needed closure. And if singing this song was it, then so be it.

_Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart_

_If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you_

Jude repeated the chorus trying to avoid Tommy's gaze. She needed him to hear this, but it was just too much for her to bear to feel his gaze let alone see it.

_Somewhere between then and now  
I look away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us_

She finished off the last chorus looking down at her feet. She was breathing in and out heavily, catching her breath. Somehow she felt relieved, as if someone who was suffocating her had granted her mercy. Jude's gaze was torn from the floor, finally being able to hear her audience as they chanted for an encore. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing that you gave happiness to so many people at once. Even though she would normally love to do encores, tonight was different. Tonight was a night of memories. It was a night of joy. It was a night of anger and sorrow. It was a night of farewell. It was a night to remember. _Next week I will be on the show, and I have to keep as much distance as possible. Not only for Tommy, but for me. I can't, and won't, hurt him like that. It's just not right. _She thought cursing Jeff once again in her mind.

Tommy was confused beyond belief. He just stared at Jude singing her song to him on stage. She wanted to let him go. After all that they had been through over the past few weeks. _It's really over._ He told himself walking out of the crowd, trying to find a quiet place where he could collect his thoughts.

"Is this payback?" he said to no one looking up at the ceiling. "Is this some punishment for how I've treated girls over the years?" he asked once again to no one.

Finally it hit him, _I don't even deserve her. I would probably just break her heart and then really be screwed. At least this time I have a fighting chance. Well not right now I don't. Now she wants to let me go and I have to respect that. _He thought walking over to sit on the couch, with his head in hands. _But I can't give up…I can back off for a while, but I can't give up on her…_

All of a sudden someone came bursting in the door, slamming it behind them and leaning against it for support. She didn't even notice that she wasn't alone as her eyes were closed. She slid down the door to the floor, letting one tear escape down her cheek. As soon as it fell she wiped it away and stood up, finally realizing she wasn't alone. Tommy stood up from his spot not really knowing what to say.

"Um, sorry I didn't know that this was your dressing room. I was just…uh, on my way out," he said pointing to the door not looking her in the face. Tommy started walking away but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Wait, Tommy," she spoke softly, turning him around to meet her. All Tommy could do was look into her soft blue eyes, not saying a word. There were no words left for him to say. All he could do was listen. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. We couldn't have worked out, at least not the way we were meant to. If it wasn't now, it would be later. And later would've been a lot more painful, trust me," she spoke softly never breaking eye contact, "Just promise me, that no matter what happens throughout the show, you will remember me and know that what we had was real. That through all of the complications it was worth it, and that no matter what the future has in store for us, be happy."

Tommy looked at her with such warmth and love and respect that Jude could barely breathe. He touched a hand to her cheek. Jude immediately closed her eyes and leaned her face into his hand. He leaned closer before speaking barely above a whisper.

"I promise, to all of the above," he replied never looking away, "I could never forget you." He wanted so badly to just hold her and kiss her, but knew that he couldn't do that. He had to respect her, and she needed to let him go. Jude gave him a pleading look, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. She just wouldn't be able to handle saying goodbye if he did that. So instead he kissed her on the forehead before stepping back. Jude gave him a thankful look of relief. Reluctantly he walked to the door, but turned back to her.

"Goodbye Jude," he spoke in a voice full of hope before walking out of the dressing room door and entering the club once again.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay the moment you've been waiting for...Jude enters the show!! Thank you guys for all the comments...and I'm happy to say that I've officially posted Fatal Temptation chapter one..so check it out! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The week that passed after the night at the club was a painful one for both Tommy and Jude. Jude kept her promises to herself and never made any contact with Tommy, and Tommy kept his own promises to respect her choices. There were no late night meetings, no stolen glances, no conversations over coffee, and no writing songs. There was simply no Tommy and Jude.

This surprised Jeff quite a deal. He thought that Quincy would be stupid enough to keep the little affair going. He also thought he would've been able to get more footage on them. _Oh well, it's doesn't matter. I already have all that I need for tomorrow night._ Jeff thought while finalizing the plans of the top ten show with the other producers. Jeff had decided not to have ten more girls join the show, when it would be more dramatic to have one Jude. They loved his new angle with Tommy and thought it would be a great a scandal. However when Jeff told them some laughed in his face, never believing that a famous rock goddess who had made a good name for herself would ever fall for the pop star playboy. Nevertheless, after seeing the footage they embraced his idea with open arms.

While the meeting was taking place, Tommy was once again passing the time with the other Harrison. Although somewhat entertaining, his mind could not help but wander back to Jude…again. Sometimes he daydreamt that she would just run and jump in his arms, saying that she doesn't care what anyone thinks and loves him regardless. _If only that could really happen…_Tommy realized that Sadie was talking to him and forced himself to listen so that he could respond with something other than a blank stare. She had been noticing him spacing off lately and was getting tired of having to beg for attention.

"I can't wait for this show to be over with," she spoke to him. Tommy was finally tuned in, and for once in the whole bachelor experience actually agreed with something Sadie said.

"I know, I just want to get out of the limelight and focus on the music for a little bit."

"Well, I was talking about us being together, but the music's nice too I guess," she said snuggling up against his chest. Tommy hardly took notice to anything she did anymore and decided to just go with the flow. She was just another meaningless girl to add to the list.

Tommy grew quiet once again, realizing how much Jude was better off without him. She needed someone who actually knew how to be in a relationship and didn't walk away when things got rough. But even after all of the realizations he couldn't help but feel completely lost and hopeless. Even with a beautiful girl lying with him he felt like he was all alone in the world.

Jude looked out her bedroom window, watching Tommy with her sister. She couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy coursing through her body as Sadie kissed him on the lips and settled herself against his chest. She knew that saying goodbye was the right thing to do. She needed to distance herself from him so that she wouldn't have to cause him anymore pain when she entered the show. She knew he was going to feel hurt and betrayed, but that's all the more to add. Maybe she'll get lucky and he will send her home. _But that's wishful thinking…_Jude thought while pulling the curtains shut, not wanting to see the love of her life with her sister.

No one could pull Jude out of the rut she had so carelessly dug herself into. Haley had tried countless times to take her on shopping trips, to clubs, anything to take her mind off of Tommy. But in most cases, only worsened the situation when Jude thought she saw him at almost every place they went.

Jude thought that after singing that song, getting her feelings out there, that she would feel better, that the pain would magically fade. It seemed to have worked for that night, however when the pain never subsided, she began to feel herself doing nothing but counting days until she would have to make herself known to the world and become a bachelorette.

The next day…

"Welcome viewers to a very special show. Tonight there will be a surprise in store for everyone in this room, as Tom Quincy continues his quest for the perfect girl," the host spoke to the camera.

The top ten girls were standing behind him, each in an off-the-shoulder red dress that reached the floor. Tommy was standing in front of them, contemplating his decision on who he would eliminate. _Do I really want to do this? I mean if I tell Sadie to go home, I'll never see Jude again. Well at least not on this show, and I think that's best for everyone right now. When this is all over with I can see her and we can have a real relationship._ However he was torn from his thoughts when the host said something that made him do a double take.

"Tonight, there will be no elimination," he spoke which caused relieved but curious glances throughout the girls. "Instead of someone going home, there will be someone joining these lovely ladies on their quest to find true love. But before she comes on, she deserves a proper introduction," he said turning to a bewildered Tommy.

"This girl is someone that will affect this show's direction tremendously. For you girls it will add more competition and another enemy, for Tom it will add more confusion and choices. Let's see who this mystery girl is," Jake finished dramatically guiding the camera crew's gaze toward the stairwell.

That being her cue, Jude slowly walked down the steps trembling. She was wearing a gorgeous black strapless dress that hugged her curves and flowed out when it reached the ground. Her blonde locks were arranged in loose curls that fell over her shoulders perfectly.

There was a gasp from everyone in the room. Whispers erupted as Jude descended down the stairs toward the middle of the room. However no words could describe the look that fell upon Tommy and Sadie's face. Tommy felt a mix of emotions stirring up inside of him as his eyes were glued to Jude. He was in awe at her beauty, shocked that Jude was even standing there in front of him. Once the shock wore down, confusion settled in, wondering what the hell was going on.

Sadie stood glaring at her sister maliciously, feeling betrayed that Jude would ever think to compete against her. Jude made her way next to Jake, the host, as the top ten finally settled down. Jake turned toward her smiling.

"I would like to welcome, our very own Jude Harrison to the show," he started with a grin, "Jude was selected by our producers to enter the competition, with a twist," he continued, "not only is she the sister of Sadie Harrison, but was also involved secretly with our very own Tom Quincy."

Jude was on fire listening to Jake introduce her. She was slowly losing every shred of dignity that she had left and tried hard to compose herself for a little longer. _Why can't they introduce me and be done with it?_ She asked herself avoiding the stares that were not so appreciatively coming her way.

Tommy couldn't tear his eyes off of her but at the same time was quickly becoming angry. Not just at Jude for not telling him this, but that they had to make public and stain the moments that he had kept so close to him.

"That's right. While this very show was going on, these two had a heated affair…and a heated break up," he added walking away from Jude. "Let's role the tape and show our top ten just what I'm talking about." The producers put on the video of Tommy and Jude, starting with the scene in the studio.

"_What do you want me to do? Admit that I like you? Then yes, I like you. Ok?!" she yelled frustrated. She put a hand to her head and sat down on the black leather couch._

_Tommy sat down next to her and took one of her hands._

"_Then why are you pushing me away?" he asked in a calm tone. Jude turned to look him straight in the eye._

"_I don't know," she said looking away from him. "All I know is that you've been screwing up my plans ever since I got here," she added in a soft tone never taking her eyes off of him. They just stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. _

"_Ever want to say screw the plan and go with impulse?" _

"_All the time," she replied barely audible. He then leaned in closing the space between them. What started out as a slow kiss soon turned into a heated passionate one. Neither wanted to pull away, however Tommy did. _

Tommy and Jude could barely even look at the screen. They had already seen all of these clips and it was more than they could stand to see them again. As the dock scene played back, the memories that were once meaningful and happy became a blur of guilt and shame. Jude could feel the icy stares penetrating into her back while being able to do absolutely nothing. Tommy was flaring with anger, knowing that the producers would turn this into another dirty scandal, and this time it would affect another person's career as well as his own. At last when the scene was over, Jude felt somewhat relieved. That is until another moment came onto the screen, a moment that she never wanted to see again.

"_Well he's sure done a hell of a good job at it!" she yelled getting up out of her chair and pacing the room. "You know what? I think he's right, I think we should break up, Tommy."_

"_What?! Why are you doing this again, why are you pushing me away? Stop it!" he yelled walked over to her and grabbing her by the shoulders. Jude pushed him away from her and turned around so she wasn't facing him._

"_I'm not pushing you away, I'm throwing you away so hard you won't know what hit you!" she hissed between clenched teeth._

"_That's not going to work, Jude. Not this time," he replied._

"_Oh, and why's that?" she asked still turned away from him._

"_Because I Love You Jude!" he screamed spinning her around and grabbing her head, capturing her lips before she could refuse. Jude didn't push him, or throw him, but drew him in farther. She slid her hands around his neck as he deepened the kiss never wanting to let her go. Instead of breaking the moment she continued knowing she might never get this chance again. The realization of this left her crying slightly as they continued. She hugged him to her wanting to feel him as close to her as possible. Finally after what seemed like an eternity they pulled apart panting heavily. Jude rested her forehead to his while staying in his embrace. Jude looked up into Tommy's eyes searching for answers. Tommy, as if knowing what she was thinking, just nodded. As much as it broke her heart she spoke to him._

"_Tommy we can't do this anymore. You don't want to hurt me but…" she said staring off into space, "you don't know how badly I wanted you to say those words to me, but it just can't happen. I'm sorry," she stated softly with a tear falling down her face. She brought a hand to his face staring into his eyes. She saw the hurt she had caused and felt even worse. Jude gave him a kiss on the lips before turning towards the door. Before leaving she turned back to face him. "Bye Tommy," she said quietly walking out of the door, and his life._

When the tape cut off, everyone in the room was speechless. Jude was trying to hide her face, partially because she was embarrassed and partially because a few tears had started to escape from her eyes. Jake turned back to the completely dumbstruck girls and ended the show. When she knew she was off camera she ran quickly out of the room, hoping that she would be able to escape the stares and questions from the other contestants. She was successful in eluding Sadie, but instead came face to face with a clueless and angry Tommy.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks again for all the comments! I'll be leaving tomorrow morning for soccer camp so this will be the last post until probaby sunday night...so it's not that long of a wait but i just thought i'd let you guys know. To MarsLoVe4eVer: it's actually called DLS (Dirty Little Secret) and you can get to it by this address: /is (to anyone who's confused, that's the link to another amazing fan fic site devoted specifically to Instant Star)**

**Read and Reveiw!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Jude was very surprised at how Tommy could've fled the room faster than her, and was trying not to cower as she saw the deathly stare that was fixed on his face. _Oooh…he's mad, no…beyond mad. Livid with a side of 'I want to kill you'…_

Tommy lightened his expression after seeing how afraid he was making her. But then again, he didn't really give a shit at the moment. _Why should I care if she's scared or not, she lied to me…_Finally Tommy spoke in harsh tones.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Tommy seemed to be semi amused at this comment.

"Why what?! Are you seriously going to just stand there and pretend that nothing's wrong here, that you never lied to me and forced us through the most painful breakup when you _knew_ you were going to be coming on the show!" Tommy's face turned multiple shades of red before finally gaining composer and calming down again. He turned away from her then turned back again repeating himself.

"Why?"

Jude turned away from him, and then looked down to the ground not knowing where to begin, but knowing that she could not give away anything regarding the million dollars. Not with the way they've been filmed in the past; she'd get caught. So instead she began to tell him a half truth. Not a lie, but not entirely the whole story.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but I couldn't tell you. They wouldn't let me," she started but was quickly interrupted.

"They wouldn't….they wouldn't _LET YOU!_ After all we've been through you couldn't at least mention it one time? It's not that hard… 'Hey just wanted to let you know that I will a contestant on the show,' doesn't take that long," he snapped bitterly. For a second Jude stood there speechless with a pained expression across her face, but reluctantly tried to explain once again.

"This is what I was talking about when we started this relationship, no matter what happens if we break up you have to accept it and be happy of the time we spent together," she spoke calmly.

"You see that is what I'm not getting right now. Why did we have to go through that painful break up, and why were you especially so torn up if you knew you would get your chance in a week?" he asked, trying and failing to control his temper. Jude was getting tired of him yelling and couldn't take it anymore.

"BECAUSE WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER!" she screamed almost as loud as Tommy. Seeing as how this only made Tommy even more confused she continued, "No matter how much we want to, it just can't happen Tommy. And please for once, trust me on this and don't force me. I know it makes no sense, but if I give in to you again, it will only hurt you a hundred times worse than this. I can't tell you anything, so I'm not going to lie to you. Instead I'm going to say that this can't happen and you need to understand that and let me go," she explained pleadingly.

Tommy was still confused as hell and wasn't ready to let this matter go as she wished. However he had calmed down a great deal from before. Jude could see his face turn back from red to its normal color. Seeing him calmer also helped put her at ease a little bit. Tommy looked her straight in the eye and Jude could see the toll this was taking on him, and her.

"I can't let you go, Jude," he spoke in a whisper bringing a hand to touch her face. Jude closed her eyes and let a tear slide down her face. This was what she was afraid of, that he wouldn't be able to let her go and so they would be destined for trouble in the end.

"But you have to," she spoke in the same, hushed tone.

"I can't just let the woman I love go without a fight." Jude's breath hitched in her throat as she heard him speak those words of love again. _I can't take this anymore…_She thought while more tears escaped from her soft blue eyes, smudging the make-up that had been caked on earlier by the make-up artists. Jude brought her hand to touch Tommy's, which was still on her face. Tommy closed his eyes for a brief second, memorizing her touch. When they opened their eyes they locked gazes with each other. Jude was finding it tremendously hard not to give in, but she had to keep her ground. _Not just for me, but for Tommy…_

"As much as I love you Tommy, I can't. I'm sorry but, you'll be thanking me in the long run," she spoke turning away from him. Tommy was spellbound at first, not believing his ears. _She loves me? That's not possible; I thought that was the reason why she didn't want us together?_ His short drift off caused him a delayed reaction in chasing after Jude.

"Jude wait!" he yelled running up to her and turning her around the face him. He could see the eye-liner running down her face as a result of the tears she had begun to shed. Her eyes were water-rimmed and red, and yet all Tommy could think of was how she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Jude reluctantly looked up, not wanting to get sucked back in by his power over her. Tommy could see her pleading look, and he realized that even if he was convinced it wasn't over between them, he couldn't make it happen tonight. _But I'm still not giving up…_he thought to himself.

"Do I at least get a goodbye kiss?" he asked quietly but hopefully. Jude didn't answer him, but instead brought her lips to meet his. It was simple yet electrifying and sent chills up and down Tommy's spine. When she pulled back, neither could find words. There was no use for them anyway, their looks to each other already said enough. So without another word Jude turned away and walked up the steps, only looking behind her when she got to the top. She locked gazes with Tommy once again before finally turning away for the last time…at least for that night.

When Jude reached her bedroom she was finally able to break down. She had kept her emotions bottled up inside of her all night and they were about to burst open. As soon as she closed the door the tears began to fall more freely as she slid down to the floor leaning back against the bedroom door. _I think I've cried more on this 'vacation' than I've ever cried in my whole life…_she thought finally having enough energy to stand up.

The first thing she did was to take off her annoying high heeled stilettos and discard them in her closet. Next she took out a pair of black sweatpants with a gray hoodie, replacing the black dress with them. After folding the dress over her desk chair she walked into her bathroom wanting to wash what was left of her make-up away.

Jude looked into the mirror seeing her twin staring back at her. Her eyes were swollen and wet, the once perfectly placed blonde curls were disheveled, and the make-up that had once been on her eyes was now half way down her face. _Isn't this attractive? _She thought while wiping away the make-up and sweeping her hair up into a ponytail. She debated on taking a long bath but decided against it, needing something to take her mind off of tonight and not let her ponder over every detail of it. Instead Jude shut off the bathroom light and returned to her bedroom. However she soon regretted her decision after a raging Sadie stormed into the room.

"How could you?! What the hell are you doing with Tommy? I knew something was up, I just knew it! But I gave you the benefit of the doubt being my sister. You're my own flesh and blood! What were you thinking!" She exclaimed ranting off at lightning speed.

Even if Jude wanted to answer any of her questions, she wouldn't have been able to get in a word edge wise.

"I mean you _lied_ to me! Sisters don't do that! You knew how much I loved Tommy, why did you do this to me?!" Jude however, wanting to crawl into a corner, thought that she should at least start talking before Sadie said anything more.

"Ok just stop! Listen to me, please," she stated to an angry Sadie, "without interruptions," she added seeing that she was ready to go off on one of her little temper tantrums again. "One, I _never_ in a million years ever thought that I would_ ever_ like 'Little Tommy Q'," she started, "let alone love him."

This caused a shocked look from Sadie, but Jude continued with her explanation. "I couldn't help it. I tried stopping it, many times. But he kept pushing me until I couldn't resist. Not that this was his entire fault, not by a long shot." Jude took a few deep breaths trying to fight back the fiery emotion that was filling her up once again. After a moment or two she started again, surprised at how Sadie could control herself to stay silent.

"One night, the producers of the show gathered all of the extra guests of the contestants for a meeting. He told us that when it got down to the top ten, the extras that were left would be joining the show. But then somehow Jeff found out about our relationship. He blackmailed us into breaking up, I knew I was going to enter the show, but we were sworn not to tell anyone. If we did we would've gotten a million dollar law suit slapped in our face. That last clip that was played was right after Jeff had spoken to us about our relationship," Jude closed her eyes and brought a trembling hand to her face. The emotion was too much to bear and the wave of tears came crashing back to her. Jude never wanted to remember that night again for as long as she lived, however it was also her most memorable night as well. Finally after gaining some composer she opened her eyes to meet Sadie's.

"Then just recently I found out that in light of the new information at hand, Jeff had decided to only take me on as a new contestant," she replied finally finished with her story.

Sadie had an understanding look on her face, feeling sorry for what her sister was going through. Jude went to sit down on her bed, putting her face into her hands.

"Jude, I'm sorry you had to go through this. If I knew there was some catch like this I wouldn't have brought you here," she apologized. "But still, how did you and Tommy happen? I mean you used to hate him. And I don't mean just a slight dislike, you full out hated that guy's guts," she said half laughing. Jude gave a short laugh not knowing exactly how to answer. _I don't think I even know the answer to that one…_Jude thought while Sadie continued.

"I guess it really is true."

"What?" Jude asked watching her sister stand up.

"That no one can resist the Quincy charm," she stated simply before turning back to leave the room. _She's right, I mean if I couldn't resist him, who could?_ Jude thought, remembering all of the girls Tommy has been with, in and out of the tabloids.

"Sadie?"

"Yeah Jude?"

"I'm sorry, I really am," she apologized once again. Sadie had a hurt and pained, yet merciful look on her face.

"I know, now it looks like I'll be competing against my sister. Not my choice," she answered giving a weak smile before leaving the room. Jude sat there thinking to herself before an idea formed quickly inside her mind.

"I need a friend…. no…. I need Mason." She quickly picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey Jude."

"I was wondering if your offer still open for you to get your and I quote 'sexy gay ass' over here?"

"It would be my pleasure," Jude laughed. She realized that it was the first real laugh she'd shed in days.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Okay so I'm back from soccer camp, and here's the next chapter. I'm not sure how I liked the way it came out, but it has Mason in it! Oh and I just put up chapter 4 of fatal temptation. That is the chapter where it really starts to get going, so I suggest if you like this fic, to please check it out! I hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The next day, Jude was at the airport writing in her journal while she waited for Mason's flight to land. _Quarter after 5 already? His flight is 45 minutes late. He better get here fast or he's going to have to walk to the mansion. _She sat there pondering the idea of Mason running down the street with his cowboy hat on with boots and suit case in hand trying to call for a taxi. It made her giggle inside but those giggles slowly melted away when hands came up behind her face covering her eyes.

"Guess Who?" she quickly moved Mason's hands away from her eyes. She eagerly got up and gave him a big hug.

"It's so good to see you. I mean…wow…here you are!" She gave him a smile while reaching up to hug him again. They parted and started walking over to baggage claim.

"How's life back in Toronto?"

"It's good. Darius is making me work over time with Kwest. He wants the 'big' album done. You know how D is, no wasting his time or money."

"Yep, that's big D for you there." They quickly found Mason's bag and headed outside. "So, has D recruited any new artists while I have been gone to replace me?"

"Jude…you know no one can replace you. You're a one of a kind artist," Jude quickly smiled at him and gave yet again another hug. The count was now up to three, which broke Jude's record for the amount of hugs she can give in five minutes. Not that she actually kept track. "Wow…what is with all the love?"

"Let's just say it's been a while since I have had a true real friend. Someone I can count on and I can share anything with." She smiled at Mason as their limo drove around the corner to pick them up. Once inside, Mason found the button and closed the wall between the driver and the backseat.

"Okay we are all alone. Now tell me why you really wanted me to come." Jude began to tell her case to Mason.

"Well you know how I told you I fell in love with Tommy? Well Jeff, the head producer, had video taped me and Tommy's precious moments together. He then had me come on the show to be a contestant. That much I had already known, but then he twisted it around so that instead of nine other girls joining, I was the only one. So of course when the elimination night came I came down the stairs with a spotlight on me. Everyone was shocked, angry, but also happy not to be going home. Let's just say Tommy and Sadie were the ones who were angry, but to make it even worse Jeff showed the whole world the video he taped of me and Tommy! It was horrible and embarrassing. After they where done I tried to escape the scene but unfortunately Tommy had beat me there. He was angry and upset but was happy at the same time because he thought that our relationship could work. I tried explaining that even though I am going to be on the show, we can't be together because it would hurt him in the long run. He wouldn't buy it." She paused.

"Wow…Jude I'm…." but Jude cut him off.

"Yeah you thought I had a crappy night then? Well it got worse. Sadie ended up barging into my room giving me a love lecture and telling me how I betrayed her and all that. When she was finally done I explained everything to her. Well almost everything. I left out about the part where if Tommy picks me in the long run that I have to choose the million dollars." She sat there putting her head in her hands. "When did this all get so complicated?"

"The moment you video taped Sadie's application for this dumb show." They both nodded their heads, finally pulling up to the mansion. Getting out of the limo, Jude ran up to the drivers' window. He rolled the window down and stuck his head out.

"Will ten dollars work if you don't tell Jeff about this and you take Mason's stuff to his hotel?"

"An autograph will work for me." She took out a pen and her journal and singed a piece of paper. "Thank you." He then drove away. Mason and Jude quickly ran inside trying to hide from everyone else as they snuck into the mansion. After reaching Jude's room she closed the door and locked it, trying to catch her breath at the same time.

"Well this is my room," she said to Mason as he looked around. It was still a mess from earlier. It looked like Mount Vesuvius had wreaked havoc on her closet. Not a single piece of clothing was hung up; everything was strewn across the floor from Jude's short outburst the day before.

"Wow…some things never do change." She quickly dropped her jaw and threw a pillow at him. Before long they were deep into a pillow/clothes/whatever they could throw fight. The room was ten times worse than before, which Jude never thought could be possible. "I think we should clean your room. It's kind of a pig sty."

"Only you would say 'pig sty'." They both laughed as they took garbage bags and started throwing clothes into them. Soon Mason would be at the other end of the room and Jude would roll up her clothes and shoot them into the bag. They stared playing 'laundry basketball'. The room was finally clean but something was wrong.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!! No it has to be here." She started tearing her room apart again.

"Hey, we just cleaned this room. I don't want to do it again." She stood back up from her spot on the floor. She took in a big puff of air and blew her hair out of her face. "Now, what is so important you can't find?"

"My journal! I think I might have left it at the airport!"

"No, I remember you taking it in the limo."

"But I brought it out of the Limo….oh no!"

"What?"

"The driver said he wanted an autograph so I gave him my journal and wrote on a piece of paper. I guess I forgot to take it back! Now he has it."

"Well when I get to my hotel I'll see if he left it with my stuff."

"Well what if he's some psycho maniac who is going to steal my journal." She started pacing the room.

"Relax, it's just a journal. I mean, it couldn't have been that important."

"But it is. It's not just any journal. It's my SONG WRITING journal. That has my soul in it, my songs, and feelings. I need it back…" she sat down on her bed. "What am I going to do?" He was about to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me. Can we talk?" Jude recognized his voice. "Only if you want your ass kicked," she mumbled to herself, stealing a glance at Mason.

She opened the door letting Tommy see Mason. Mason looked at Jude to see if it was okay to get in Tommy's face. She shook her head no and Mason's face dropped in disappointment.

"Who is this?" pointing to Mason.

"This is Mason." she put her arm around Mason. She didn't want to keep hurting him, but maybe if she made him jealous it would be easier to deal with, even if it was all a lie. Tommy just stared at them, not sure what to say and suddenly forgetting why he had come in the first place. Soon he became uncomfortable with Mason having his arm around Jude like that, so he decided to leave.

"Nice to meet you…Mason. Umm…I'll talk to you later Jude. I don't want to interrupt anything," he spoke bitterly before leaving and slamming the door behind him. _Wow…it hasn't taken her long to get over me. _

"Why did you hold me back? I could have easily taken him down!"

"I don't doubt it, but it just wasn't the best time to crush him," she said before they broke out laughing again.

"Well there is one thing that you are right about."

"And what is that?"

"He is pretty cute." Jude just gave a dramatic sigh and shuddered in disgust.

"Banish those sinful thoughts Mason Fox."

"I'm just kidding! Who would want such a jerk that messes with hearts that belong to beautiful, amazing women?"

"Obviously me. Although this time it was me that got the chance the break his heart. "

They heard a knock on the door. "That better not be Tommy again." She went up to the door. It was Mike the Executive producer.

"This for you and all of the contestants." He gave her an envelope. "Just so you know I had nothing to do with what Jeff did. It was wrong and immature and…" but Jude cut him off.

"Yeah, but you made the final decision to air it" she closed the door in front of him and sat back down next to Mason. She ripped the envelope open and revealed a shiny pink brochure with a note in it. The brochure was an advertisement for a fashion show event for charity.

"It's an invitation to join a fashion show for charity and they're saying that all of the contestants must design a red dress for the show with a stylist's help, and that all contestants must be apart of it." Jude plopped on her bed and put a pillow over her head and started whining into it. Mason shrugged.

"Sounds like fun."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you for all the comments! For those who read both fics over on DLS, I just posted up a new chapter of Fatal Temptation, so you should check that out. Or read it on here. But remember to read and review! **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Over the next few days, Jude had practically no time to spend with Mason. The day after she got the letter for the charity fashion show, she had been paired with her stylist to start making the dress. Her name was Laura Till and was in her late twenties, by Jude's guess. Jude had absolutely no experience in making a dress what-so-ever; this was more of Sadie's area of expertise. Nevertheless, she had to do it and would put herself through the misery anyway. _Anything for Jeff_…she thought sarcastically, sifting through different materials. She settled on a soft metallic material that was a deep crimson color. She brought the material over to show Laura, who had already begun to draw up a few designs on her notepad.

"Great choice, Jude! Just look through these designs and see which one you like best. If you don't like any of them, you can create your own," she stated taking the material and handing Jude the notepad.

Looking through the designs, Jude liked a few of them, but none were really…her. They all showed too much skin and made her look like everyone else. Jude wanted to stand out and tell people that she's not the whore they all think she is. _Well, at least the girls on the show think I'm a whore…_

She loved the idea of a strapless dress and decided to go from there. Flipping to a new page she grabbed a pencil and started sketching an outline. The top was tailored to fit her like a corset, but only not as painful. The rest of the dress flowed outward, but didn't make her look like a big puff ball either. From the waist down, the fabric would be in layers, with a black lining showing from underneath. When she was done drawing, it looked simple, yet elegant. She also realized that her skills for artwork weren't first class either.

After showing the design to Laura they began to work on their newest creation. Mason came into the room admiring their progress.

"Wow, for not wanting to design a dress this looks like it has some potential," he said to Jude, looking at the mannequin. It only had the first black layer on, but was actually starting to look like a dress. Jude stepped back and turned to Mason.

"Thanks. Hopefully we can get this done today so I don't have to slave on it for the rest of the week. Being on camera and pretending to enjoy it really takes out a lot of my energy," she replied taking a sip out of her water bottle. "But what are you doing here? Didn't you say you were going down to the studio?"

"I was until sexy ass showed up. It took all that's in me not to hurt him, but I didn't want to damage his cute little face." Jude laughed trying to imagine Tommy's face if he ever found out Mason was gay.

"No, you don't have to hurt him. I'm slowly getting used to this whole 'Bachelor' thing. Plus, he didn't even do anything to me to hurt me, besides ask out Sadie. I mean he told me he loved me and I blew him off. It should be him trying to rearrange my face, not the other way around," she said calmly turning back to work on the dress.

"True, but I just hate to see you when you get hurt. Oh have you found your journal yet?" He asked remembering her state when she found that it was nowhere in her room. He had asked the limo driver about it, and he said that he gave it back to Jude before they entered the mansion.

"No, I have no clue where it is," she said, her anger building at remembering her conversation with Jeff earlier, "oh and Jeff…told me he wants me to sing at the end of the fashion show! What am I supposed to do now! All of my songs were in there," Jude continued becoming very upset.

"Don't worry, just sing one of your other songs off of your album."

"But I don't want to! I was planning on singing a very special song for our dear Jeffery," she said, her tone dripping with disdain. "If you find it will you tell me?"

"Of course. Listen, I promised Sadie I would hang out with her today, so I have to go."

"Sadie wants to hang out with you?" Jude said clearly shocked. "Why is she being so friendly all of a sudden?"

"Well seeing as how we'll be having lunch with Tommy and Rachel, I'm guessing it's just to get Quincy jealous," he said laughing, "Oh if only he knew I was gay," Mason stated in a dream like state.

"Hah, yeah that would be a day to remember for the rest of your life."

Outside in the courtyard Sadie was walking and talking with Tommy. Well, more of walking and flirting heavily trying to gain his attention again. She had linked her arm with his and was rambling on about how much she adored him. Tommy was just nodding his head, every once in a while giving a short response when needed. Sadie saw that he was distancing himself and decided to change the subject to something where she, unfortunately, knew would grab his attention.

"So I found my sister's journal the other day, I guess she misplaced it when her and Mason were cleaning through her room."

Tommy's eyes lit up and darkened at the same time at the mention of Jude and Mason. He didn't like Mason; the way he possessively had his arms around her whenever he was around. How he just stares him down for no good reason, with a look to kill. There was definitely something going on that Tommy didn't know about, but there was one thing he did know. He sure as hell did not like the way things are looking right now. Realizing that if he didn't talk he wasn't going to get any more information out of Sadie, he spoke up.

"Jude keeps a journal?" Tommy asked. It was the first sentence he had formed on their walk. Sadie's heart sank knowing the affect Jude had on him, but kept going with the same demeanor.

"Yeah it has all of her songs in it that she writes. She takes it everywhere with her, always finding new inspiration."

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?" he asked trying not to sound like he was intruding. Sadie knew that this could possibly be a dangerously bad idea, but decided that it could only help her in the competition. Searching through her bag, her fingers finally reached the hard cover of what was Jude's. Lifting the journal from her purse she almost hesitated before handing it over.

Tommy flipped open the cover and skimmed through her songs. Many of them he recognized, some he didn't. _Probably from her first album…_he thought turning the pages. He finally came to the newer songs, songs that he, sometimes painfully, remembered. One caught his eye that he hadn't heard yet. It was right before "There's Us" and looked old, like she had thrown it away but changed her mind. His brow furrowed as he read through the lyrics. _Who is this about?_ He asked as he progressed farther in reading her song, "Skin". _Is this about me? Has to be, she's been so hostile to me lately. Plus, all of her songs she has written since being on the show have been, in some way, directed toward me. _He thought feeling very unsettled about the whole thing. All of a sudden he was struck with a wave of guilt at reading her journal and quickly closed it before returning it to Sadie.

Sadie could tell something struck him hard by reading his expression. _Hopefully this is a good thing…_she prayed to herself placing the journal back into the bag. Sadie looked into his eyes trying to see what he was thinking, but it was no use. She looked down to her cell phone and realized it was about time for their lunch date with Mason and Rachel.

"We better hurry up and get back to the mansion. Remember we have a date with Mason and Rachel," she reminded him. _Great…just great…_Tommy thought sarcastically before pinning a fake smile on his face.

"Sure let's go," he said linking his hand with Sadie's and heading to the house. They passed through the hallway looking for Mason, reaching him when he was coming out of Jude's room. _Doesn't he have anything better to do?_ Tommy thought, a mean glare fixed on his face.

"Hey Sadie, what's new with you guys today?" he asked glancing over at Tommy. _Ouch, something's got his boxer's in a twist today…_

"Oh not that much, we just finished our walk. Have you seen Rachel?"

"Um…I think she told me earlier that she was just going to meet us down there," he replied taking Sadie's arm, "Shall we?" he motioned toward the staircase, looking back to see that Tommy's glare hadn't moved from his face. Sadie smiled at Mason, thinking the reason of Tommy's actions was because of her.

"Sure let's go! Oh, first I have to give this back to Jude," she said pulling out the journal.

"Oh my god you found it! Jude's been going ballistic ever since she found out it was missing, here I'll give it to her," he said grabbing the journal and going back into Jude's room leaving the door open.

"Jude, look what I've got!" he said holding up the journal. Jude's eyes shot wide open as she jumped up to give Mason a huge hug, not seeing Sadie and Tommy behind him.

Tommy looked away jealously, hating Mason more every second. He coughed and made his presence known. Jude looked back and became very uncomfortable with the situation, even though she knew Mason was gay…Tommy didn't. She eased back and took the journal, choosing to just ignore Tommy all together.

"You found it! Where was it!" she exclaimed holding her songs protectively.

"Actually I didn't find it, Sadie just did," he replied.

"Well whoever found it, thank you! Now I can finally start rehearsing that new song for the charity fashion show."

Tommy's ears perked up hearing this. _She's performing that song?!_ _Oh great…just great…_he thought while his piercing stare seemed to heat up a few notches. Jude met his stare with a confused one full of questions. Sadie saw Tommy's rage begin to skyrocket and decided getting the hell out of there would be a very, smart choice.

"Guys? We have that lunch date with Rachel that we were supposed to be at 15 minutes ago," she said pushing Tommy out the door, his stare still fixed on Mason and Jude. Jude gazed at him with a weird look on her face before leaning in to whisper to Mason.

"Be nice to him today, something has him all worked up and I'm scared to find out what it is."

"He's probably just jealous, seeing as how he doesn't know I'm gay," he said trying to contain a short laugh.

"Just be nice," she warned.

Mason gave Jude a short hug before walking out to meet Sadie and Tommy in the hallway. Tommy's glare had fallen down to a respectable 'I want to kill you' from its former 'I want to castrate you then let you die a slow and painful death'. Mason tried hard not to smirk as he took Sadie's arm, guiding her down the steps to meet Rachel.

Tommy was slow in following them, concentrating on his thoughts. _Ok, so Jude's going to play that one song, eh? Well maybe I should be prepared and have my own ready and prepared. Plus, it's for a good cause…the producers would go nuts over the idea…yeah this could work…_Tommy finally met up with Sadie and Mason, who were very glad to see that his death glare had suspiciously vanished.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you all for the comments! I just wanted to say that I do not own either songs used in this chapter: Skin by Alexz Johnson and Far Enough by Ra. The title to the song "Walking and Thinking" also belongs to Ra as well. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

It was the day of the charity event and the mansion was chaos central. Girls were running everywhere trying to get ready and put the finishing touches on their dress. Jude, on the other hand, was already dressed in her floor length gown, adding more mascara to her lashes.

Unlike the other girls, Jude spent most of her week on the dress while the other girls were trying to get Tommy's attention. Needless to say, that wasn't on Jude's top list of exciting things to do. Sure, she had gotten her camera time in, but she tried to stay as far away from Tommy as possible. When she couldn't avoid it, conversations were awkward and filled with silences. Neither of them knew what to say to the other; then again they didn't want to talk to each other anyway. Jude was trying to get over him, and Tommy was pissed off about the song he thought was about him. So in preparation he wrote his own song that he was going to sing, as a surprise, after Jude's performance. He already talked to Jeff about it and he approved it with great enthusiasm.

Jeff came by to all of the rooms to tell the girls it was time to gather downstairs to wait for the limo. When he stopped by Jude's room she was just coming out of the bathroom, completely ready. Her dress would easily make all of the others seem like discounts at Wal-Mart. Jude's hair had been swept into an elegant half up half down look with spiral curls.

"Wow, you're the first girl I've seen that's actually on time," Jeff stated happily. Jude didn't reply and instead gave a half smirk, not wanting to get engaged into a conversation with the creep. "Well I just wanted to tell you that the limo will be here shortly and you should head on downstairs." Jude just nodded and he left the room.

Jude took one last look at herself in the mirror, finally satisfied with her look. Leaving her room she headed downstairs toward the main hallway, where they were told to meet. Walking down the steps she realized that she wasn't the only one waiting. Tommy was at the bottom sitting in a chair with his head down in deep thought. Hearing footsteps he looked up and locked gazes with Jude. She was a knock out and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Jude saw Tommy staring at her and couldn't help but blush. It reminded her of the first time Tommy had watched her descend from the main staircase. It seemed like an eternity ago, but in reality was only a little over a month. _It was so much less complicated then…_Jude thought still staring into the blue eyes that seem to pierce straight through her. Jude felt her knees go weak as she grabbed onto the railing for extra support, momentarily breaking the eye contact. Once done it seemed like a magical trance had been lifted, and both went back to their recent ways of awkward glances.

Tommy shifted in his seat, feeling very uncomfortable with the fact that Jude could still make his heart skip several beats, even when he was flat out pissed at her. Suddenly he started talking out of nowhere, not really certain at where his voice was coming from.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked full of anger. Jude was surprised by his voice, not expecting him to actually start a conversation. But she was more surprised by the amount of anger he held.

"What are you talking about?" she asked cautiously.

"Why did you act like you even cared? Were you just having fun, and the minute it began to get serious you decide to bail? Or was it that you didn't want your buddy ol' pal Mason to find out?" he asked trying to refrain from drawing a scene with the camera crew. Jude's jaw clenched as frustration built inside of her. _How dare he accuse me of that?_

"There are things you don't know and wouldn't understand Tommy, and Mason has nothing to do with any of it," she replied with malice.

"Yeah well I understand one thing, Jude. I'm tired of your bullshit, and I've had enough. I'm also sick of how you're just carelessly all over Mason right in front of me."

"One: You and I aren't together, so you shouldn't even care about that. Two: You couldn't be more wrong about Mason. We are best friends, and if you can't handle that, go jump off a cliff. Don't count on me to be at the funeral though. And Three: I never lied to you! Everything that I have told you has been the truth. Sure, there are some things that I can't say, because if I do, I'll get slapped with a lawsuit. And even telling you that is pushing it right now!" she finished exhausted. For a moment Tommy was speechless, wondering about the law suit, and if it was even true. His gaze was still locked very sternly with Jude's not wanting to show her that her words had an affect on him.

Before he could say anything more, the rest of the girls started coming downstairs in a blurred sea of red. Tommy kept his stare fixed on Jude for a few more seconds before turning toward the ladies who were out of breath from running around for the past hour. None of the dresses looked as good as Jude's, which came as a surprise to Sadie who worked hours on her precious creation.

Jude stood up and left Tommy staring after her, but lost her in the pack of women. Giving a heavy sigh he stood up, plastered a fake smile on his face and followed the girls into the limo.

Upon arrival at the Civic Theater, where the show was to be held, the girls were thrust in every which direction. After getting the girls positioned for the fashion show portion, Jude became a little nervous. She loved being on stage, but she had never done any modeling before. While in line they were informed of the events that would happen that evening. First, the girls would put on the fashion show for the audience, and then Jude would do a quick change before taking the stage to perform "Skin". Afterwards she would have to step back into the dress for the auction portion of the evening. All of the proceeds were going to an organization that helped underprivileged children throughout the United States. Jude spotted some of Darius's goons come in through the doors with cameras. Darius caught word of Jude performing a new song and sent some of his men down to video tape it in case he liked the song and decided she should keep it for her next album.

Tommy was also pushed backstage to receive instructions for the night's activities. Instead of auctioning off a dress, he would be auctioning off a 'Day with Tom Quincy'. Then after impatiently sitting through Jude's song, he would come on stage for the debut of his new song "Walking and Thinking". He had actually written two songs, but decided on this one, being a slower song. However, just in case he came prepared to sing the other one as well.

The next few hours passed by rather quickly, for Jude at least. Most of the girls were nervous wrecks worried about how much their dress would get auctioned off for. Some even got so paranoid that they actually started to think that the girl who went for the least amount of money would be eliminated. Jude chuckled to herself at that thought. She just couldn't wait to get the auctioning over with but first she had to perform. Jeff thought that if she would perform first she might get more bids on her dress.

Finally the time came for Jude to perform her newest song. She was nervous but at the same time ecstatic to finally get her chance to stick it to Jeff. _Doesn't matter if he notices or not, as long as I can publicly sing it, it's all good…_She thought changing from her dress into jeans and a led zeppelin T-shirt with a jean jacket.

Taking her place on the stool she stared into the crowd, all of her nerves vanishing. Her sight set on Tommy for a second or two, noticing a strange expression on his face that she couldn't quite identify. Finally she took the microphone into her hands.

"Thank all of you for coming out tonight! Every little bit you guys give helps and in appreciation I'm going to sing a very special song for you tonight. It's titled 'Skin'. It's for everyone out there that knows someone that you would've loved to taken a very large detour from the day that you met," she spoke getting a loud cheer in understanding from her fans. This caused her to smile as she placed the microphone back on the stand, gripping her guitar. She glanced back to Jeff one last time devilishly. Tommy had his eyes fixed intently on her, expecting her to start serenading him with her angry words. He was very surprised, however, when she never even looked in his direction.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise_

_Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all_

_Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

_So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been_

_Braids have been un-tied  
As Ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
My tears you'll taste_

_Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson_

Jude sang with as much anger and aggression as she could pack into the song without over singing it. Everyone in the crowd was at awe, relating to the song perfectly with the crap that went on in their own lives. Jude glanced up to see Tommy's jaw clenched. _He probably thinks it about him, he's so full of himself…_she thought looking to the side stage at Jeff who had a big cheesy grin plastered on his face. _He has no fucking clue…_she thought getting ready to finish off the song.

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive_

_Another little white lie_

_Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie…_

Jude couldn't help but smile as everyone screamed her name and cheered at the closing of the song. It felt great to finally get her feelings off her chest. So far she had survived the fashion show with no incident, receiving the most applauds because, of course, she's a celebrity after all. But performing was what she did for a living. She wasn't much of a model. She quickly ran backstage to get back into her dress. She watched as the other girls strut down the platform.

Finally it was her turn to take the stage. The crowd gave a roaring sound of cries, cheers, and clapping. When it all died down, the host for the evening took the microphone and started the bidding at lightning speed. _I never understand how the hell they can talk that fast…_Jude thought and the next thing she knew her dress was up for 5,000. She gave the crowd another bright smile and flipped her hair causing a bunch of guys in the front row to holler and wolf whistle. When the bidding was finally closed, her dress had gone for 10,000, topping all of the other dresses combined. Jude was surprised but happy.

As she watched her fans cheering for her, she was thinking about her song. She didn't care if Jeff didn't know it was about him._ It's probably better off that way, he probably would've given me a damn law suit…_she scoffed as she walked off stage. Thinking the show was over with she went to go walk outside, but was stopped by Jeff.

"Not so fast Jude, there's still more performances and no one can leave yet," he spoke with a smile playing across his face. _Why does he always have to have that same damn smile? It's like it's permanently glued on his ugly face…_she thought with hostility.

"What other acts? I thought I was the last one…"

"Actually, no. Tom Quincy has a song he wants to perform, possibly two if he receives an encore," he spoke in happy tone. Jude was shocked but didn't show it. That would just give him more pleasure than he deserves. Instead she just walked over to the opposite side of the stage and watched Tommy as he passed by her on his way to the stage. He didn't even give her sideways glance.

Tommy was pissed beyond belief. He and his big ego still thought that the song was about him, and he needed to vent his frustrations. He stomped by Jude, not even being able to look her in the face. _Ok screw the slow song, I'm playing the other one. I need to vent some anger…_he thought walking over to Jeff to tell him of the change in plans. He then went over, notified the band then took the mike.

The crowd roared once again as Tommy made his way to center stage. Nobody was expecting a song from him and the crowd was a little more than excited. They weren't the only ones excited, however. Darius's camera men were having a field day, knowing they would get paid extra for bringing back new footage of Quincy's song...if it was good.

"Thank you all! It's a pleasure to be performing again, however this time you'll find the style a little different from my Boyz Attack days," he said flashing the audience his million dollar smile, "The song is titled 'Far Enough'. It's for all the guys out there that are tired of taking crap from people, especially women," he spoke receiving cheers of "Hell Yeah!" coming from many guys. Tommy cued the band and took off on a new wave of energy.

_It's on my face_

_It's in my feelings_

_The scars that carry on your name_

_You fold your arms_

_You don't believe me_

_You don't like to think you cause me pain_

_Yet here I am_

_Your worst creation_

_A soulless reckless imbecile_

_Don't turn away_

_You can't ignore it_

_It's what you wanted all the while_

_You've taken this far enough_

_You think but you're not so tough_

_You've taken this far enough from me_

_I'm getting bored_

_With isolation_

_I'm getting sick of all your crap_

_You stare me down_

_But you don't see me_

_You do the crime I take the rap_

_If someone saw this_

_They'd say it's crazy_

_If someone saw this they'd probably lose their mind_

_So now I'm done_

_You can't evade me_

_There's someone else I need to find_

Everyone in the crowd was going crazy. They couldn't believe that Tom Quincy was actually…_good._ Actually he was better than good, he was tearing the roof off. Jude could see Jeff with his stupid grin plastered on his face, and every once in a while he would glance over in Jude's direction. Jude didn't bother hiding her emotions anymore. The song got to her, and her face was filled with mixed emotions. Mostly anger, knowing the song was about her. She also knew she had to do something about this or else Tommy would just keep getting worse and worse. She had to set him straight. But for now the song was churning her stomach into a big knot, wanting to leave but knowing it would cause confusing stares.

_You're stuck in a fantasy  
But my heart knows what's real  
There's nothing left to say_

_Maybe I wasn't meant to be  
You cannot vote for reality  
Look around and close your eyes  
You'll get the message in disguise_

_You've taken this far enough  
You think but you're not so tough  
You've taken this far enough from  
You've taken this far enough  
I'm so sick of all your stuff  
You've taken this far enough from  
You've taken this far enough… from me_

Tommy ended the song feeling glorified and free. He was able to release his feelings, and it was that best feeling in the world. He had forgotten what a rush it was being on stage, except now he was finally able to sing songs that mattered to him. However his smile was stolen from his face when he came face to face with Jude backstage.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay this is a very short, very cheasy (if you ask me) chapter, but it's cute nontheless. I think you guys will like it. But good news!! I have officially finished this fic, it will be 44 chapters long. But, if I haven't already said this, there is a sequel to it, so the ending is half-cliffhanger. You'll have questions and you don't get to see _exactly_ how it will end per say, but it's better than what I would've originally done, you all would've yelled at me, lol. But in the meantime I'm going to be starting the sequel so that when we get to the ending, I came jump right and and start posting it. But anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Tommy and Jude kept their stare going, neither one breaking eye contact. Getting into a heartbreaking fight wasn't something they wanted, especially with all the witnesses. It was already awkward enough for Tommy having Mason around with Jude all the time and it was awkward for Jude seeing ten other girls flirt with him. Tommy decided to break the stare and let out a few words.

"Let's not get into this…okay?"

"Fine…works for me." She quickly bumped passed him and went straight to her mirror putting the make up away and starting to take clips out of her hair. He was watching as she cleaned up her stuff. _I guess I am wrong for once…we do need to get into this. _There was a stool next to Jude, which Tommy planted himself on. Jude noticed and quickly questioned him.

"Yes…can I help you?" by then all of her make up was off except her lipstick.

"Yeah…when did you start to hate me so much that you would publicly tell me off?"

"Speaking of telling people off, what about your song? Hmmm?"

"First off, we're together and then you tell me you don't want me, and then finally we agree on being together and then some geek loser producer says we can't be together and you listen to him? Just like the song says: you're taking it way too far Jude. You're on the show now. We can be together and no one can stop us."

Jude could feel a few tears skimming the brim of her eyes. She had to admit his words hurt, but they also held a truth, a truth she didn't want to face. So instead of succumbing to the tears Jude decided to give a remark and answer his previous question.

"No matter how many times you say we can be together, we simply can't. I can't tell you why because I already told you this morning."

Tommy remembered what she had said, "_Everything that I have told you has been the truth. Sure, there are some things that I can't say, because if I do, I'll get slapped with a lawsuit."_

"Oh yeah and before you blow up at me with your big giant ego…the song wasn't even about you."

"What? That's bull…" again Jude cutting him off.

"It's far from bull. It's the truth, the damn truth. I wanted to write hate songs about you, I really wanted to but the more I kept focusing on writing hate songs…it ended up being the opposite, the complete opposite. It's like you had put a curse over me and there's no cure for it." Jude struggled but let more words out. "And for some reason, I don't want to be cured." Jude gave him a slight smile. She walked passed him grabbing her coat and stumbled to the back exit. It was pouring down rain, _Great…_

Tommy, who was still inside, pondered what she had just said. As soon as it finally hit home to him, he quickly ran after her. She was at the curb waiting for a taxi when he sprinted towards her.

"So what are you saying? What are your feelings for me? Do you hate me?" Jude realized what she had to say to make him stop thinking that she hated him.

"Tommy…" she looked him dead straight in the eyes and grabbed his face and pulled it towards her. "I'm far from hating you."

"I still don't understand." Their lips where barley touching.

"Damn you Quincy don't you get it?" She closed the gap between them as the rain pelted against them. She quickly let go and told him the words she had wanted to tell him since that night in the video production room.

"I love you." These words surprised Tommy more than ever. A taxi pulled up and she looked at the driver and gave him the one finger sign as she mouthed the words _one minute._ He obliged as she turned back around looking Tommy straight in the eyes. "I love you Tommy. I love you so much." A grin spread across Tommy's face.

"I love you too Jude. So much," he kissed her but was startled by the honk of the taxi driver.

"You said one minute I ain't watin' here all day lady," the taxi driver barked from his seat. Opening the door she stepped in the backseat. The cab slowly rolled away as she put her window down to wave goodbye. After rolling away Jude sunk into the leather interior, a smile creeping across her face as she touched her fingers to her lips. A sudden thud caused Jude to jump up, almost hitting her head on the roof of the car. Looking behind her she saw Tommy running as fast as he could to catch up with the taxi, and he was gaining on them. The cab couldn't go very fast because of traffic and soon he started banging on the window beside her.

"Stop…stop the cab, stop the cab!!" The cab came to a full stop in front of traffic light. Tommy quickly pulled the door opened and dragged Jude out.

"Tommy what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting my girl back."

He picked her up and twirled her around and planted her right in front of him. He was about to kiss her again but slowly pulled away. "Umm….just wondering…what's up with you and Mason? I mean are you guys together or something?" Jude started laughing.

"Hell no. That would be quite impossible…"

"But I thought…" Jude interrupted him with a kiss.

"You're so cute when you're confused. Oh and by the way, Mason's gay."

"Oh…."

"Yeah!" They both laughed. "Even if he wasn't, Mason's my best friend."

"Good, because he can't have you." He kissed her again, her coat falling off, exposing her dress she hadn't taken off. Jude wrapped a hand around his neck, but pulled away when they heard some little kids behind them with their parents chanting an altered version of a song.

"Two little love birds standing in the street…"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

Jude and Tommy couldn't help but laugh as the mother of the two clapped her hands on their mouths. They could still hear them singing through their mom's hands. It was funny. Jude thought for a moment as the kids were playing together. _Wait…what am I going to do when I have to take the million dollars at the end? I didn't even think of it. I want to be with him. It seems like we would go through more pain if we weren't together than if we were together and had to break if off at the end. I guess there's a lot we need to talk about. _

"Let's go back home."

"I like the sound of that." He looked at her eyes as he saw she was dead serious.

"We need to talk."

"Okay. Let's go." He bent down and picked his jacket up and pulled it back around her. They went back to the curve and while holding hands, and together called for another cab.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Once again, thanks for reading! Make sure to leave some reviews for Fatal Temptation as well, I would really like to see what more of you think of it. Personally I think it's going to be better than this one, but that's my opinion. Anyway, here's chapter 29, I've started (barely) writing the sequel to this, and I'm trying to get as much as I can done with that. I start school tomorrow, so be warned...I'll be busy as hell, lol. I have a full honors schedule plus soccer and band, so these first few weeks I may not have much time to write or post, but I'll do my best. Anyhoo hope you enjoy the chapter, remember to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Walking back into the mansion, Tommy and Jude received jealous glares from passing girls. They had missed the limo back to the mansion because of the 'hold up' and it caused hard feelings between Jude and the rest. Not to mention Jude was wearing Tommy's jacket, they were both soaked, and were still holding hands. However if anyone's stare could cause hell to not only freeze over, but end the world, it would be Sadie. Her gaze cut straight through them, her face the same color as the fire-engine red dress she was wearing. The camera crew went haywire the minute they stepped into the main hall, not wanting to miss a minute of the action. Sadie became even more infuriated at the fact that not only was her sister stealing her boyfriend, but all her camera time. Without being able to stand there any longer Sadie stomped over to Jude, grabbing her by the arm.

"We need to talk…NOW!" Glancing over at the camera crew she flashed them a smile before turning back to Jude. She didn't have one problem humiliating her sister in front of the camera, not after what she had done. However before Sadie had a chance to go off on one of her tangents, Jude quickly dragged her off to a side room closing the door so that no one could get in. "Hey, what are you doing!" Sadie yelled, yanking her arm away from Jude's hold.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Jude said in harsh tones standing hand on hip.

"Ok, I only have one question for you."

"Shoot."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Sadie yelled. Jude cringed at her voice. She was sure that the whole mansion had heard her, easily; probably all of L.A. for that matter.

The way Jude saw it she had three choices. One, she could play dumb and pretend she didn't know what Sadie was talking about. Two, she could just go right into defense mode and start an argument. Or three, she could run for her life. The latter seemed very tempting, seeing as how the door was straight behind her, but decided that she couldn't run in heels, and the camera crew would probably get some footage of an all out cat fight. _Better to leave the cameras out of this…_Jude thought before finally answering Sadie.

"I don't know what to say Sadie. I really don't."

"How about you're sorry and that you promise to BACK OFF!" Sadie screamed, not letting up her tone in the slightest.

"Ok, Sadie calm down! We don't need this to get public. But I'm sorry," Jude spoke shaking her head slightly, "I can't back off." Her eyes averted from her sister's not wanting to see the anger in them. Hesitating slightly she spoke, "I love him, Sadie."

Jude thought for sure Sadie would've had a heart attack, instead her eyes bulged out of their sockets and her jaw fell down almost touching the floor.

"You…WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, and believe me that was the LAST thing I expected to happen. But it did, and now I can't just let that get away," Jude spoke softly and slowly, not wanting to get Sadie even more riled up than before. Sadie paced back and forth through the room not looking at Jude. When she spoke again, Jude had to strain to hear her.

"How could you? This has been my dream for so long, and it was going so well for me. And of course when ever something good always happens, it gets messed up. Or you always have something better or more interesting to talk about in yours! This was my one shot; I thought I could trust you being on the show. I guess now I can't," Sadie spoke before walking past Jude to the door. She opened it to leave but turned back, "This is not over, I'm not giving up that easily," Sadie finished, exiting the room.

For the first time since arriving at the mansion Jude actually felt guilty. Sadie had done nothing to her to deserve this; all she wanted was for her sister to stay with her while competing on the show. Now Jude had wrecked her dream. Not on purpose, but still she had interfered with her life.

Walking over to a chair, Jude slouched down and brought her hand to the side of her head. Feeling guilty was not the best feeling in the world. Especially since she also knew there was nothing she could do to fix it. _I can't leave the show because I'll get sued. I can't back off Tommy because I love him and am tired of hiding it. But at the same time I can't stay with him, at least not permanently, because of the damn producers…_Jude was torn away from her thoughts, hearing the door crack open.

Tommy stepped inside slowly with a serious expression on his face. Walking over to Jude he grabbed her hands and stood her up on her feet. Pulling her in for a hug she held onto him tightly, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She let a few tears fall down her cheek, only to be caught by Tommy's already soaked shirt. Finally releasing his hold he wiped away her remaining tears with his thumbs.

Jude backed away from him and walked over to the windowsill, looking out at the water that was cascading down the glass. Taking a deep breath Jude spoke, not looking at Tommy.

"She wants me to back off," Jude said not bothering to say Sadie's name. Tommy knew who she was talking about. He walked over to Jude and stood right in front of her, staring into her tear-stained eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked never breaking the eye contact. Jude gave him a half smile.

"I want you…" she replied, causing a grin to split across Tommy's face. He stepped closer placing a feather-light kiss on her lips. Stepping back Jude gave him another half smile. Tommy knew something was bugging her, something that he couldn't quite place.

"What's wrong?" he asked caringly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tommy we need to talk," she spoke, the serious expression upon Tommy's face once again. "I want to be with you, more than anything. But there are some…complications preventing the long term," Jude finished, choosing her words carefully. Tommy's eyes were full of questions, but he willed her to continue before he jumped to conclusions.

"One of the complications being that I can't tell you what the actual problem is. You see, that's why I kept trying to push you away before, because I didn't want you thinking that I had conspired something against you. I didn't want you to hate me," she spoke softly searching his face for a response.

"I could never, ever, hate you Jude," he spoke bringing a hand to her face. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it together, I promise." Jude stared at him, knowing he was sincere, but wasn't sure at how well that promise would turn out. Sure he could promise things now, but how was he going to take it when he finds out that Jude will take the million dollars?

"That's easy for you to promise now, but I'm not so sure that it's a promise we'll be able to keep."

"Says who?"

"Says me," she replied making Tommy even more confused. The way she was talking sounded like she kept contradicting herself. She wants Tommy, but they can't be together and doesn't want to promise to be by his side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't promise anything because, honestly, I have no clue how it's going to turn out. But I've decided one thing, I'm tired wasting what we have left fighting when we could be having the time of our lives," she finished off smoothly.

"Ok forget about all of the extra crap. Forget about the problems and Sadie, just forget about the complications. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then everything will be alright," he said reassuringly embracing her in a hug. Jude couldn't help but give in to him. She always felt safe when she was around him, like nothing could go wrong. He kissed the top of her forehead as they eased out of the embrace. Jude smiled weakly back at him.

"You know when you take away the tacky boy band music, and the white bandana, you're not half bad," Jude joked walking away from the window. Tommy just let out a small laugh.

"Oh you know me, anything for the ladies."

"Oh please. I don't see how any girl could go for a cocky, arrogant, pop star," she said challenging him.

"Oh yeah? Well your sister did," Tommy replied. As soon as he said this he knew he struck a chord and said the wrong thing…again.

"Come again?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it," he said trying to save his ass.

"No, you meant something by it," she replied getting angry and closing the space between them, "you like her don't you! Admit it!"

"No, Jude I don't."

"Don't lie to me."

"Ok, fine I might like her a little bit but…" he got cut by Jude. Tommy then realized that he said the wrong thing…again. _Jeez why do I always have to be such a screw up…_

"You see! There's not one thing my sister has wanted that she hasn't gotten," Jude spoke, her temper rising. Tommy tried again to clear the situation.

"She doesn't have me Jude…"

"Why, because I've got you? Oh no, did you forget that you are still supposedly her 'boyfriend'?" Jude replied using air quotes. Tommy mentally slapped himself on the head. _Why didn't I just break up with her? That could've saved me a lot of trouble…_Tommy thought finally realizing he wouldn't be able to win this argument. He ran his hands through his hair turning away from Jude obviously frustrated.

"You can't possibly think I want Sadie?"

"It would sure make things a hell of a lot easier," she spoke bitterly walking straight past him and out the door. Tommy stared after her, not knowing what to do. He figured she just needed some time to cool off, then she would come around. He walked back to the couch and sat down, trying to clear his head. _Why does Sadie always find some way to screw things up?_

Jude escaped the room hurriedly running up to her room. She didn't know why she had blown up like that. She knew Tommy would never choose her sister over her. That was what scared her, though. Even though she told herself she would be fine with their relationship until the finale, something inside her just snapped, causing her to vent her frustrations in a different place._ Why can't I just confront my fears head on?_ Jude thought taking off her water soaked clothes, thinking about how much things had changed in just one day.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait, but I think you'll like this chapter. I think the next one is hilaroius so I might post that one soon too, but I don't know yet. Either way, the wait won't be long. But I do not own the song "All the Same" by the Sick Puppies. Thanks for the comments and remember to review on this chapter! Sorry it's so short...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

It was the next day and Jude still hadn't cleared the air between Tommy and her. It was a stupid fight, she knew, but nevertheless she was still a little afraid to talk to him, not knowing what she might blow up at next. Today was the day where Tommy went out on single dates with a few girls from the mansion. Jude wasn't one of them, at least not today. Today he would go on three dates with Sadie, Rachel, and Miranda.

Miranda wasn't well noticed out of any of the girls. They all wanted their camera time, but sometimes Miranda would just become unnoticed out of everyone. She was pretty with her wavy black hair and Porto Rican complexion; however she wasn't on Tommy's top list of people he liked.

Jude was sitting in the living room when Tommy and Miranda came home from their date, cameras surrounding them. Her gaze settled on Tommy and how he was smiling. She recognized that smile. It was his fake camera smile, the one he always wore to make it look like he was having the time of his life. She could tell a difference in the way he smiled when he was with her, and when he was with other girls. Jude felt herself smirking a little bit on that thought.

Jude was still looking at Tommy when he shifted his gaze toward her. She quickly looked away and back down to her journal. Tommy watched as she pretended to look over some lyrics, knowing he was watching her. He couldn't help but smile as he reluctantly turned his attention back to the cameras.

Jude looked up right as Haley walked into the room. With all of the drama that had gone by in the past few weeks they had barely gotten enough time in to talk. Haley wore a concerned smile on her face at seeing her friend. She knew that the situation must be killing her, and frankly she didn't think any of it was fair. _I mean this is a show to find love, and for once that's actually what's happening. But guess what, they have to screw that up too…_Haley thought finding a seat next to Jude on the couch.

Closing the journal Jude sat back against the couch, leaning her head back. Giving out a defeated sigh she looked toward Haley who was staring at her knowingly.

"Why do I always make everything more complicated than it already is?" Haley gave a short laugh before smiling.

"Jude, I don't think you had anything to do with the asshole in Armani ordering you on the show."

"No, but I did pick a stupid fight with Tommy last night after finally making up."

"Maybe you are crazy," Haley said jokingly, "I never knew you guys got back together again."

"Yeah after the fashion show last night. That was why we missed the limo back to the mansion. He stayed backstage to talk to me while I tried to leave in a taxi, but he ended up chasing it down, banging on the side of the car."

"Sounds like something from a cheesy romance movie," she replied. Jude stared back smiling.

"It sure felt like it. I mean we were kissing in the rain, how much better can it get than that?"

"Yeah all you needed was some sappy music and you got yourself a movie ending right there," she commented laughing. Jude threw a pillow at her to get her to shut up.

"But anyway, nothing is ever that perfect. We came back and all the girls went into Barbie Bitch mode, especially Sadie. She went crazy, saying that I needed to back off of her 'boyfriend' and basically gave me the guilt trip. After she left Tommy came back and I tried to tell him about the problem, without actually telling him the problem. It's not as easy as it sounds," Jude explained.

"Hah, I bet that went over _real_ good."

"Surprisingly it turned out okay. I have no clue how, but it did."

"Then what's with you sitting here all Ms. Crankypants about screwing things up with Tommy?" Jude choked out a laugh mockingly.

"I led him to believe that I think he wants Sadie instead of me." Haley's eyes seemed more focused as she wore a smile in disbelief. She brought her hand up and slapped Jude on the side of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"To maybe knock at least a _little _bit of common sense into your pretty little head."

"I know it was stupid. I knew it the minute it came out of my mouth. But for some reason I just kept going. I don't know why. It was just something said on a stupid whim."

"Then what the hell are you doing sitting here! If you know you're wrong, go tell him! Fix it! Do something!" Haley ranted.

"I know, I know! I would but I haven't gotten the chance yet today, he's been gone on those stupid dates. He was out with Sadie this morning, and then he just came back with Miranda."

"Then talk to him now," she replied matter-of-factly. Jude looked at her for a second, then set her journal to the side and stood up.

"You know what? You're right. The longer I sit here the longer this will last. I can't take this anymore," Jude spoke walking toward the main hall.

"Go get him tiger!" she yelled after her.

Jude exited the living room on a mission. He had to find Tommy. She ran through the main hall, the kitchen, the back rooms, the studio, and they all held one thing in common. No Tommy. Becoming frustrated Jude went outside on the back porch, also finding no Tommy. Setting herself down on a chair close to the dock she leaned back wondering where the hell he could be. His date with Rachel wasn't for another hour and she doubted he would be with Sadie. But before she could think of another place to look, she heard the sound of a guitar playing behind her, followed by a rich voice filling the air.

_I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
I don't like illusions I can't see  
Them clearly  
I don't care no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually  
What you'll do_

_I don't mind…  
I don't care…  
As long are you're here_

A smile played across Jude's face. Turning around she saw Tommy staring straight at her while he continued to play.

_Go ahead tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same_

_Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
And in between it always seems too long  
All of a sudden  
And I have the skill, yeah I have the will  
To breathe you in while I can  
However long you stay  
Is all that I am_

_I don't mind…  
I don't care…  
As long are you're here_

Jude stood up from her place near the dock and walked over to sit straight across from Tommy. He continued to sing his song, never breaking eye contact. Jude couldn't help to think that there was no one more perfect than Tom Quincy at that moment. She watched him as he entered the last chorus of the song.

_Go ahead say it you're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same_

Finishing the song neither Tommy nor Jude spoke a word. They were oblivious to everything except each other. They didn't see the crowd that had formed behind them, including the camera crew. Jude continued to stare into his ocean blue eyes, her stomach doing somersaults. Without even thinking they both closed the space between each other at the same time, Tommy setting the guitar down on the ground. Jude ran her hands through Tommy's hair as Tommy brought Jude down to sit in his lap, his arms resting at her waist. The cameras instantly moved closer to get a better shot, and if Tommy and Jude noticed them they didn't care. He ran his tongue along her lower lip asking for entrance. Jude deepened the kiss without a single thought forming in her mind.

After what had seemed like an eternity they pulled apart when the need for breathing became a necessity. Resting her forehead against his Jude tried to speak.

"So can you forgive me for being a stubborn jerk?" Tommy smiled back at her taking one of her hands with his.

"Oh I think I can manage," he replied leaning in to kiss her again. However they were stopped short when Sadie came up from behind, hosing them down with ice cold water.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay here's the next installment, actually earlier I was debating just combing chapter 30 and 31, but it would've messed up the format for everything else, which is why I'm posting this one so soon after chapter 30. But anyhoo, I'm sure I don't need to give you guys excuse for me to post, lol. Keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. I'm not sure how my weeks will go during the course of the school year, at least for the first few weeks, so I might just try to post at the ends of weekends like this week. But if I do find more time during the week I'll probably post then. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Déjà vu played over in Jude's mind as she stood soaked seeing that they had an audience once again. Only difference is that Sadie was the one hosing them down like they were a couple of cats. Jude looked at her clothes. She had to admit she looked pretty ridiculous standing in front of the camera. Her blonde hair was matted against her head, her clothes were sticking to places that she never knew she had, and not to mention her lips felt like they were as big as a blimp.

Jude looked at the girls standing in front of them. Mini skirts, high heeled shoes, and hands on bony hips, all glaring but also sporting a smug grin. It was the same look her dad gave her when he wanted to say "I'm right and you're wrong". _Although my dad wouldn't be dressed as sluty, _Jude thought.

The cameras stayed in position expecting some other major drama fest to take place; or at least for someone to say _something._ Jude and Tommy looked at each other in their soaking wet glory. Out of nowhere Jude felt herself smile, which turned into laughter. Tommy watched her for a second before joining in. Not being able to contain their amusement, they soon buckled over in heavy laughter. Although neither knowing exactly what they were laughing at. It could've been at how stupid they looked, at Sadie or their audience, or maybe Jude was laughing at the mental picture she got putting her dad in Sadie's clothes.

The crew looked up from their cameras in confusion. A few whispered mumblings of "what the hell?" while the girls got even more angered by the sight of them laughing, most likely, at them.

Tommy looked at everyone as he was trying to calm down and stopped laughing. He turned to Jude, who was also trying to cover up her laughter, and motioned his head subtly toward the mansion. Moving closer to Jude he brought his head to her ear and whispered.

"On the count of three make a run for it. One…two…three!"

As soon Tommy counted off, he grabbed Jude's hand making a dash for the door. Everyone watching didn't know what to do at first, and just watched them run. Then the camera crew reacted first and chased after them, trying to get more footage of them. Sadie was next to react and ran after them, not wanting Jude to hog her boyfriend AND her camera time. She didn't even know why she still called him her boyfriend. He was dating nine other girls besides herself, one of them being her sister. Maybe it was hope. Or maybe she just wanted to hang on as long as she could, because she was feeling Tommy slipping away from her. Whatever the reasoning was, it was going to have to wait. Running up to the camera crew she tried to paste on a smile, when she only wanted to fly right by them and have them follow _her_ for a change.

"What's the hold up?"

"It's the door…they locked us out!" he exclaimed squinting through the window to try to find someone that could unlock it for them. Instead he found Tommy and Jude staring out at them, cocky grins pinned on their faces.

"Wait, what do you mean they locked us out?" she asked impatiently.

"I mean…that they turned the little thing on the door that locks it and now we can't get in the mansion!" he said just as angry.

"You do know that there's a front door too!"

"Yeah, but there's a ten foot wall preventing us and the front door. And unless you want to carry this equipment over it, then we're stuck."

"You mean _you _are stuck," she snapped back turning away and walking over towards the wall. Looking up she saw how high it was, then she looked down at her skirt and shoes.

"Uh uh…no way," Sadie huffed walking back towards the crew.

Inside, Tommy and Jude stared out at everyone who was banging on doors to get into the mansion. Tommy smiled at Jude and took her hand leading her toward the door and out of the kitchen. Jude turned back only to give the crewman a little finger wave. Once in the hallway, Tommy pressed Jude against the wall to kiss her. Jude was taken aback but responded nonetheless. Pulling away Jude looked up at him.

"I love you, you know that?" Tommy's face curled into a smile as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, but I'm glad to hear you say it."

Before Tommy and Jude had any more time together, an angry Jeff came running into the room. He stood arms across his chest glaring down at them.

"Can either of you tell me what the hell the cameramen and the contestants were doing locked _outside?_" he asked impatiently, staring from Tommy to Jude and back again. Tommy looked at Jude, searching for something to say. Jude was the first one to come up with an excuse.

"Um, maybe they accidentally locked it on their way out and forgot a key to get back in?" Jeff gave a short laugh.

"Hah, yeah right," he said before walking away angrily from them. At the door he turned back, "Tommy shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Rachel?"

"Yes…" he answered rolling his eyes away from him. Jeff stalked off, leaving Tommy and Jude alone.

"It takes all my energy sometimes to keep from bashing that guy's face in," he said running his hands through his hair."

"It's not worth it. _He's _not worth it."

"Oh he's worth it alright. He blackmailed us! How could you say he's not worth it? After what he did to us," he rambled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant the consequences aren't worth it," Jude explained. She looked up at Tommy's face then down to the ground trying to turn away from him.

"Even if you don't hit him it will end badly," she mumbled to herself, not expecting Tommy to hear her. Tommy jerked his head toward her quizzically.

"What do you mean it will end badly?"

"What? Oh…um nothing," she tried. Tommy brought his hand to her shoulder turning her to face him.

"Yeah, you meant something by it. Is there something you're not telling me?" he wanted to know. Jude hesitated for a moment, knowing she couldn't tell him. _But he should know…_said a voice in her head. Jude shook it off. _I'll tell him…just not right now…_

"I didn't mean anything by it. Just that Jeff is a jerk and even if you didn't do something to hurt him he would probably find a way to screw us over anyway." It wasn't a lie, Jude decided. _Just not the whole truth… _Tommy looked at her carefully, but then eased his expression into a smile again, believing her.

"Okay. Well, I have to go on a date now," he said very unenthused. "But when I get back…" Tommy trailed off leaning in to kiss Jude.

"Yeah?"

"When I get back…no cameras, no girls….no Sadie," he continued. Jude smiled. "Just you and me," he finished giving her another kiss.

"Mhm…I like the sound of that."

"Good, because you can't get rid of me that easily Harrison," he finished flashing Jude his pearly whites. Jude smiled back at him.

"Well go, have fun then," Jude said pushing him into the main hall.

Tommy turned and gave Jude one last smile before leaving the room. Realizing that he was still soaking wet, he made a quick detour to his room. Discarding his wet jeans and T-shirt, he exchanged them for another pair of jeans and a casual polo. Checking the mirror, he fixed his hair by adding more gel. Convinced he was ready for the date, Tommy entered the hall again where Rachel and the camera crew were waiting for them. Rachel was wearing tight jeans, boots, and a red top. Her hair fell around her face in loose brown curls. She smiled at him, her hazel eyes lighting up. Tommy smiled back at her genuinely. He had to admit, he liked Rachel. She wasn't as obsessive in the competition as Sadie or some of the other girls. He hadn't seen her outside when the water bucket scene had taken place either.

"Ready to go?" he asked extended an arm out to her. She stood up and took it, the light never leaving her eyes.

"I thought you would never ask."

"Let's do this then," he added before escorting her out of the mansion.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Wow, you guys would not believe my schedule this past month. So much for posting weekly huh? lol My school load is rediculous, on top of soccer and everything else I was doing, so needless to say...I haven't had anytime to write anything more for any of my fics. But I still have chapters left to post, so here I am with some free time, giving you guys a much needed post. I don't know how happy you'll be after this post, but it's still a chapter nontheless, lol. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! This is my last week of soccer, so since I'll have more time to work on homework hopefully I'll have more time to write, lol. Remember to review!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Sitting in the back of the long black stretch limo, Tommy and Rachel had no clue of their destination. Each of the dates so far had been a surprise, and this one would follow suit. The only difference with this date was that Tommy and Rachel actually got along well. He didn't want to actually date her, but as a friend she was cool to hang around with. Rachel had a much larger sense of maturity than most girls, Sadie included. Tommy realized that if she didn't win, she wouldn't have a crazy fit over it because she had already fulfilled her dream of meeting and dating a Boyz Attacker. _Which is good for when I want to pick Jude, although something seems off; I know Jude's hiding something from me, I just wish she would trust me enough to tell me…_Spacing off, Rachel had to clap her hands in front of Tommy's face to get his attention. When he finally came around, Rachel just sat there with an amused smile across her face.

"So…who's the lucky girl?" she asked brightly. Tommy looked at her trying to look confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I recognize that look, trust me. So, who's the lucky girl? Could it be our very own Jude Harrison?"

Tommy looked at her with a feigned sense of shock, but also admired her at the same time.

"How did you know?" Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Please, it would take a complete idiot to not realize that there's something going on between you two," she explained, "Plus, I heard about the little water bucket incident this afternoon." Tommy smiled remembering the song he sang to Jude.

"Okay, you got me there…" but that was all Tommy could get out before the limo stopped and the driver opened the door for them. As they stepped out, cameras surrounded them once again. Rachel gave Tommy a knowing look as he reached for her hand, starting their filmed date.

Looking around them Tommy noticed that they weren't at some fancy restaurant or beautiful park like the other dates. Instead, they were standing in front a music studio. G-major to be exact. Tommy couldn't hide his surprise and Rachel couldn't hide her excitement.

"Ready to go in?" she asked anxiously. Tommy stared at her curiously.

"You're into recording music?" he asked clearly surprised.

"Of course! I either wanted to go into music, or to college and get a degree in teaching. I only chose teaching because it was more stable of a job than being a musician," she explained. Tommy looked at her dumbfounded. "Come on, let's go inside before everyone starts to stare at us out here," she said leading Tommy into the studio.

Tommy thought he got excited when it came to music, but that didn't even compare to Rachel. He practically had to run to keep up with her as they walked through the entrance. Once inside, they were led to a private studio where a table was set up inside for two people.

Looking around the room Rachel had to suppress a gasp. It was dimly lit with candles, with rose petals scattered across the floor. Walking over to the table they saw that dinner had been set for both of them. Pulling out the chair for her, Rachel sat down still not believing the sight laid out before her.

Everything about the date seemed so surreal to her. The studio, the setting…Tommy. She knew he was in love with Jude. The look in his eye whenever someone mentioned her name. _If only he loved me the way he loves Jude…_she thought, knowing it was only wishful thinking. Shaking off that thought, she looked around the room again. _I should just be grateful that I'm here right now…_Turning her attention back to Tommy she smiled brightly at him.

"They really outdid themselves this time," he stated, referring to the room.

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing. I never expected anything like this. It's…perfect," she replied. Tommy nodded his head in agreement. Looking over to all of the instruments placed in the room, he turned back to Rachel.

"Would you like to play something for me?" he asked a smile spreading across his face. Rachel stared into his eyes knowing she couldn't say no, but also very nervous.

"Um…I could, but I'm warning you. I haven't played anything in a long time," she spoke rising from her spot on the table.

Walking over to the soundboard she ran through all of the songs in her head trying to find one that she remembered well enough to play. Finally, one came to her. However she needed some assistance.

"I'll show you the song, but we have to record it first."

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "You have to get the full effect of all the instruments playing together, and I can't play drums and guitar at once," she explained with a small laugh. Tommy got up from his seat, walking over to her.

"Tell me what you need," he replied. He understood well what Rachel was talking about. For some songs it wasn't enough to hear vocals, you had to hear the combination of the beats playing with the melody, the harmony of the guitar in tune with what you were singing.

"I think we should start with the vocals, then record the drums and guitar after."

"Okay. Go inside the recording booth and I'll get everything set up."

After Tommy was done hooking up the mikes and headphones, he walked out of the booth and sat down behind the soundboard. Adjusting a few levels he gave the thumbs up to Rachel and pressed record.

Rachel started singing a song she had written well over a year ago. It was the last song she had written before giving up on her dream of being a musician. It was also probably one of the only songs she had never gotten to actually put together. That was her favorite part of making a song, adding everything together. It was like a puzzle she never got to complete. She had all of the separate parts planned out, but apart they meant nothing. They needed to be together, because only together is when it becomes a story.

Tommy watched her with a sudden sense of curiosity. Her face seemed so peaceful and happy behind the microphone, like she was at home. Rachel locked gazes with him from behind the glass and Tommy saw something that he had never saw before. He was starting to see the real Rachel, the Rachel before she came onto the bachelor. The Rachel before she gave up her music. But what surprised him most, was how much the real Rachel started to intrigue him.

Finishing the vocals Rachel moved to the drums. Going through the same process as the vocals, Tommy pressed record while Rachel played the next part of the puzzle. After a few takes, she decided that it was perfect and moved to the guitar. Tommy marveled at the fact that she knew so many instruments. He just watched as she moved from one to the other, playing each one just as good as the next.

After a few long strenuous hours of recording and mixing, the song was finished. Tommy held out the CD to her, containing her completed work of art. Rachel grabbed the CD excitedly, staring into his eyes. For a second she thought she saw him look at her with a new sense of interest, but she brushed it off.

Running around to the laptop on a side table, Rachel pushed in the CD. Taking a deep breath she pressed the playback button hearing her unfinished song, now finished, filling the room.

_Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars_

_Joy will come_

As the song ended, Rachel felt a huge smile spread across her face. Turning to Tommy, she saw he held one similar to hers.

"You're a natural! Why didn't you choose music as a career again?" he asked as she pulled the CD out of the computer, putting it into a case. She brushed off his question with a simple shrug.

"You have no idea what this means to me. I've wanted to record this song for forever," she spoke jumping up, enveloping him in a tight hug. Tommy was surprised by the gesture but nevertheless hugged her back with equal force. Pulling back Rachel stared straight into his eyes trying to make him notice her. Tommy couldn't help but smile back at her. He felt as if for the first time he had actually gotten to understand someone better through the show. They had almost forgotten that the cameras were in the room, still filming.

Suddenly Tommy became aware of how close Rachel was to him. Then he became aware of the cameras that had zoomed in all of a sudden. Feeling a little uncomfortable Tommy eased out of her embrace nonchalantly.

"So, you ready to get back to the mansion?" he breathed out.

"Sure, I think I've had enough fun for one night," she replied smiling.

Taking her hand, Tommy led Rachel back to the limo where they found their way back to the mansion once again. Getting out of the limo Tommy turned to face Rachel once again.

"I really had a great time tonight," he stated leaning in closer to whisper in her ear, "and I'm not just saying that because the cameras are a foot away from us right now." Rachel laughed, lighting up her hazel eyes once again.

"I had a great time too. We should hang out again sometime."

"I'll hold you to that," he spoke entering the front door of the mansion. Giving Rachel a peck on the cheek he watched her walk up the stairs back to her room, unaware that Jude was in the living room watching him.

Jude watched the look on Tommy's face with great curiosity. _What happened on that date? He's never smiled like that before after going out with one of the girls…_she thought trying not to get worked up over something that could mean absolutely nothing at all.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Yes, yes I know I know, it's been a long time. I'm finally getting back into the groove of having some free time so I've been finishing up some other things, and I'm trying to get back into writing. Mainly because I've had so many new ideas for fics but I don't want to start anything new until I have some others finished. And I also might revise the ending chapter to this fic, so that it doesn't just end...even if there _is _going to be a sequel, which I started to write a while ago and need to get back into that. And because I've had many many ideas for fatal temptation, which i'll be posting on very soon. Actually I might also post more chapters on this fic as well. But thank you to those who haven't forgotten about me or this fic, lol and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Tommy stood happily, watching Rachel climb the stairs after their date. He had never really gotten the chance to get to know her before, but he was glad that he had. She was an amazing person; one of the few people on the show that Tommy truly liked, and could possibly see himself entering a relationship with. Actually there were only two people like that in Tommy's life right now. Jude and now Rachel…._Jude…_Tommy thought suddenly as confusion with a side of guilt passed through him. Sure, Jude knew that he was supposed to be dating on the show, so he wasn't cheating on her. However he still felt guilty at the fact that he might be developing stronger feelings than intended for Rachel.

Sighing he turned from the main staircase, staring straight into the eyes of Jude who was walking toward him. She wore a smile on her face and Tommy couldn't help but smile back, he loved her smile. He loved everything about her. She understood him more than anyone he ever knew. Walking over to her he embraced her tightly taking in the scent of her vanilla shampoo. Smiling to himself he forgot all of the guilt and confusion that was clogging his mind. _How could I have even thought of Rachel in that way when I love Jude this much?_ Tommy thought pulling away to look at Jude. She smiled up at him but Tommy couldn't help but notice something different about it that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Jude walked over to Tommy, seeing confusion settle on his face as he stared after Rachel. He seemed to be having an argument with himself that he wasn't winning. Worry and jealousy settled in Jude's stomach, but she pushed it away making a promise to herself not to go there; at least not without a good reason. Tommy abruptly turned around to face Jude. He was surprised, but nevertheless pleased. She could tell by the way his smile spread even farther than it had been earlier with Rachel. At least that had eased some of her built-up weariness. Smiling at Tommy she couldn't believe she had thought something was going on between them. Giving in to his embrace she held onto him with all she had, feeling lucky she had someone like him in her life. Pulling back she leaned her gaze up to him.

"Miss me?" she asked; a smirk visible on her face. Tommy just smiled and leaned in to kiss her as a response.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," he said taking Jude's hand.

Leading her outside, they started on their way down the beach. The sun was setting over the ocean, giving off an orange glow. Jude took off her sandals, discarding them in the sand. The wind was blowing in their faces, sending Jude's hair back slightly.

"So how was your date with Rachel," she asked watching his reaction closely. Tommy looked at Jude then looked away, his eyes lighting up slightly, almost unnoticeable.

"It was actually one of the better dates I've been on. Instead of going to some restaurant and having meaningless conversation we went to G-major." Jude was taken aback for a second, not expecting to hear about G-major.

"G-major? You mean they have one in California?"

"Yeah, there's one in Canada, New York, and here," Tommy replied. Jude nodded her head.

"Well at least you had one interesting date so far," she said.

"Yeah, did you know that Rachel's a musician?" he asked with interest. Something turned over in Jude's chest at the tone of his voice. She hadn't expected him to take an interest in Rachel, but she could tell something changed between them; especially if music was involved.

"No I didn't," she answered her tone dropping slightly.

"Well she's actually pretty good, we recorded one of her songs today." Jude took her hand away from his, crossing her arms over her chest. Music was one of their special bonds, and to hear that he can bond with another girl over music as well wasn't one of Jude's favorite things to hear. However music is one thing, liking her is a complete other thing.

"Do you like Rachel?" she asked bluntly. Tommy stopped, surprised by the sudden question.

"What?"

"I said do you like Rachel?" she asked again, not liking the fact that she had to repeat herself. Stalling is never a good sign. Tommy stepped closer to Jude grabbing her hands.

"Jude…I love you, not Rachel," he replied, glad that he didn't have to lie to Jude. It was true, he didn't love Rachel. But he just wasn't sure about what his feelings were toward her. If it's not love what is it?

Jude smiled up at him, embracing him in a hug. Tommy pulled her in tighter, loving the feel of her close to him. Pulling back Jude leaned up to kiss him. Tommy smiled against her, circling his arms around her waist. As Jude pulled back, Tommy started tickling her.

"Tommy! Stop!" she yelled through fits of laughter, trying to get out of his hold.

Instead of letting Jude go, he threw her over his shoulder running towards the ocean. Jude kept laughing, enjoying the view of Tommy's backside. Finally reaching the water Tommy lifted Jude off his shoulders dropping her in the water. Jude let out a shriek as the cold water rushed over her body. Standing up she saw how wet she was and how dry Tommy was. An idea formed in her head as her eyes narrowed, a smirk playing across her face. Tommy realized what was going on and shook his head trying to back up.

"Uh uh…no Jude," he said as a warning. Jude took no notice of it and lunged for Tommy, tackling him down to the water. They went down with a huge splash, sending water in every direction. As they got up, a wave came by, crashing them down once again. Stepping out of the ocean, water was dripping mercilessly off of their clothing. Tommy took off his shirt, trying to wring some of the water out of it. Looking over at Jude he tried not to smile.

"That was not nice." Jude couldn't help but wear a mile long smile.

"That was payback. If you're going to throw me into the ocean you better be prepared to join the ride.

"I'll have to remember that next time," he replied sarcastically, bringing an arm around Jude.

Making their way back up to the mansion they noticed that the cameras were once again on their filming rampage in the backyard. Not wanting to be caught in the frenzy, Tommy led Jude quietly around the back trying to get to enter through the front of the mansion. Lifting Jude up, they climbed over the wall, sneaking around to the front door. Praying that it wasn't locked Jude opened the door and they stepped in the hallway.

"And where were you two?" asked a familiar voice walking into view. Jude rolled her eyes, a smile growing across her face.

"Mason what are you doing here? I thought your flight was supposed to leave an hour ago?"

"It was, but the flight was cancelled because of bad weather. The next possible flight for Toronto leaves tomorrow morning and I already checked out of my hotel so I figured I would come around here."

"Well that's cool. Hey Jude I'm going to go change then head out back. I should probably make an appearance on camera or else Jeff won't be too happy," he replied walking away from Mason and Jude. Jude smiled to herself, trying not to laugh. Ever since she had told Tommy that Mason was gay, he's been uncomfortable around Mason. _Probably doesn't want to be hit on by a gay guy…_she thought turning her gaze back to Mason.

"Yeah I should go up and change too, I'm soaked. Do you want to hang out later?"

"Sure thing, I'll just wait till you guys are done filming then we can go out or something," he replied with a smile.

Walking into her room Jude changed out of soaking wet clothes and into a black bikini. Over top she threw on a jean skirt with a white tank top. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she added some fresh eye liner and mascara after wiping away the remains of what was spread across her face. Finally satisfied she stepped out of the bathroom, and walked over to the window, looking out over the backyard.

Not wanting to go down to be on camera she reluctantly turned away. _Wait a minute…_she thought turning back to the window, looking for Tommy. Finally finding him her heart dropped. He was in the hot tub with Rachel, laughing at something she had just said. _Stop worrying Jude you heard what he said earlier…_she thought but was stopped short when Rachel leaned in to kiss Tommy on the lips. And to her surprise Tommy didn't pull back.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thank you to those who have been reviewing! My own personal goal now is to get this story completely finished and over with (at least the bachelor portion, there will be a sequel) before Thanksgiving. If that happens I will be a very very happy person, lol. Then I can focus on writing other stories, or finishing other stories. But I don't think you're going to like how I ended this chapter, so I'll get the next one up as soon as possible. Remember to read and review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Jude was horrified by what she had just seen. Tommy was kissing another girl…majorly. Even though Tommy technically had to date other girls, the others were supposed to be an _act_. It also didn't help that he had practically admitted that he liked Rachel earlier that day. Well…more or less. Knowing that fact, it hurt more than seeing him kiss her sister. Jude just sat there on her bed pondering at what just happened. _He loves me, he doesn't love Rachel; he told me he didn't love her…or does he? _The more Jude thought about it the more knots turned in her stomach. A tear was about slide down her cheek when all of a sudden her phone started ringing. She picked it up and noticed on the Caller ID it read 'G-Major'. Jude ignored it and slid her phone in her pocket. She had more important things to deal with right now besides chat with Darius.

She decided to face Tommy in front of the cameras; _you know, he's embarrassed me on camera before so its time to embarrass him. _She picked up a headband because it was windy outside and slid out of her room closing the door. Sneaking through the halls, she didn't even make it down the steps before someone called from behind, scaring her.

"Now where are you sneaking off to?" Jude turned around with anger, annoyance and frustration displayed on her face.

"What do you need Mason? You can't come with me, you're not alowed," she said quickly, hoping she wasn't too transparent.

"So that's where your going!" holding up his finger and pointing at her. She brushed his finger away while asking.

"What do you mean by 'So that's where you're going?'"

"You're going downstairs where all of the camera's are and to you-know-who." Jude crossed her arms and put them in front of her.

"Mason…I am not really in the mood for your jokes. I have to go do something and would be a lot easier if you would just let me be." Mason's face turned to anger.

"Sorry Jude but if Tommy hurt you again, I can't wait on the sidelines any longer. It's time to beat his pretty little face in." Jude laughed.

"Trust me, I would like that…a lot to tell you the truth but you beating Tommy up would make things more complicated than they need to be. Besides what I would do to him would hurt way more that what you would do."

"Darn! And look at these abs and biceps that I have been working on." He lifted his shirt up and held it up with his mouth as he held his arms up and flexing them. Jude couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Mason, Mason, Mason…. sometimes I wish you weren't gay because you would be the best boyfriend to any girl." She hugged him.

"Aww…thanks Jude." They parted but before Jude left she turned and told him.

"Mason Fox, you're the best friend any one could ask for. I love you friend." Mason smiled.

"Love you too Jude." He waved. Jude quickly ran down the stairs and slid down the banister. Her phone started ringing again and with her running so fast and not paying attention she ran into the sliding glass door. She fell hard down to the ground.

"Ow…. that hurt" _Sometimes I can be such a klutz. _She looked at her phone. G-MAJOR. She grunted miserably and got up, making herself presentable _again_ and slowly opened the sliding glass door while answering her phone.

~*~

Tommy quickly pulled away after giving in a little. He liked Rachel but he felt guilty doing this to Jude. Sure he had to date other girls on the show but he didn't really like any of the other girls. Tommy didn't even think he could be friends with any of the other girls. Tommy liked Rachel but those feelings were nothing compared to the ones he had for Jude. It was like Jude had stolen his heart and he wasn't too keen on getting it back. Tommy looked around and noticed that the camera crew had left. _I guess they got what they were looking for, me kissing some girl other than Jude. _This was a relief to Tommy because now he could talk to Rachel without the cameraman getting in his face. He looked at Rachel and a weird look came across her face. She was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you?"

"No, no of course not," Tommy shrugged off nonchalantly, trying not to make a big deal about it. Rachel sighed in relief.

"But I am truly sorry. When I kissed you I thought of Jude and it just didn't feel right." _Yeah I was thinking of Jude too. _Tommy thought while feeling like a guilt bomb had exploded in his stomach. Rachel then spoke up.

"The thing is, I didn't really feel any uh what's the word um…"

"Sparks?"

"Yeah…how about you?"

"None really…it kind of felt weird." They both laughed.

"I don't know but I think of you more as a good friend you know? Who I could go and talk to or write music with."

"Being friends isn't so bad, is it?" He gave her a pathetic smile.

"No it's not so bad. Friends are better because if you get in a relationship and something happens well there's not much of a chance you can be friends afterwards," Rachel said, rambling.

"That's true, and when you're friends and something happens you can usually get through it and learn from it." Rachel agreed, _he is so smart, cute, and caring, Jude is lucky to have someone like him, I just hope that what I did doesn't have any affect on their relationship. At least one of us gets to have him. _They stared at each other when all of the sudden they heard a big bang from inside. "What was that?" They both turned to look at the door.

"I don't know" They both watched as the door slid open revealing Jude with a big red mark on her head while talking on her cell phone. A look of worry passed through Tommy face.

"Do you think she saw us?" Tommy looked at Rachel.

"I don't know," he looked down at himself in a hot tub with Rachel. Another bomb of guilt exploded in his stomach when he realized he also lied to Jude saying how he was going to change clothes and talk to Jeff. Well… Tommy was _going_ to go get into dry clothes but as he passed the hot tub Rachel pulled him in. It wasn't his fault but he could have said that he had to leave. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone yelling.

"What? You have to be joking!"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Okay so after going back and re-editing, I am officially done with The Bachelor...which did not take me nearly as long as I thought. There will be some unanswered questions, but I'm going to start writing the new part as soon as I can so that there's not too much of a time gap between when I can start posting the new story. This chapter is really short, but I'm working a lot faster at getting chapters ready to be posted, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait for the next one. Until then, happy reading! Remember to review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

"What? You _have_ to be joking!" Tommy turned around curiously to hear Jude yelling into her phone.

"Darius... you can't be serious. You want me to record MORE music with the G-major here? Me being here away from Canada was supposed to be a vacation away from my music, the studio, and recording, and you knew that."

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't necessary. I need you to play ball. That's what being an artist is all about, Jude."

She was beyond pissed. Jude couldn't believe Darius was asking her to record and then telling her how to 'play ball'? Jude had learned, quite well for that matter, how to 'play ball'. She has to play ball every time Darius opens his mouth. _I can't believe him! He said I could have vacation and now I have to work? _Jude thought while her gaze wandered over to the hot tub. She loathed seeing Tommy so close to another girl.

Shaking it off Jude focused on the matter at hand. _Well…what's a few more songs anyway? I mean I've already written enough to cover at least half of my next album. Recording them wouldn't take too long since they're already finished. _Jude turned away from Tommy, facing the backdoor to the mansion.

"I'm listening."

"Well here is my plan. I talked to Jeff…" Jude cringed at his name. _'Jeff' _shivers went down her spine. _How I would love to plan his funeral. _"…and he said that because it's getting down to the final girls there is some down time for the contestants after tonight's elimination. So Jeff would have the limo ready take you to the G-major everyday and have you record some of your new songs."

"But I thought I had finished my album before I left? I don't need to start recording for my new one this soon, do I?"

"Jude, by recording your next album now do you know how much money I'm going to save? Not to mention the publicity you'll get in the states for recording your music there." Jude again couldn't believe what he was saying. _More publicity? Yeah so being on 'The Bachelor' and having live performances practically every week is not enough publicity? _

"Darius, do you think in the state I am right now that I need anymore publicity? I'm on TV every week on Thursday at 8 o'clock. I do live performances at clubs and on the air for the show. Don't you think that's enough publicity for one girl?" Jude said with some tension in her voice. Darius's voice sounded firm on the other end.

"Jude, you're under my contract. You're lucky I'm not calling you, forcing you to record. I'm asking you to do this as your manager. Please? Do it for the label, for Canada and the states, for your well-deserving fans," Jude just rolled her eyes.

She looked over at Tommy who had look of guilt on his face. She knew what had happened and it took all of her guts to not go over there and scream at him. She saw him exiting the hot tub. He still had his clothes on. _And I thought he was going to go into dry clothes and talk to Jeff…Jeff that name gets me every time! I wonder if he wants white flowers or red flowers at his funeral? _She gave a small chuckle but not to loud for anyone to looked back at Tommy and they shared a gaze. Looking past him she saw Rachel sitting with her hands in her legs just staring down in the Jacuzzi. _And I thought I was the only girl in his world. _Unexpectedly she looked back over at Tommy to notice he was only a few feet away. _Oh crap._

"Hello? Jude, are you still there?" Jude snapped her thoughts from Tommy and back to Darius

"Yeah I'm here." Tommy finally reached Jude, but Jude blew him off and walked right past him and over to tiki-hut by the dock.

Tommy just watched her walk away without a single backwards glance. _She knows. _The wind started to blow and he, in wet clothes, did not feel so good. _I better go inside and actually do what I was supposed to do a while ago. _He looked at Rachel and waved. She gave a small wave in return. Tommy smiled back before turning his attention to Jude. Her back was facing him, and he could tell she was still engrossed in the conversation taking place on her cell phone. Tommy was debating just going inside, but just as he was about to turn away she faced him. He looked over and caught her eyes.

He wanted to call for her but he could tell she just wasn't in the mood for 'Tommy Time'. So he mouthed the words '_see you inside?' _She just replied with a simple nod. Walking away Tommy faintly heard Jude speak on her phone.

"You're going to send Kwest to the G-major here in California?" Tommy's ears perked instantly, suddenly in tune to Jude's conversation. His mind had a million thoughts running through his head._ What does Kwest have to do with the G-major down here? _With his confusion still in his mind he went inside.

Turning around Jude came in view of Rachel, who was exiting the Jacuzzi. _Go run along to Tommy, Rachel. After all, he really does like you. _

"Yes, I want to send Kwest down there. He is your producer and you can't work without him."

"Is Kwest okay with this?" she asked as she sat down in the lounge chair inside the hut. Despite the lack of cushion Jude found it extremely comfortable. Her muscles were starting to loosen up as she leaned back, trying to relax. She watched two birds fly over the horizon and heard the splash of the shore. _I should sit under here more often. _

"Kwest is fine with everything, don't worry about him. What you need to worry about getting some of your new music together and making it worthy for your third album." Jude could have said some kind of comeback but she didn't really feel like arguing more with Darius.

"When will Kwest be here?"

"He's taking a flight tonight and he's staying at one of the condos near the studio. That way he will be there tomorrow when you go in for recording."

"But Darius, what if I get kicked off the show tonight? Hmm? Tonight is elimination. No show, no recording." Darius just laughed.

"The way things are going for you on this show, it doesn't look like you'll be eliminated tonight." _What does he mean by that? _

"Okay, then I guess it's settled. I'll start recording tomorrow with Kwest."

"Great, talk to you later Jude."

"Okay and give a shout to everyone there for me."

"I will, bye." Jude closed her phone. _Now what? _She turned around to head inside but instead almost caused a collision between her and Rachel. Jude stood paralyzed for a second, anger and jealously spreading through her, however trying to remind herself that none of this was Rachel's fault. She was just doing what she was supposed to be doing, _trying to win Tommy._

"How was your time with Tommy?" Rachel face turned to worry but before Jude could decipher anything, she wiped it away.

"Good," she said simply, giving away nothing, but saying everything. Jude smiled weakly.

"That's good, I'm glad you too had _fun_," Jude replied before walking toward the mansion.

Rachel stood at a standstill, lost in thought._ Why couldn't I just tell Tommy the truth? For the first time in my life I found a guy that understands me and appreciates me. Go figure, he's in love with another girl. I just hope I made the right decision. _Rachel blew out an exasperated sigh in frustration, plopping down into the lounge chair. _It was the right decision. Why try to force Tom into loving me, when he could have a good relationship with the one he already loves. That's just selfish. _She sat their watching those same two birds fly over the ocean, listening to the water that came up on the shore. She looked around and thought to herself, _I need to come down here more often. _


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Tommy stood in the middle of the room surrounded by lights, microphones, and an excess of people. All attention was on him, but he was finding it extremely hard to stay focused. His mind was drifting back and forth between Rachel and Jude; on the events that surrounded the day. He still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Jude, who of which has become skilled in avoiding him. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew, but the question was still there. How did she find out? All guilt came crashing back to him, filling his stomach with a tight knot. It took all of his energy to focus on the four girls in front of him, one of whom would be returning home tonight. It was yet another easy decision, although his mind was nowhere near the situation laid out in front of him.

"And now it's time for Tommy to tell the world whom he has decided to send home," he said walking over to stand by Tommy. Tommy realized he was supposed to be calling up girls now, so he picked up the first rose lying on the table.

"Jude," he spoke firmly trying to make eye contact. He was hoping she would get the point that she was his first pick. However the hint seemed to have gone unnoticed. She walked up to him expressionless, her black dress flowing with her every move. Stopping in front of him, her eyes seemed to penetrate right through his, almost making Tommy want to retreat a few steps. "Will you accept this rose?" Tommy was surprised when he saw, or what he thought, was a hint of disappointment fall over her face. Nevertheless she gave a forced smile, speaking loud enough for the cameramen.

"Yes," she answered taking the rose and turning on the spot without a hug, kiss or peck on the cheek. Returning to her place in the line-up she heard Tommy call out the next name, a small pang entering her stomach.

"Rachel," he spoke picking up the next rose. Rachel's smile extended across her face quickly as she walked the short distance to Tommy. "Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes," she answered without missing a beat. Unlike Jude, Rachel took the rose happily, placing a feather-light kiss on his cheek. Jude, who had been watching Tommy, turned her head to the side away from the view. Even though he wasn't doing anything, just the sight of them was enough for Jude to panic. Never in her life had she thought that a guy was worth competing for. Tommy's dishonesty lately had only increased her belief of that fact, no matter how much she loved him. If she had to persuade him to stay with her, it wasn't worth it.

Tommy proceeded with the elimination, calling up Sadie next. Her expression was happy, although she was aggravated by the fact that Jude _and _Rachel came before her.

After the show was over, Miranda skulked off the set, upset by Tommy's decision to send her home. Tommy tried to find Jude but found no such luck. Looking in every room he could they all said the same thing: no Jude.

Tommy stepped out into the backyard, needing to clear his mind from all of the chaos that was circulating inside his head. He made his way by the pool in utter darkness, only seeing the shapes and shadows of lounge chairs and the glimmer of the pool in the moonlight. It wasn't until he got out almost to the dock when he noticed a dark figure sitting in one of the lounge chairs a few feet in front of him. Stepping closer he realized it was Jude staring out over the ocean.

Tommy pulled up a chair next to hers and sat down. Jude stayed motionless, not even glancing in his direction. He knew she was ignoring him, and he debated on whether or not to start up a conversation or an apology. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He had no clue what to say or what was even going wrong between them. He knew Rachel probably had something to do with it, but he just didn't know how much.

All thought process came to halt, however, when Jude broke the silence.

"Why do you keep me on the show Tommy?" she asked softly, her expression curious yet also knowing. Tommy stared at her through the darkness, his eyes adjusting to see the moonlight upon her face.

"How can you even ask me something like that?" he replied calmly. "You know exactly why." Jude turned to meet his gaze.

"Do I Tommy? I mean really, do I?" she paused before continuing, "I thought I did, but you've proven me wrong the past few days. You've lied to me…and kissed another girl," she finished confidently, watching Tommy's head lower in guilt. "Why should I trust you? I mean if you want to go around making out with other girls, just send me home," Jude finished, focusing her attention back on the ocean. Tommy sat in silence, taking in what she had just said.

Standing up, Tommy moved in front of Jude, watching her avoid his stare. Leaning down he grabbed her hands and tried to pull her up, forcing her to look at him.

"Come on, let's take a walk," he said once Jude was on her feet. She removed her hands from his and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said softly with force. Tommy backed up a little, staring to turn towards the beach.

"If you want the truth, you'll come."

"And what if I don't come with you," she replied with attitude. She knew she would have to go with him eventually if she wanted to find out what was really going on, but Jude felt a strong sense of pride in being stubborn at the moment.

"Then you'll have a hell of a time trying to find someone who loves you more than I do," he spoke seriously. Jude stood stunned for a second, not expecting that response to come from him right now. Tommy turned away slowly walking toward the beach. Jude stood still in her place, her feet cemented to the ground.

A part of Jude felt insulted by what Tommy said. _He lied about being just friends with Rachel, kissed her, then tells me that no one will love me as much as him? Ha, yeah right. Cocky SOB…_she thought trying to maintain her pissed off mood. However the more she thought about it and the farther away Tommy seemed, the more her anger seemed to deteriorate.

Jude sat down in the lounge chair again, putting her head in her hands. She wanted so badly to leave the mansion, the show, everything. There was nothing that could stop her if she tried hard enough. Not even Jeff. However her legs weren't responding to that theory in her mind. She remained motionless, lost in thought.

She knew the reason why she couldn't move. She knew why she couldn't work up the nerve to leave the show. It was because Jude knew that Tommy was right; and that scared her. She was scared to make a wrong choice, and scared to make a right one; because neither of the two choices she had she wanted to take. She didn't want leave Tommy, yet going after him meant that she trusted him, and trust was floating in murky water at the moment. _If I trust Tommy fully, I want to know for sure he's telling the truth. And if I trust him, I want it to be a returned effort. I can't do that knowing that he's not the only one with a secret. If I do this, he has to know the truth…_she thought getting up out of her chair.

Looking out into the distance she could faintly see a black spec growing smaller and smaller. She felt her feet move forward slowly toward the beach, gaining speed with every step in the sand. She could see Tommy's figure grow larger, only to have Jude pick up even more speed. The breeze flew in her face, blowing her golden locks away from her. The air was chilled and crisp, sending shockwaves through her spine. She was focused, her sight only on the target. Moving her legs even faster she could feel her lungs burning. There was only one thing on her mind: _I have to tell him the truth…_

"Tommy wait!"

Tommy stopped walking abruptly, hearing Jude calling his name. Slowly turning around he stood still, watching her sprint up to him. When Jude reached him, she heaved over taking deep breaths. Clutching her side she stood up fully, still trying to calm her ragged breathing. _Damn, he was a lot farther than I realized_, Jude thought after having just sprinted at least a mile and a half. Looking at Tommy she felt light-headed, not being able to fully make him out in the moon light. Tommy brought his hands to her shoulders for support.

"Jude, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. Jude wearily nodded her head, which had begun to throb. Tommy removed his hands from her shoulders, leaving her standing on her own. Jude stared at Tommy, trying to locate his crystal blue eyes. Instead the world seemed to spin around her as everything fell black.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Okay so I knew you guys wouldn't like how I ended that last chapter so I thought that I would post this one right now as well. And good news, the story is coming along just fine, the problem now is me deciding finally which direction I want to ultimately take with the second fic...there's a couple different directions and since I have this one finished I can totally focus on that now...but anyhoo hope you guys have enjoyed these posts. There's more ready to come out, so remember to review and I'll get them up as soon as I can.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Jude regained consciousness slowly, her eyes remaining closed. She could tell she was inside somewhere, probably the mansion, as she could no longer feel the cool ocean breeze. She could faintly hear voices and felt a cool cloth placed upon her head. Opening her eyes slightly she squinted at the bright light, being able to only make out the outlines of a dark figure. When her eyes came into focus she recognized Tommy hovering over her. Immediately remembering what she had to tell him, Jude opened her eyes fully trying to sit up.

"Jude, just lie down; rest. How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly, sitting beside her on the couch. Jude stayed still as she was told, trying to remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was running to Tommy on the beach. She looked up to him questioningly.

"What happened?"

"You were running up to me outside and when you caught up with me you collapsed. You scared me to death Jude. One minute you were standing up, the next you just fell. I almost didn't have time to catch you," he replied. Jude smiled weakly at him, glad to know that he had cared for her. Tommy returned her smile, staring straight into her eyes. Snapping away from his gaze Tommy pressed the issue further, "Are you sure you're okay? The doctor said it was probably just the heat and some exhaustion, but you still seem a little out of it."

"A doctor came by? How long have I been out?"

"Only about an hour or so," he replied before adding, "long enough to make me panic." Tommy chuckled while Jude cracked another half smile. "What was so important that you had to sprint all the way down the beach to see me? You could have just waited until I got back you know," Tommy smiled. Jude laughed before sitting up in her chair, feeling stronger.

Jude just now realized that she was in the living room. The doors were shut, and as far as she could see, there were no people or cameras in sight. The excitement of the elimination had worn off hours ago, and like all the other elimination nights, everyone just kept to themselves.

Brushing a piece of hair out of her face she focused back in on Tommy, and the real reason why she had sprinted after him. A serious expression grew across her face, her nerves starting to well up inside her stomach.

"We have to talk," she started. Tommy took a deep breath.

"I know. I owe you an explanation. You need to know the truth, Jude," he replied. Jude nodded her head for him to continue. As desperately as she wanted him to know the truth, a part of her wanted to make sure she was about to do the right thing in telling him. She wasn't going to pour out all of her secrets unless it was for a good reason. The knot in her stomach grew tighter, fearing what words might come from Tommy's lips.

"I lied to you Jude. I tried to get around saying it because I wasn't sure; even half of a truth is a lie," he started. Jude's face stayed stone cold, trying very hard not to interrupt him with angry accusations or questions. "I did like Rachel, yes. However, I don't anymore; I can say that for a fact," he stated confidently. This time Jude did speak.

"And what about the kiss? If you don't like her, then what happened?" she asked, trying not to sound angry.

"I feel horrible about that, Jude. I really do. But I just needed to find out a way to figure out my feelings for Rachel, and when she kissed me I thought I should take the opportunity," he replied before pausing, trying to read Jude's expression. Jude took a deep breath.

"And?"

"And nothing. I felt absolutely nothing. It was like kissing my grandmother," he said. Jude laughed and gave him a look before he replied, "Okay, maybe not _that _bad. But it wasn't anything like you."

Jude smiled as Tommy brought his hand over to touch hers. It was a comforting gesture that gave Jude a great sense of relief. If she really wants to be with Tommy she has to learn to trust him without any questions or doubt. That's what a real relationship is all about, right? Learning to trust one another solely with your heart, and not be jealous or conceited. Taking a deep breath, Jude braced herself for the blood bath that would surely take place soon enough.

"Tommy, there's something I need to tell you," she spoke keeping her head down. Tommy's brows furrowed in question. Lifting her gaze back to his, Jude continued, "You're not the only one who hasn't been telling the whole truth…" but before she could go any further, they were interrupted when the double door burst open. Sadie strode in the room like wild fire, reaching Jude's side in seconds.

"Jude, oh my god, what happened? All I heard was that you passed out! They never tell us anything, damn producers…" she rambled before taking a seat beside her sister. Jude couldn't help but laugh at her sister's intrusion. Truth was… she was a little grateful for the delay in having to tell Tommy about the million dollars. She may even have to thank Sadie later.

"I'm fine Sadie. Just wore myself out a little too much, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look too hot right now," she replied in a concerned voice Jude had never heard directed toward her from Sadie.

"I'm completely fine, Sadie. You don't have to worry about me. I just got a little dehydrated, plus with the elimination tonight and cameras everywhere. I guess I've just been a little stressed," she replied glancing back at Tommy, who had remained silent throughout Sadie's visit.

"Actually, is it okay if I talk to Jude alone for a minute Tommy?" she asked, acknowledging him for the first time. Jude darted her gaze back to Tommy, not knowing if she would get another chance soon enough to talk to him about the million dollars. Tommy met her gaze quickly, almost as if he could read her mind. Sadie looked between the two of them. "Unless, I was interrupting something; it could wait…" she spoke slowly, rising from the couch. Jude was the first to intervene.

"No that's okay, I can just talk to Tommy later," Jude replied giving him a knowing look.

Tommy rose from the couch, taking his cue to leave. Bending down he planted a kiss on the top of Jude's head before nodding to Sadie on his way out. Sadie turned to Jude with a questioning look on her face, but Jude spoke before she got the chance to pursue it.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Sades?" Sadie sat back down on the couch and faced Jude.

"I don't know. I just wanted to have the chance to just talk. We haven't really done that lately, and I think this show has put a strain on our relationship," she replied concernedly.

"Yeah, I guess it has. It's weird; we've never wanted the same thing before in our whole lives. Now we're competing for it on TV," Jude laughed. Sadie smiled.

"Yeah, and I guess I'm not used to not winning for once," she replied with a smirk.

"I thought you hated me for joining this show?"

"I definitely thought I did at first. But I was just jealous because I realized I wouldn't really have that much of a chance against you, and I didn't want to admit it. But now that we're both in the final three, I've realized that it doesn't matter whoever wins. We're still going to be sisters long after this competition, no matter if you win, I win or Rachel wins," she answered. Jude tried hard not to shudder at Rachel's name. She was a nice girl, but Jude still couldn't shake the image of her with Tommy. Nevertheless, Jude smiled warmly at her sister, grateful that she wasn't mad at her anymore. "And I've also come to realize that even if I didn't win, I've still fulfilled my dream. I got to date Tom Quincy. If it doesn't work out, so be it; he wasn't meant for me. But still, how many girls can say that they've had the chance to be live with him for a few months?"

"Probably about 20…" Jude laughed while Sadie hit her lightly in the arm. "But I'm glad we've cleared this up. If I had to leave this show without Tommy _and _a sister, I wouldn't be a very happy person." Sadie looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean 'and'? Have you seen Tommy? He's like in love with you, there's no way you'll leave this show without him," Sadie insisted. Jude kept her head low in silence. "Jude…what's wrong?" Looking back up, Sadie could see Jude try to hold in her tears and look strong.

"Nothing's wrong...I'm just a little scared."

"Scared of what?" Jude didn't respond. "Is this about what I walked in on earlier?" Jude kept her head low, not making eye contact.

"Partially, yes," she stated brushing away a tear with the back of her hand.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always come to me; you know that right?" she insisted, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. But this is kind of something I have to do on my own." Sadie nodded her head knowingly.

"I understand," she rose slowly from the couch. "Well, it's getting late; I think I'm going to head on up to bed. It's been a long day," she said with a weak smile, Jude rose with her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Sades. I needed this." Sadie smiled back at her sister.

"Me too, sis. Me too," she spoke softly before turning and leaving Jude to her thoughts.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay, so we're getting closer and closer! Only a short while more to wait...but on the upside, the chapters get a little longer from here on out, which I think you guys will like. These chapters are more of fillers before the ending, Jude's thoughts are still a mess as usual, lol. But I think you guys will like the return of Kwest in this chapter. Who doesn't love Kwest? lol So enjoy and remember to review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Jude woke up the next morning with a heavy weight holding her down. She was afraid to move and settled to opening her eyes instead. She could see a stream of morning light flow in from her bedroom window. It was yet another sunny day in California. Too bad her mood didn't reflect the weather.

Jude's whole body ached feeling the aftermath of her accident last night kick in. Her head felt like a bobble-head doll ready to roll off its stand, while her mouth was so dry that her throat became coarse.

Eventually she rolled out of bed, literally, succumbing to the routines of the early day. Sharp, needle-like pains twitched throughout her legs from the lack of circulation. Grumbling a string of profanities she trudged across her bedroom, still trying to wake up. Opening her closet, Jude barely noticed what was in front of her eyes; and at seven thirty in the morning it didn't really matter. Grabbing the first items attainable she hobbled into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Jude turned on the water faucet and ran her hands underneath, clasping them together to form a cup. Bringing the cup to her face she drenched it with the coolness, feeling her eyes perk up some.

Mindlessly Jude glared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in haystacks on top of her head, falling around her face just enough to bring out the dark circles that surrounded her drab blue eyes. Tearing her gaze away from her less than perfect image, Jude threw on her carelessly picked out clothes. Checking her outfit she saw that she had chosen her dark blue jeans, tall brown boots, and a long-sleeved white v-neck shirt. _Good enough…_she thought turning reluctantly back to the mirror. Feeling too lazy to do anything about her new doomed hairstyle, she tied it back behind her head.

Leaving the bathroom Jude walked over to the desk to grab her brown purse that held her cell phone and other much needed essentials. Checking the time, she had exactly ten minutes until she had to be down for her car pool over to G-Major. Jude threw the purse over her shoulder and walked toward the door, groaning in protest at the ten extra minutes of sleep she could've gotten. _Coffee…_was the only thought Jude could conceive as she felt her eye lids droop noticeably.

Stumbling and tripping, Jude finally found her way to the kitchen, immediately making a bee-line for the coffee pot when she heard a throat clear from behind her. Jude turned around annoyed from the distraction. The distraction laughed softly at her grogginess and slid the large coffee across the table. Jude snatched it greedily, not hesitating to take a huge sip. The fact that it was almost scolding hot didn't faze Jude. The taste and aroma of black coffee instead heightened her awareness, making her easier to deal with in the morning…a little.

Setting the coffee back down on the counter she looked at her distraction again, cracking a small smile.

"You do know that there is coffee here? You didn't have to go to Starbucks," Jude told him. Tommy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"If you haven't noticed, we're out of coffee here; and I don't know about you, but I don't want to deal with a grumpy Jude all morning." Jude scoffed while Tommy gave her a look that said, "Well it's true." Jude took another big gulp of coffee, trying to fight the urge to go back upstairs and crawl into bed.

"What do you mean, 'all morning'?"

"You do remember that you have to go to G-Major this morning to record?"

"Yes, but why are _you_ going?"

Tommy was silent for a minute, reading Jude's face.

"You don't want me to go." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Jude shook her head tiredly, realizing that he took her words the wrong way.

"No, no. I don't mind that you go, I was just wondering why. Isn't there supposed to be some kind of event here today?" Jude recovered.

"Not until tonight. They wanted to fit it into your schedule as well…seeing as how you _are _on the show and all."

"Don't remind me," Jude replied with a low chuckle. Tommy brought a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," Jude replied lightly, sounding innocent. Tommy stared at her for a second before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah; come on, I have to get you to G-Major or it's my ass that will get the beating."

Tommy gestured Jude to follow him. Grabbing her almost empty cup of coffee, she walked around to him as he led her through the doorway. Tommy laced his hand through her empty one as they made their way to the limo outside.

"You know Kwest?" Jude asked, failing to hide the curiosity in her tone. What Tommy said next was not something she had anticipated.

"He's an old friend. Before I made it big in Boyz Attack we used to have a band together; we tried to make something out of it, but boy was Darius unhappy. I don't think I've ever heard him scream so loud," Tommy chuckled at the memory.

Jude gawked at him in shock, not knowing what to say. Why hadn't she ever known about this? Tommy Quincy…once was working for G-Major? The thought of Tommy in any other type of band but pop was hard to picture; although she had seen him perform quite a few times recently. But still, he was friends with Kwest? _I wonder why Kwest never mentioned him to me…_

"You…were friends with Kwest…my producer Kwest."

"Yes."

"And you never told me this…why?" Tommy shrugged.

"It never really seemed important information. It's not that I was hiding it. I didn't know that you knew him until he called me up about a week ago saying he was coming down to California," Tommy explained. Jude nodded her head. "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No, I'm just…surprised," Jude stated.

After they arrived at G-Major, Jude and Tommy made their way inside looking for Kwest. They finally found him in Studio C adjusting the soundboard. The sound of the door brought his attention up to them, his dark features gleaming as he stood up.

"Hey T, long time no see. Good to see you again Jude," he directed to both of them, shaking Tommy's hand. "Well, then again I have seen you on TV…many times," he laughed. Tommy just shrugged and Jude couldn't help but blush, even if the comment wasn't directed toward her.

All Jude wanted to do was crawl into a corner. She all of a sudden didn't feel comfortable with Kwest here, in a different G-Major, with Tommy. They seemed disconnected to her, and she was now self-conscious to record her songs with them there.

Everything abruptly seemed like a lie to her, even Tommy. He still doesn't know the truth, and every passing moment was getting harder and harder for Jude. By now all of her luck had run out, so when Kwest spoke to her she wasn't the least bit surprised.

"So, Jude…you have anything new for me?" he asked. Jude snapped out of her thoughts, and made a quick glance at Tommy before looking back to Kwest. Ever since she came onto this show, he had been her inspiration in some way. Kwest looked between her and Tommy, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't he pushed it further, "What…have no time to write when you're in the presence of 'Little Tommy Q'?" he asked jokingly.

Jude tried not to blush, but failed as the crimson colored flooded her cheeks. _Much like the exact opposite…_she thought. Turning to her purse to hide the embarrassment she dug out her journal that she knew she wouldn't be using today. None of the songs she had written seemed good enough. She needed something new…something different…something original. That's when the light bulb clicked on inside Jude's mind. _The show…everything, _was all Jude could think of. Standing straight up she walked swiftly across the room and sat down in the corner with her journal, flipping it open to a new page.

"Jude?" Tommy asked curiously. Kwest turned toward him.

"Don't worry about it; just means that she's got some inspiration," Kwest replied with a smile on his face. "She always gets like this when she writes something that blows the roof off."

Tommy stared at her with intrigue. Her hand was scrawling across the page like lightning, her gaze never shifting from it. She seemed lost in deep thought, in her own world.

Some things about Jude still surprised him. No matter how long he talked to her there was always more to learn. Her songwriting ability always shocked him, even though he had heard her perform many times. It was always the passion. She had so much passion invested in the words that he couldn't help but want to read what would come out of her mouth next; more so, what inspires the meaning behind the words. Kwest finally brought him out of his deep thoughts.

"Hey man, I'm going to go make a sandwich. This could take a while…T?" he asked a stone-faced Tommy. Tommy jerked back, seeing Kwest waving a hand in front of his eyes. "You coming with me?" he asked again. Tommy looked back at Jude, still wrapped up in her journal. She was not resurfacing anytime soon.

"Sure," Tommy agreed. The two of them then turned away from Jude and made their way to the kitchen.

The words were flowing out of Jude like a waterfall; it was continuous. She wanted to get every thought, every feeling, and every emotion out there. Soon she felt like herself again. She had never actually noticed how much of herself she had lost throughout the course of the show. What she had become was not something to be proud of. Stealing her sister's dream away from her, for starters; even if they weren't a match made in heaven. Sadie was her _sister._ And yet, she couldn't shake her feelings for Tommy. Not one bit.

Jude wanted to get out, to get away from everything. However leaving was the last thing she was able to do. Not because of Jeff, but because of Tommy. He had become her rock, she just had never realized how much. That brought her to another point. She was a liar… a thief and a liar. She's lying to him about their future, possibly one of the worst things for her to lie about.

Now more than ever Tommy seemed very disconnected and far away from her. Despite the fact that they had made up and things were better than before, they weren't honest. So no matter how much time she spends with him, he'll still be distant…until she tells him the truth.

Her life was a living hell. To outsiders looking in, it wouldn't seem like a big deal. Some might say…'Just take the million dollars.' Others would say…'Just tell Tommy…end of story.' But it was far from over.

So much stress that had been bottled up was pouring out of her now. She could now hear the beats and melody in her head, the tones becoming more aggressive as she continued.

Outside in the kitchen, Kwest was putting the finishing touches on his carefully constructed sub sandwich. Tommy wasn't hungry yet so instead he poured himself another cup of coffee. Kwest took a huge bite of the sub.

"Now _that's _how you make a sandwich," Kwest stated. "You sure you don't want any Tom? There's more than enough to share." Kwest waved his concoction in Tommy's face. Taking one whiff of it, Tommy crinkled his nose in disgust. Reminder: Never eat anything made from Kwest.

"I think I'll pass…"

"Your loss," Kwest mumbled taking another chunk out of the sub with his teeth. Swallowing it Tommy winced, only being able to imagine what that tasted like. He took a sip of coffee to clear his imagination. Kwest set down his sandwich. "Okay spill it."

"Spill what?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"What's the story with you and Jude?"

Tommy decided to try to play dumb. "What story?" Kwest rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm not blind. I have seen an episode or two of The Bachelor. Not by my choice of course, Darius played it at G-Major a lot to monitor Jude…and you."

"Why would he want to monitor me?" Tommy asked, furrowing his brow.

"Because after the show you're going to be working here and he wants to make sure that it's not a bad idea having you two near each other in the work scene. You know how D is…'Time is money'…" Tommy nodded his head in understanding.

"Well D's just going to have to deal with it." Kwest smirked.

"So there _is _something going on between you guys," he replied confidently.

"What if there is? Why should it matter?" Kwest just shrugged picking up his sandwich to take another bite.

"Doshhunt matter oo mee," Kwest garbled through chews. Tommy's face flinched backward in distaste again. Kwest swallowed before Tommy could look back at him.

"That's gross, man. How can you eat that?"

Kwest ignored Tommy's change of subject and walked over to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water. Opening the lid he leaned back against the counter and took a swig.

"Say…whatever happened to that one girl you were telling me about before the show even started? Did she go home when her sister did?" Kwest asked with placid curiosity before taking another swig of water.

"Um…no. She is…uh…still here," Tommy stammered before sighing nervously. He remembered that conversation. He must've sounded so stupid talking about a girl he hardly knew. "I – uh, I was talking about Jude," Tommy finished, averting his eyes away from Kwest.

"Wh-*cough*-what?!" Kwest sputtered, choking on his water. Tommy didn't reply, but waited for Kwest to stop choking. Kwest calmed down after a minute, then turned to face Tommy again, confusion and curiosity in his eyes. "You mean to tell me, that you've liked someone for over two months? One girl. That's unbelievable." Tommy scoffed.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's you, man," Kwest answered as if that explained everything. "I mean…you haven't liked one person for longer than a month since Angie." As soon as the words left his mouth he instantly regretted them, wincing as he saw the death glare adorned on Tommy's face. "Sorry man, I wasn't thinking…" Tommy waved him off.

"No, it's okay; and you're right. I've never felt like this about anyone before," he confessed shyly.

Kwest was silent, having been rendered speechless. He'd never seen his friend act like this before. It was a little unnerving, but at the same time he was glad to see him mature at least a little bit. He startled Tommy, putting a rough hand on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you man," he said with a smile. Tommy looked at him quizzically, having no clue what the heck he was saying. Just as he opened his mouth, however, Kwest pulled his hand away and started walking toward the reception area. "Come on, let's go watch some football. Jude probably won't be ready for another hour or so."

Tommy followed him slowly, shaking his head at his best friend.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Okay I didn't realize how short this one was...so I might post another one tonight, the ones closer to the end are much longer than this...but anyhoo, the song I used was Farther Away by Evanescence...it wasn't on one of their cds, but if you want to listen to it you can find both versions of it on youtube. Enjoy reading and I'll probably post another one...

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Tommy and Kwest entered the studio again two hours later. Jude was sitting at the mixing board adjusting a few knobs. The headphones were covering her ears, and she was oblivious to their re-entry. Walking over to her Kwest took off the headphones. Jude shot back but relaxed when she saw it was only Kwest.

"Since when do you know how to use the mixing board?" Kwest asked. Jude pushed back away from the table swiveling toward them in her chair.

"Since I've been working in the studio since I was fifteen. Not to mention I've got to do something while you're off making sandwiches in the kitchen," she replied with a smile.

"Anything good?" he asked, gesturing towards the board. Jude nodded her head.

"It's a new song. I just got done recording the different instruments," she said to a surprised Kwest, "something I've picked up while working at the mansion." Kwest sat down in the chair next to her as Tommy watched them work.

"Show me what you got," Kwest pointed toward the recording booth.

Jude stood up and walked through the sound-proof door and sat on the stool by the microphone. Pointing to Kwest he started the mix Jude composed. Jude waited and on her cue in the music she sang.

_**I took their smiles and I made them mine.**_

_**I sold my soul just to hide the light.**_

_**And now I see what I really am,**_

_**A thief a whore, and a liar.**_

_**I run to you,**_

_**(And run away from this hell)**_

_**Call out your name,**_

_**(Giving up, giving in)**_

_**I see you there,**_

_**(Still you are)**_

_**Farther away**_

_**I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.**_

_**You give me all but the reason why.**_

_**I reach but I feel only air at night.**_

_**Not you, not love, just nothing.**_

_**I run to you,**_

_**(And run away from this hell)**_

_**Call out your name,**_

_**(Giving up, giving in)**_

_**I see you there,**_

_**(Still you are)**_

_**Farther away**_

_**Try to forget you,**_

_**But without you I feel nothing.**_

_**Don't leave me here, by myself.**_

_**I can't breathe.**_

_**I run to you,**_

_**(And run away from this hell)**_

_**Call out your name,**_

_**(Giving up, giving in)**_

_**I see you there,**_

_**(Still you are)**_

_**Farther away.**_

_**I run to you,**_

_**(And run away from this hell)**_

_**Call out your name,**_

_**(Giving up, giving in)**_

_**I see you there,**_

_**(Still you are)**_

_**Farther away.**_

_**Farther away,**_

_**Farther away,**_

_**Farther away,**_

_**Farther away,**_

_**Farther away.**_

Pulling off the headphones, Jude exited the booth with excitement. This was something she was proud of, and it felt amazing. It was a lot easier for her to sing about her thoughts and feelings than to just say them. It always had been.

Entering the studio again she could tell that her song wasn't what Tommy was expecting. He wore a surprised expression with small traces of a smile showing through the corners of his eyes. Kwest was beaming by the soundboard as he stood up to embrace her.

"Jude that was amazing! I should leave you alone more often, maybe I'll get more hits like that," he said smiling. Jude stepped back from him and rolled her eyes.

"You already do Mr. Sandwich King," Jude retorted jokingly.

"Touché, Harrison. Okay well get back into the booth, blondie. That song may be amazing but I'm not letting you off the hook just yet. We still have to perfect the vocals."

"After," Jude began, "I get my break. You may have been doing nothing for the past two hours, but _I've _been working." Jude brushed past Kwest to meet Tommy who was staring at her admiringly.

"Not exactly what I had expected," Tommy started grinning obtrusively. Jude tilted her head up to him, a smile forming slyly across her lips. Her mood always seemed to lighten whenever he was around.

"What, did you expect I would sing something about flowers and trees and butterflies?"

"No, I guess I'm just…impressed," Tommy complimented. Bringing a hand to her face he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, sending a flash of heat throughout her body. Breaking away from his gaze, Jude couldn't help but smile.

By the soundboard Kwest had pushed the playback and was listening to her new song. Why he wasn't using the headphones was beyond her. Hearing the aggressive melodies both Tommy and Jude turned toward the soundboard. This time the composition included Jude's newly recorded vocals.

Tommy nodded his head to the beat and smiled in pride of Jude. Jude, on the other hand, became engrossed in her lyrics. The words brought her back to reality with a constant nagging voice in the back of her mind; and with it a truth that reminded her of the façade she had absentmindedly and carelessly built. Kwest was the one to break her out of her thoughts.

"Jude, are you okay? Is it something I did with the song?"

Jude's head shot up in his direction. "What? Oh no I love the song. It's just…I've got a lot of other things clogging my mind right now," she replied with a thoughtful look on her face. Tommy gave her a look of concern, trying to read what was going on inside her mind. Jude noticed his worry and tried to make herself a little more cheerful. She didn't need to create another lie on top of everything else. Before she had a chance to say anything, Tommy leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"What do you say to us getting out of here?"

Relief flooded through her system as she nodded curtly. She turned towards Kwest once the song was done playing.

"Hey, I'm beat. I think I'm done for the day. Do you think this mix was good or do you want me to come in tomorrow to record again?" Kwest swiveled in his chair to meet Jude's eyes. Something was up, he knew, but he just didn't know what it was. He wondered if Tommy knew about the secrets she was holding.

"Yeah sure that's fine. Just come in tomorrow at around the same time so we can work on it," even as he was talking Jude winced.

"Can I come in a little later, as in not at the crack of dawn?" Kwest let out a short laugh.

"Sure, just be in by ten o'clock."

"Thanks," Jude sighed in relief. Turning on her heel she exited the studio. Tommy started backing up slowly before talking to Kwest.

"I think I'm gonna leave too. I'll see you later, man."

"Yeah, yeah. Go get your girl." And with that statement Tommy was out the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

Back at the mansion, Jude and Tommy had been separated pretty quickly. Mike pushed Tommy off to some last minute business meeting, leaving Jude off to do her own thing, not that she was complaining. She needed the time alone to figure out what she was going to do about Jeff and the money.

Padding up the stairs, Jude made her way down the carpeted hallway to her room. Before she could reach her door, however, she first noticed Sadie's. It was open; her sister's room was never open. Walking into the rarely open space, Jude leaned against the door frame, watching her sister move frantically around the pink version of Jude's room.

Sadie was making quick runs from her closet to the bed, back and forth. One of her many suitcases was open on her bed, the contents of clothes and other beauty products being shoved into its depths. Her feet stomped angrily on the floor and Jude wondered how Sadie could stand walking that fast and that hard in stilettos. It was a miracle how her feet didn't have bruises…or a broken ankle. Jude shook her head trying to suppress a bout of laughter while stepping further into the room.

Sadie was focusing hard on channeling her anger out on the suitcase. Squeezing the lid down tight, it took her many tries to zip up the stuffed bag. Groaning in agitation she finally got it closed. It wasn't until she turned around that she saw Jude staring at her, a weird expression fixed on her face.

"What do you want?" Sadie asked maliciously, her voice sounding annoyed as if she was saying 'what now?' Jude walked closer to her, eyeing her room suspiciously.

Her other three bags were filled and sitting by the door, the closet was cleaned out, and Jude was sure that if she checked the bathroom, it would be cleared of all cosmetics. Everything that was Sadie's was packed away and ready to be shipped off somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Where else?" Sadie huffed sarcastically, turning her back on Jude to carry the other suitcase by the door. Jude's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'home'? You haven't been eliminated yet. The elimination is tomorrow," Jude stated warily, knowing something was wrong here. Terribly wrong. And it had one name stamped over it. Jeff.

"Oh no Jude I believe you are mistaken. The elimination isn't tomorrow. The _finale_ is. And guess who gets the boot tonight!" Sadie pointed to her herself, anger radiating off of her body. Jude could almost see the smoke coming from her ears. "I mean at least Jeff could have had the decency to consult Tommy before telling me to go home. But _no_, he had to make the choice for him, said that the 'people' would like to see Rachel in the finale, not me. I don't know why he loves torturing people. Especially Tommy, but that's the part I don't get. Why wouldn't he just tell you to leave if he wanted to torture him…" Sadie continued to vent off some of her steam, not noticing how Jude seemed to freeze in place.

The finale was tomorrow. Not next week, not the week after, but _tomorrow._ Why the hell was it tomorrow! Jude's mind was going a mile a minute. The heat in the room seemed ten degrees warmer as her palms started to sweat with nerves. What was she going to do? _Wait…maybe I heard her wrong…_

"I'm sorry, did you say the finale was _tomorrow_?" Jude interrupted nervously, panic winding its way and constricting around the chords of her voice. Sadie stopped and glared at her with annoyance.

"Hello, weren't you even listening? Hey, are you okay," she said reaching out to touch Jude's arm. Upon contact Jude jumped, having already been engrossed in her own thoughts. Sadie temporarily forgot about her anger, confused by her sister's behavior.

"I'm screwed. I'm screwed!" Jude muttered to herself as she began pacing the room, feeling a rant of her own coming on. "I swear he's doing this to torture me. He _hates me!_"Sadie scrunched her brow, staring at her like she had grown a third head.

"Who hates you?"

"Jeff! Evil, conniving demon producer, Jeff! Ahhh!" Jude yelled frustrated, wanting something, _anything _to throw or hit.

"Okay, Jude you're scaring me what the hell's going on?" Sadie asked nervously. Jude shook her head frustratingly, heaving out a long sigh. Nerves were gone as anger seemed to have graciously taken its place. Maybe Sadie could help her.

Jude's eyes jetted around the room, searching for Jeff's little friend, his other eye. Soon she found it pinned into one of the corners of the room, the little black device beckoning her to let out her frustrations. Smiling evilly she grabbed the chair from Sadie's desk, bringing to sit by the corner by her bed. Standing on it she came face to face with the video camera.

"Hello, Jeff," Jude stated smugly, a wild grin spreading across her face before she snatched it and threw it to the ground. Turing to a horrified Sadie, Jude spoke evenly, "Close and lock the door."

For a second she stayed frozen in place, but then quickly snapped the door shut and locked it upon request. Relief and fear flooded through her, and yet she didn't have a clue why. Her sister was acting as if she was from the loony farm and had just smashed some very expensive equipment, and was apparently continuing to smash it in some more with her foot…

"Jude, seriously what the hell is going on?" Sadie asked more desperately, trying to hide the twinge of unease. Jude turned to face her, her expression surprisingly calm, almost…happy.

"There's a lot of shit that's happened Sadie. I have no clue what to do about it. But what I do know," she took a deep breath before smiling, "is that, _that_…felt _really _good." Jude pointed to the smashed up camera on the floor.

XxX

Tommy sat down in the chair, the cool metal sending a chill down his spine. If he was honest, the vibe he was receiving from Jeff added a few more chills of its own. The table of board members sat expressionless around him, Jeff sitting at the head of the table. There was no talking, joking, no _noise_ at all, Tommy noticed. From the looks of it, Jeff had more influence on the show than Tommy ever could've imagined. Everyone was focused entirely on him as he stood in his expensive black suit, speaking to everyone with a fake smile plastered permanently on his stone hard face.

What no one saw was the dark figure looming outside of the room, ear pressed to the cold wood, listening.

"I'm afraid that there's been a change in plans. According to our contract for The Bachelor, we only have room for one more two hour episode. This meaning that instead of doing elimination, regular episode, then finale…we have to skip straight to the finale," Jeff spoke seriously with authority. The other producers and crewman exchanged curious glances, clearly surprised by this change of events.

"I know this is a big inconvenience, considering that we still have three contestants left, but I've already taken the liberty of talking to Ms. Harrison, and she will be leaving the mansion tonight."

Tommy went rigid in his seat, knowing Jeff didn't say the first name for the sole purpose of torturing him. Jeff glanced around the board table quickly, trying to gage reactions. Tommy thought for sure he saw his mouth tug upward after seeing his reaction. A long minute passed before he continued.

"Oh, Sadie Harrison that is. Sorry," Jeff apologized without sincerity. Tommy let out a breath of relief that he hadn't realized he was holding in. "So that means we're going to have to hurry to get our set ready for the big night. I think it's entirely possible to have everything done and ready by tomorrow, so that's what we're going to shoot for." He turned his attention toward Tommy. "This is all okay with you, Tom? I don't want you to feel rushed into making a decision," he explained smugly, Tommy feeling almost as if he was being mocked. He glared at Jeff emotionless, wary of what to think at this point.

"It's fine, the sooner the better," Tommy replied evenly. For the first time he was actually being honest with Jeff. The sooner the finale, the sooner he could have Jude and be done with Jeff for good.

Or so he thought.

Jeff looked statically pleased, the wrinkles around his eyes more defined, as if in laughter of a joke he wasn't sharing. Tommy felt as if he had missed an inside joke, sending another wave of unease through his system.

"Well, then all is settled. I'm sending Jude and Rachel away tonight after this meeting to an overnight spa. A little rest, relaxation, and bonding before meeting 'Lil Tommy Q for one last time, on the show that is. One of them will probably be seeing a lot more of Tom Quincy after tomorrow night," he finished suggestively, the table of producers smirked and chuckled softly at the comment. It took all Tommy could not to roll his eyes at them.

He only wished he could see Jude one more time before the final episode. Even though there was no doubt in his mind of who to choose, he had a strange feeling she was keeping something from him. Jeff's actions only enhanced the notion.

Outside of the board room, the dark figure stepped away quietly and padded up the stairs toward the bedrooms. Rapping softly on one of the doors, the figure was pulled in quickly by two pairs of arms.

"We have a problem," Haley spoke seriously to the two blonde women before her, the air suddenly growing thick with panic.

* * *

**Remember to review!!**


	41. Chapter 41 part 1

**Chapter Forty-One Part One**

"I can't believe this is happening! It's like he _knows_ what I'm going to do before I even know myself!" Jude ranted after hearing Haley's account of the board meeting.

"That's exactly what's happening," Sadie spoke evenly. After being filled in, Sadie had joined forces with Jude and Haley. Her anger at Jeff for kicking her off the show had subsided, becoming the 'voice of reason' once again as panic-stricken Jude paced the room.

"How much time do we have Haley?" Jude asked hurriedly, trying to chart out all of the possible ways to fix her mistake. She should've told him sooner. _Damn me and my procrastination…_

"Not much longer. Jeff said he would be coming up to tell you and Rachel right after the board meeting, which," Haley glanced at her watch, "should be over by now."

"Great…just great," Jude sighed. "I'm dead." Sadie jumped up from her chair to console her sister.

"Not yet, we can still figure out something. Isn't there any way we can get Tommy alone to talk to him?" Sadie turned to ask a nervous Haley.

"Maybe, but… I don't think it would be wise for Jude to risk talking to him now. Jeff's going to have all sorts of cameras on him, if not follow him around himself--"

"Wait, you don't think it's _wise?_ Just because you don't think it's _wise _doesn't mean we can't do it!" Sadie started to yell frantically. "You know, how do we know you're not just trying to help your sister to win? Huh?!" Sadie continued rapidly, getting into Haley's face. Jude had to drag her away before she got any worse. Sadie glared at her sister but didn't try to pursue Haley any further.

"Calm down! Fighting is _not_ an option right now! Haley would never do that to me, Sadie. Not to mention that up until I came on the show, every guest that was still here was thinking they would have a shot at dating Tommy too," Jude mediated, trying to defend Haley's intentions.

"What did you just say?" Sadie questioned.

"When we first came here Jeff pulled all of the contestant's guests off for a special meeting," Jude backtracked, "he said that when there were only ten contestants left, that the guest that they brought would join the competition, however the prize to us would've been the one million dollars."

"However, after seeing Quincy and me behind the scenes, all of that changed. I didn't know it was going to be just me until the day of, I swear" Jude confessed. Sadie looked between Jude and Haley nodding her head in understanding before resting her gaze on Jude.

"It's okay, Jude I don't care anymore. It's not like either of us could've done anything, so what's in the past is in the past," Sadie smiled softly. Jude returned the gesture, glad to finally have everything out in the open.

"I'm sorry to break your sisterly moment you guys, but we need to figure out a plan here," Haley interjected. Jude immediately focused back on the problem at hand, determination becoming priority number one.

"Okay, so talking to Tommy is most likely a very bad idea," Jude sighed, "but he has to know, and no offense to you guys but I have to be the one to explain things. He at least deserves that much."

"You could just write him a note and slip it to him on your way out," Haley suggested.

"A note? I'm sorry but we're not in elementary school," Sadie scoffed. Jude stared out thought for a minute, weighing different options in her mind.

Surely there was a better option than confessing everything in a letter. Face to face would be much more efficient, but the risk isn't something to be taken lightly. If any of the women were caught telling Tommy, Jeff would no doubt continue to press some absurd charge, or use it as blackmail for something greater. Maybe the note was a better way to go…

Striding toward the desk, Jude whipped open the drawer, pulling out a piece of paper and pen. Haley and Sadie stared at Jude in the process while she started scribbling frantically across the page.

"Are you serious?" Sadie spoke. Jude spoke without stopping the pen strokes.

"If any one of us gets caught spilling the beans to Tom, Jeff wouldn't hesitate to punish us. Not to mention what Haley said before, we don't know if he has a bug on him. Knowing Jeff he most likely does…"

"Yeah but paper leaves a trail too you know."

Jude paused her motions slightly before continuing to fill up the page. With every word she wrote, guilt began to eat away at her. Emotions that never had the chance to surface revealed themselves, and Jude could feel her resolve slowly fade away. Flashbacks had embedded themselves in her memory, and Jude couldn't shake them away.

Images of him and how hurt and angry he would be entered her brain as well, her vision becoming blurred with the coming of fresh tears. One by one they fell, and Jude realized that her relationship with Tom was no longer existent. She would never again be able to hold him in her arms and say she loved him, would no longer be able to hold his hand as they walked down the street. Two by two her tears now fled, a drop landing on the letter she held before her. Leaning back in her chair she wiped at her eyes and read over the letter.

Tears streamed fiercely down her face as she folded the letter into fourths before sticking it into her pocket. It was over. After all worrying and fights and love…it was over. Jude wished more than anything that she could've spent more time with him instead of pushing him away from her. Now there was no time left. _God, Jude get a grip he isn't dying._ That thought suddenly had her crying even harder, knowing deep down that this was probably worse than dying, because she was the one at fault.

Sadie and Haley watched in silence as Jude went to grab her suitcase, beginning to pack it with necessities she would need for a night at a spa. Neither of them dared to say a word, feeling the tension knotted around her so tight that it could be cut with a knife.

Jude faced them when she was done packing, suitcase in tow. After hugging both of them tightly she took a step back, not knowing what to say. The moment was stopped short when a tight knock sounded at the door.

All three of them snapped their heads to the door, knowing that the time was here. Jude looked back to Sadie pleadingly, who in turn nodded to the door, encouraging her to go on. And with the weight of the letter in her pocket tying her down, Jude picked up her suitcase and opened the door, not quite sure if she was prepared for the journey she was about to take.


	42. Chapter 41 part 2

**A/N: Okay so everyone cheer, I will actually be keeping a promise of mine! Everything will be up either by Wednesday or Thursday. However, this weekend I'm going to have to do some major writing, which is no problem because I've finally got some time, lol. But this past week I just changed around all of my ideas for the next fic, so I have to completely trash what I had down for a first chapter. You guys will like it better than my original plan...let's just say the TV show will be another theme in the next one too...but it's not going to be one that's already made on TV right now, it'll be original. (Unless it's out there somewhere and I don't know about it, but I doubt it, at least I hope, lol). Anyhoo, I hope you guys enjoy these last few chapters of The Bachelor. There are 44 total.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Two Part Two**

_Tommy,_

_There are some things you need to know before the finale tomorrow. I wish that I could say this in person, but we both know with Jeff that it would be next to impossible._

Tommy read the first few lines of the letter he found in his pocket, immediately knowing who it was from. Suddenly he realized why Jude refused to give him eye contact when she left, evidence of crying clearly written on her face.

_First, let me just say that these past two months have been the best (and worst) times of my life. The best when we were together, the worst when I caused you hurt and pain. I want you to know that hurting you is the very last thing I wanted to do. I hope that by the end of this letter you will understand why._

_When I first came to this mansion, believe it or not, I pretty much despised you. BoyzAttack, to say the least, was not one of my favorite bands. I had the notion that you were just another celebrity player with all money and no heart. And of course the fact that my sister was literally obsessed with you only added to my theory. But all that changed when I met you._

Tommy felt the corners of his mouth tug upward slightly, remembering the first day he met her. That was an incredible day for Tommy, and frustrating too. He was drawn to her, for reasons he was still finding out every day. Even if he didn't know it then, as soon as he met Jude there was no more contest. The show might as well of been over before it began.

_There was just something about you I couldn't seem to get away from. I was thrilled and terrified when you cornered me that first night in my room. I couldn't quite shake the fact that you used to be in a boy band, and that you were about to date 20 other girls, one of which my sister. Still, in the back of my mind I knew there was something different about you, something that could've potentially thrown my image of you out the window. And it did._

_It scared me to think that someone I had put so much emotion into hating could be a person I could love. However, back then I never even dared to say I liked you let alone love you. So I pushed you away. I tried to distance myself in the beginning, thinking that my feelings would eventually vanish and when my sister got voted off so would I. But it didn't work quite like that for a number of reasons. The majority of the reasons focused around me trying to protect myself and what I thought I stood for. However, there is one reason that changed everything, and is the purpose of me writing this letter._

Tommy's brow creased with intrigue. He tried not to get worried, but the tone of the letter, the flashbacks, and the image of Jude crying flitted through his mind. It felt almost as if she was trying…to say goodbye.

_Through this whole competition you may have wondered why it was that the contestants were told to bring a female guest with them for their stay. I had wondered that too, until Jeff held a meeting with all of the contestant's guests one of the first nights I came here. I don't have much time left before I have to leave, so I'll try to say this as quickly as I can._

_Jeff explained to us that when there were only 10 contestant's left the 10 girls that came with them would get a spot on the show, with the opportunity to date you. However, the catch was that we could not win in the technical terms of what the show entailed. Our game was to hold a different kind of prize. We were to compete for you in the same way as the others, but if you were to choose one of those ten girls we could not accept your proposal. Instead we were to receive $1,000,000 in prize money. That night we were inclined to sign a contract, binding us to the agreements that he presented. We were told that if we spoke to anyone about what was to happen or break the rules in any way, we would be sued for the same amount as the prize money._

_This caused me to panic, to say the least. I had already developed feelings for you that I was still trying to fight, and now it looked as if I might have the chance the win the million dollars. You may be wondering why that was such a problem for me, why I wouldn't have wanted the million dollars. But money means absolutely nothing to me. Sure I make a lot of money through my line of work, but it's the music that keeps me going, not the money. So that night I devised a "plan", I guess you could call it. I decided that no matter what, I couldn't be on the show. So I tried to push away from you even further, wanting you to think that I didn't want to be with you. If everything would've gone to plan, you would've hated me and sent Sadie home and me along with her. However that's not how the story went._

_I fell in love with you. Despite my better judgment, or perhaps maybe lack of judgment, I fell in love with you. My "plan" fell to ruins and now I had the problem of the show to worry about. Back then the thought of telling you about Jeff was a nonsensical risk I didn't need to take. But the times have changed, and I wish I would've told you sooner._

Tommy wasn't quite sure what emotion was coursing through his system at the moment. Was it anger? Hurt? Betrayal? All of them seemed relevant, but none seemed to portray what his heart was going through.

_You may also be wondering why it was that I was the only girl to come into the show. I'm guessing that's because Jeff discovered our relationship through the video tapes and thought it would create more scandal than ten women you've never really talked to. I never knew I was to be the only one joining the show until that day, and I was terrified. I felt like a slut when the tapes played, ruining moments I once held so close. Then you looked at me and I couldn't stand the anger I knew would be there._

_Nevertheless, it happened and the prize for me still remains the same. Bottom line: if you choose me, you can't have me. If I don't take the million dollars I get sued or blackmailed, probably both, and Jeff will still interfere and not let us be together (another part of the contract is that if I do take the money, we can't have a relationship out of the show for a fixed period of time that I don't think will bring us any relief). If I do take it, then I lose you anyway._

_I know it may seem simple for me to just say screw Jeff and not take it, but I think you know deep down that's not the way it will happen. Plus, I have my music to think about as well. I can't stand up to a million dollar law suit. Not when I don't have that kind of money yet and am legally bound into the contract I violated._

_Please know that if I could have it my way, I would be with you for as long as you would let me. But things haven't ever gone according to plan, and I'm not sure they ever will._

Tommy didn't like the way this letter was turning. Slowly, bit by bit he could feel his heart tearing. He never knew the pain would be this fierce. He didn't want to read what he knew the next paragraph would say.

_So do me this favor. Don't pick me tomorrow on camera. I don't want to walk away with a million dollars when I could have walked away with you, if the circumstances were different. Rachel is an amazing girl, despite my previous feelings, and I'm sure she would be delighted to have you as her boyfriend or fiancé, whichever you decide._

_I didn't want you going into the finale without knowing the real situation. It's not fair to you. I also hope you understand why I may have seemed so distant and have pushed you away previously._

_I have to ask one last favor before I go. Please do not approach Jeff about this. I know you, and I don't want you doing anything rash. It won't help the situation and could possibly make it worse if he knows you found out, especially from me. That's all I ask._

_Okay, I really have to leave now. Jeff will be coming up soon to take Rachel and I to the spa, according to Haley. So this is my real goodbye before the finale tomorrow, Tom, and I want you to know that you have changed me in ways I never thought possible. I will forever be grateful towards you. Thank you for all the wonderful moments we shared and I hope that you have good life. I love you._

_Jude_

"Hope that you have a good life," Tommy repeated quietly in his room. He placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes trying to cut off the pain that was creeping behind his eyes and in his head.

_Hope that you have a good life? So she really wants to end this doesn't she…she's not even willing to wait? At least now I know where her priorities are: Pleasing Jeff, Music, then me. Isn't that great to find out the night before I have to choose a fiancé? _

Tommy became restless and jumped out of his chair, pacing back and forth through his room. The sum dimmed outside, casting shadows over the corners of the black and gray room. How appropriate the color seemed to suit him now, he thought. Thinking back through the lines of the letter he couldn't help but curse, most of the profanities being directed towards Jeff.

He also couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for Jeff's twisted dramatic mind he would be proposing to Jude tomorrow. Suddenly his eyes shifted towards the top right drawer of his desk. He didn't need to open it to know that Jude's ring was lying just beyond the oak. Jude's ring, not Rachel's.

He couldn't even conceive the thought of giving it to another woman, to look into Rachel's eyes and tell her the things that should be said to Jude, and only Jude. No, he couldn't do it. _Damn you Jeff…you trick me once, shame on you. You trick me twice, I'll kick the crap out of you until I wipe that imperious, egotistic smile right off your face and stick it up your ass._

Sinking down to the bed, Tommy stared out his window. The sun was just blanketing over the horizon, illuminating the sea with a soft orange that reflected over the water. The pool on the deck was still, not a ripple or a breeze to cause disruption. Why was it that the world could be at such peace and serenity while Tommy felt it crumbling beneath him?

Falling onto the bed, Tommy stared at the white ceiling, its blankness a mirror to his emotions. He thought back over the times since he met Jude for the millionth time that night, dissecting every detail until he reached a certain level of understanding, as much he could allow anyway. It started to make sense, the way her eyes longed for him yet she physically pushed him away. Time after time the same exact cycle repeated: She had feelings for him she couldn't ignore, she let herself act on them, she feels guilty because of Jeff, and she pushes Tommy away. Just like that, one two three four. Over and fucking over again until something like this comes along to break it.

Tommy closed his eyes to try to clear his thoughts, but a picture of Jude flashed against his eyelids. Shooting them open he cursed himself, once again wondering how the hell he was going to deal with proposing to another girl. It was almost unthinkable. He would be cheating not only Jude, but himself from happiness. Rachel was a nice girl, and perhaps in the past he might've dated her for a while, but things were different now.

Frustration was the next emotion to flood through him. Pushing himself off the bed he grabbed her letter and stormed out of the room spontaneously. He knew where he was heading, and the danger of it only pumped more adrenaline through his veins, and more anger. Determination held in his eyes as he flew down the stairs and through the hallways, his heart pulsating heavily with each stride. Tommy could almost hear the sound of it against his chest as he knocked heavily on the door in front of him.

Only one thought was focused in his mind: _If Jude isn't going to fight for her own happiness, then I'll fight for mine._


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N: Okay this is a longer one, hope you guys like it, remember to review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Tommy nearly knocked Jeff over when he flew into the room, slamming the door behind them with a force that normally would've made him cringe. Now, the sound was heaven to his ears.

Jeff leaned back against the door with curious smile, not sure enough of himself to be smug, but sure enough that he knew he had Tommy exactly where he wanted him: pissed off. Crossing his arms across his chest he tilted his head to the side as he looked Tommy over. He noticed a thin piece of paper dangling from his hand like a pink bow on a battle field.

"Something you wanted to talk to me about Tommy?" Jeff prompted with an even tone.

Tommy took a minute to compose his thoughts, or at least to try. Everything was racing at lightning speed through his head, all conclusions coming to the hatred of Jeff. There were also a few feelings of anger toward Jude, but he didn't want to focus on the fact that his girlfriend had been lying to him for two months. That could wait. Plus there was the point that Jude was off at a spa in God knows where while Jeff was standing right in front of him. Yeah, Jeff was definitely the better option, especially when he could put a fist to his face without feeling guilty.

"Well maybe it has something to do with the fact that you've had it out for me the minute I walked through the mansion doors! Care to explain?" Tommy spoke harshly, trying to tone his voice down below a yell. With no surprise, Jeff's smile turned farther as he spoke as calmly as he would if they were talking about the weather.

"You still haven't figured it out yet Quincy? I mean I know you were in a boy band but I thought you would've been at least smart enough to recognize your own past."

"What are you talking about?"

Jeff waved him off with a hand, "Nah, it doesn't really matter now I guess. Now is there something you'd like to share with the class?" He nodded toward the letter Tommy held in a tight grasp. Tommy eased up his grip, smoothing out the edges of the now crumpled letter.

Thinking back now he probably shouldn't have brought the letter. He could've accused Jeff without bringing Jude in the middle. He still could. Staring down at the hurried script he folded it into fourths once again before placing it in his pocket.

"The piece of paper's not important," Tommy shrugged off convincingly, "just a stupid fan letter I just happened to be holding."

"So then forgive me for hurrying you along Tom, but I'm a busy man and we have a finale to plan for. So whatever you're trying to say, say it," Jeff bit back. Tommy took a deep breath, cracked his neck and began.

"Your scheme is over, Jeff. I know about the million dollar prize money Jude will get if I pick her," Tommy said with as much authority he could muster. Jeff tried to place a puzzled look on his face for a minute, actually appearing to be contemplating what Tommy had said. Tommy just rolled his eyes when Jeff's face lit up in remembrance. _Like he ever forgot…_

"Oh! Yes we told Jude that she would have the option of choosing a million dollars when or if the finale came," he spoke with the ease of a lawyer. "Although I don't understand why you would be upset about the offer."

Tommy's brow raised as his eyes widened in amazement. _Upset? He wonders why I would be upset?_ It took all the energy he possessed to not strike Jeff at that moment. His condescending stare gazed concernedly at Tom, and all Tommy could think of was that it would look much better with a few missing teeth and a broken nose. Color rising to his face, he took a step closer toward the man in the sharp suit, knowing that losing his temper was not an option, no matter how good it would feel.

"Upset? Nah, not upset. Fuming. That seems to be a better word, don't you think Jeff?" he spoke threateningly, staring straight into his black eyes. Jeff only moved his face closer to Tommy's, politeness no longer present in his tone.

"What? It is Little Tommy Q mad that a girl would actually choose a million dollars over him?"

Tommy glared menacingly at Jeff, his anger blazing. Jeff knew all the right buttons to push, and it seemed that Tommy could never win. There was only one question existing in his mind that stopped him from pummeling Jeff to ruins.

"What do you mean 'choose'? I thought it was made very clear that she was only allowed to accept the million dollars." Jeff's face backed off slightly as the corners of his mouth twitched upward. _Damn it, would he ever stop with the smirking?_ Tommy thought frustrated.

"I believe Tom, as usual, you are mistaken," Jeff spoke evenly as he gracefully walked to his desk and started rummaging through documents. Tommy stayed silent, pondering different possibilities that could play out.

"Aha," Jeff stated, pulling out thin pieces of paper from his collection. "Read this." Jeff held out the paper to Tommy would eyed it cautiously. Hesitantly, Tommy made his way over to Jeff's desk and grabbed the documents roughly before collapsing in a chair behind him.

Brows creased, his eyes scanned over the page, line after line, recognizing it to be a contract. A contract in which Jude's name was signed at the bottom in fluent manuscript. Nervousness took over once again as he read paragraph after paragraph, noting different conditions that had to be followed.

So far nothing had caught his eye, just precautions that must be taken, rules, blah, blah, blah. It wasn't until the second to last paragraph that Tommy suddenly sat up straighter in his seat:

_In the event that the new said contestant enters the finale of The Bachelor, said person will be allowed the choice of choosing either specified prize monies or the original opportunity of accepting said bachelor's marriage proposal, or otherwise. In the event of choosing the prize monies, said contestant will not be able to pursue the bachelor after the show is done airing for a total of time specified and set by the executives in charge…_

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. Jude really _was _allowed to choose him? None of this made any sense. She seemed so dead set on the fact that she _wasn't _allowed to pick him. Was this really true? Her name was signed at the bottom. Tommy ran a finger along the handwriting that seemed so familiar to him. It wasn't forged.

He didn't know who to believe. Jeff had been tricking them the entire time he had been at the mansion. But equally, it seemed that Jude had been lying to him for that same amount of time. Whether it was about the million dollars, or about her feelings, he couldn't deny the fact that she had lied to him. It suddenly dawned on him.

He was about to ask her to marry him, and he barely knew her. If she had been lying to him about her feelings and Jeff, what else had she lied about? He only knew her for two months, and was about to put all of his faith into her. Two months! When he first thought about it, it seemed like a long time for him, but in reality, it was hardly anything.

Despite the length of time he'd known her, he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact of her intentionally doing this to hurt him. Sure she had hurt him before, but, according to her, she had just been trying to protect him in the end. He cared about her so damn much, it was hard to conceive the motive behind her wanting to do this.

The image of her face when he last saw her flashed in his mind. Her red-rimmed eyes, and darting gaze as she handed him the note. That's not the face of someone who doesn't care.

Tommy could feel a migraine coming on. This stress was too much. Right now he had her word against a signed contract, and the obvious answer was not looking very appealing. He also couldn't deny the fact that his heart was slowly tearing in two.

_Jude had lied. Not one time, not two, but many times. She was ready to break up and be done with me when she had the chance to stay with me. She had to have read the contract; she's in the music business. People in the music business don't just sign contracts blindly without reading over the conditions. So why would she want to break up? Does she not want to be with me? _Tommy rubbed his temples at the idea that Jude had lied to him when she told him she loved him. Through all his hurt, he found it easy to forget about Jeff. That is until his voice cut through the air.

"See Tommy, I'm not the only one that's capable of treachery or deceit."

~*

"Okay, I'm not one that goes to spas often, but I do have to say that I could get used to this," Rachel said as she and Jude made their way through the spa in nothing but soft plush robes and comfortable white slippers.

Jude couldn't argue with Rachel. Spas did have a way of relaxation that could make any person feel like a celebrity. Hell, sometimes even _she_ felt more important at the spa than she did on the red carpet. Still, there was a cloud of guilt hovering over her head like shadow. No matter how relaxed she got, Jude couldn't completely push aside what was really going on at this moment. _I wonder how Tommy's taking this…_

"Jude? Jude!" Rachel was waving a hand in front of her face. Snapping out of her reverie, Jude had to remind herself to stay focused, especially since they were on camera.

"Oh, what were you saying?" Jude responded.

"Where do you want to go first? We have the full body massage, mud bath, manicures, sauna, and virtually anything else you can think of," Rachel answered, looking around them at peaceful chaos surrounding the room.

Somehow spas had a way of doing that. All of the employees were moving quickly from place to place as people filed in and out of rooms, but somehow with the soothing music and comfortable atmosphere you felt more at ease than anywhere else.

"Let's start off with the full body massage, that sounds _really_ good right about now," Jude said.

"I hear ya."

A massage therapist in a blue smock approached them with a soft smile.

"Welcome ladies and may I congratulate you two on being the final two on The Bachelor," Rachel smiled back at her, "My name is Lily and my staff and I will be here for anything you wish. Now, is there any certain spa activity you would like to start off with?" she spoke with a fluid peacefulness that made Jude wonder if she was really a masseuse and not an actor.

"Jude and I want to start off with the full body massage," Rachel answered. Lily smiled back.

"Very good choice. Follow me down this hallway and I'll take you to your room."

Followed by cameras, Jude and Rachel made their way down the blue and cream colored hallway, looking at various signs and rooms and making note of any they wanted to pursue later on.

Finally they came upon a small private room which Jude bet that not many people got to see. There were two massage tables in the center of the room with various lotions and oils and towels stationed near by. Like the hallways, the room was themed with blue patterns adorning the walls while a soft melody drifted through the speakers in the ceiling.

After exchanging the robes with the plush towels, the two girls started their evening of relaxation.

"My god, this feels _amazing_," Rachel groaned. Jude nodded her head blissfully in response.

All regrets and doubts about not wanting to come to the spa vanished completely, as did Jude's earlier theories about Lily not being a masseuse. It felt good to be unwound, to loosen up all the tension that had been building over the course of the show. If only for a glorious moment, she was able to forget about Tommy and Jeff, about the mess that would be awaiting her return to the mansion.

"At least I'll get something out of this show," Rachel commented lightly, and Jude had a feeling her moment of serenity was about to be over very soon. She didn't think Rachel was trying to bring up any drama, just trying to make conversation about the one thing that should be on their minds: the finale.

"What do you mean by that?" Jude asked in a conversational tone.

"I mean even though I won't win, at least I got to stay at that beautiful mansion and get celebrity spa treatment. That's not something that just happens everyday you know."

"No, it doesn't…" Jude said distantly. All doubts and thoughts of guilt seemed to crash back on her at once. She could practically sense the cameras honing in on her before they did.

"Try not to tense up, Jude. Just let yourself relax," Lily said, rubbing out the knots in her back.

Taking a deep breath Jude tried to focus on what to say next. She didn't want to try to deny and sound naïve by saying Tommy won't pick her. However at the same time, she felt that she had to at least give _something._ Plus, there was one question that had been bugging her ever since she had told Tommy to go for Rachel in her note.

"Hey Rachel, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, anything," she responded, her mind clearly still in the peaceful state Jude had left.

"Do you…um…how do you feel about…Tommy?" Jude asked, feeling rather stupid about the nature of such a question.

Rachel moved her eyes over to Jude, wondering what would make her ask that, but at the same time she was wondering if she should give the full truth. For the whole competition she felt as if she was holding back, trying not to give up too much of herself. Part of it was because she knew how much he loved Jude, the other part was because she didn't want to set herself up for the heartbreak she knew would be inevitable. However, this was the night before the finale, and she knew that she would probably never get the chance to say what she really meant. Maybe this was her chance. Plus, she owed it to Jude. She always thought Jude, although a celebrity, was the most grounded contestant besides herself on the show. She never tried to fake who she was, and in that Rachel wanted to do right by her. At least having told someone she wouldn't have as many regrets.

"I…uh. He's…" Rachel started. This was going to be harder than she thought.

~*~

"So what the hell does this mean?" Tommy bellowed angrily at Jeff, still stationed behind his large desk. Tommy knew exactly what the hell it meant, but for some reason he needed to hear it said. Even if it did come from Jeff's sick twisted mouth.

Jeff pushed back in his chair and pressed his hands together in a steeple, smiling down at Tommy's reddened face.

"You can choose whomever you want Quincy, the only question is: What will Jude choose?"

~*~

Rachel and Jude were now on their way into the sauna, still clad in the white towels that covered their recently-massaged bodies. Rachel had been cut off mid-sentence by Lily, who led them to their next activity. Luckily it gave her time to think of how to answer Jude's question. Unfortunately, she still had no clue what to say.

Thankfully, like their private massage room, they also received a private sauna. Also thankfully, the cameramen had to stay outside, on account of the steam would fog up the lenses too much.

Once settled into their seats, Rachel let herself breathe in the steam in long fluid breaths. She needed relaxation again. However the impending silence couldn't last forever, and she could feel Jude on the edge of her seat, figuratively speaking, waiting for her to answer.

"There are, no words…to describe how I feel about Tom Quincy," Rachel started out slowly. At least that was a true statement. As true as it gets at least, when nothing comes to her mind on how to answer.

Jude glanced inquisitively at Rachel, not expecting her to start with such reserve, with such hesitance. She expected her to immediately start gushing on how amazing his music was, or on how gorgeous he looked. Maybe she had underestimated Rachel. The thought gave her happiness, but also jealousy.

"He's just so…mysterious. He's probably the one guy that can be in the spot light for years, and never have anyone truly find out who he is," Rachel resumed.

Jude nodded her head in agreement, a small smile registering on her face before she could stop it. That was something she had admired about Tommy. The way he was simultaneously the most public and the most private person she had ever met. However, she also realized that even though she currently held his heart, she knew nothing about who he really was. That was the part that broke Jude's heart the most.

"God, I think I could probably get lost in his eyes for days. I don't want to sound like a crazed obsessed fan when I say that though," Rachel laughed lightly, "But…there's just something about him that makes me want to go crazy, you know? The sad part is, you can't really get to know him on a show where he's trying to fake it day by day. I can't believe the other girls didn't see through the façade he put up. But I noticed. I also noticed how the look in his eye changed whenever you were around," she glanced down at her hands nervously.

Jude heard the jealously in her voice, but at the same time couldn't help but hear the longing that accompanied it. This was not something she had been expecting from Rachel. Not at all. Reaching over to touch Rachel's hand, Jude spoke for the first time.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Rachel's head snapped up, looking into Jude's eyes with a fear and sadness that could only be caused by the heart.

"I…"Rachel paused, "it's hard to say you're in love with someone you hardly know. But Tommy…I…I've just never felt this way about anyone in my entire life," Rachel sighed heavily, finally through with what she needed to say.

Rachel didn't know how she would feel after she was done spilling the truth. But whatever it was, she knew balling her eyes out hadn't been apart of the equation. However, when the first tear slid down her cheek, nothing was able to stop the rest of them.

Jude's heart broke watching Rachel break down in front of her. Reaching out for her she held onto her in a tight comforting grasp, shocked at what she had just been told. Jude had no idea Rachel felt this strongly about Tommy. _Her _Tommy. She never thought it was possible for any other girl to have these feelings for the one guy she was supposed to spend her life with.

However a part of Jude felt relieved. She had wanted Rachel to feel differently than the others. She didn't want to push Tommy with someone would could fall justifiably into his "one-night stand" category, like the many others that came through the show. She wanted someone who could give something better to Tommy. Maybe she was getting what she had hoped.

Unfortunately, there was only one small saying running through her head: _be careful what you wish for._


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N: I do not own the song used in this chapter. It's called "Walking and Thinking" by Ra.

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Neither Jude nor Tommy could sleep that night. They couldn't stop thinking about what the next day would hold, how they would deal with each other. Jude couldn't stop tossing and turning, replaying her talk with Rachel over and over in her mind. What she had said rattled Jude, not because she never knew Rachel felt that way, but because of how naïve it made herself feel.

If Jeff was out of the equation, Tommy would've been proposing to her tomorrow, and she would've said yes. Jude would've said yes, and that was what unnerved her now at one thirty in the morning. The day of the finale.

She thought she loved Tommy, but she couldn't stop thinking of something Rachel said: _It's hard to say you're in love with someone you hardly know._

Did she know Tommy? Did she know anything about his past, his family, what his goals were for the future? Did she even know his middle name? _No,_ Jude thought, _I don't know any of that. I was too busy worrying about Jeff and the show and my feelings to think about the important things, like do I actually know the man I say I love._

It was the toughest realization Jude had come to in ages. The last one being when she was five and Jamie told her that Santa Clause wasn't real.

Jude clenched her stomach and closed her eyes tightly, trying to ward off the uneasiness that encompassed her. It was never that she never cared for him, she did, very deeply, and she still does. It was the notion that she would've _married_ a guy she hardly knew, something that she would've mocked and laughed at before this show. However Jude still couldn't help but feel disappointment along with the shame.

Jude was mainly disappointed at herself for not caring to pry more into his life. That was the problem with reality TV shows; they are anything but reality. Both of them had been so wrapped up in Jeff and the other girls that neither had actually stopped to think: What am I doing?

A tear slid down her cheek as she let out her pain and shame. Not because she was leaving Tommy, but because she never had the chance to find out who he really was. On a certain level she did. She had learned that he wasn't this pop star fame junkie. She found that he was a person filled with passion for music and an aura of mystery. But the mystery, she now saw, was what kept him from truly giving himself to her, and was what kept her holding back. More tears plummeted down her face as she thought: _And now I'll never know…_

~*~

Tommy stared up blankly at the ceiling, reflecting back on the show, his times with Jude, her letter, finding with horror things he never saw before. And things that he'll never know.

To be honest, he was royally pissed off at Jude. And Jeff, he couldn't forget him. But he also felt betrayed, like he was the one being played for the first time in his life. He just never thought Jude would be the one to play him. However, to be fair, it did make some sense considering all of the lies that she gave him.

How was he going to go through with picking Rachel when his heart lay somewhere else? That was his decision; to choose Rachel. That's what Jude wanted anyway. But to be honest, if he really had to choose, he would be going home with no one. He didn't need Jude's false comfort and he didn't need another girl he wouldn't pay attention to. Although Rachel was different from all the other girls on the show, even Jude.

Rachel had never tried to pretend she was someone she wasn't. She had never succumbed to pulling ridiculous stunts to gain his attention. She had never tried to make him do something he didn't want. She had never used this show as a way to gain fame, even with her gift at music.

Tommy imagined what it must be like to be her, competing for a guy she knew wanted someone else. Competing against a girl who had all that she had aspired for herself; a career in music. Tommy suddenly felt a little sorry for her, that he didn't at least try to get to know her a little bit more. But it didn't even matter now.

Problem was, Tommy was also mad at himself. He had been too busy trying to get with Jude he hadn't stopped to think that getting to know her might have been a good idea. He had just flew away with how he felt and was going to ask her to marry him, not even knowing anything about how she got to where she was, what she wanted to do with her life, her past, hell…even her favorite _movie_ he didn't know. Then again, he hadn't been Mr. Open Book either. It had always been a habit for him to rush into relationships but at the same time keep himself from actually entering it. He realized with regret that he had treated Jude the same way. That was something he had never wanted to do. Jude was different; at least she was supposed to be.

Unfortunately, he didn't know if he wanted to know the real Jude. He was too afraid. Afraid to find that the girl he loved was nothing more than a liar. Tommy turned over on his side, erasing that thought from his mind. Jude couldn't be like that. She just couldn't, he thought with certainty…however he still couldn't hide the pang of hurt that filled his stomach.

Restlessly, Tommy decided that sleep was not going to be an option. Getting out of bed, he walked across the room to his closet. Inside he rummaged through until his hands connected with the cool strings attached to his guitar. Perching on a chair Tommy started picking at different notes until words started forming at the tip of his tongue.

_**From the air I see your loneliness  
You carry on despite your fear  
Inside a box you keep your sanity  
And it will never seem clear, to me**_

_**Over the hills, the light, it flows...  
It shows the angels laughing  
And where is the love that we're supposed to find?  
Lost in a maze of games so very dark and overwhelming  
Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind**_

_**A simple spell cast is broken through  
The force of life decides to bend  
You lay below the sacred stormy skies  
And you will write the end... for me**_

_**Over the hills, the light, it flows...  
It shows the angels laughing  
And where is the love that we're supposed to find?  
Lost in a maze of games so very dark and overwhelming  
Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind**_

_**The door will close and I will be denied  
A dagger thrust into my chest  
You claim yourself to the victory  
But it is I... who will rest, in peace**_

_**Over the hills, the light, it flows  
It shows the angels laughing  
And where is the love that we're supposed to find?  
Lost in a maze of games so very dark and overwhelming  
Lost in these thoughts that seem to rule my mind  
My mind......**_

~*~

The morning of the finale seemed to flash by in one big blur. Jude couldn't concentrate on anything the producers were telling her, and when she broke free and entered the kitchen she froze in place. Wishing she could just turn around and leave, she started to before a voice broke through the air like a knife.

"Jude?"

A little surprised, Jude noted, and also a little bitter. Totally expected. Jude turned back to face Tommy. She tried to read his expression, but he didn't let anything show what was going through his mind right now.

"We need to talk," Tommy stated. Jude only nodded in response and entered farther into the kitchen to perch onto one of the stools.

She waited for the yelling, the screaming, the pleading for ways to work things out. However Tommy just stood there, staring at her as if waiting for her to start the conversation. His blue eyes plummeted through her, unreadable and fierce, almost making her want to cower underneath his gaze. If Jude was prepared for him to be mad, she wasn't prepared for the first line to come from his lips.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked with a calmness that surprised her.

"I didn't want to lie to you. But I was scared. Scared of Jeff, scared of the consequences, and scared of what would happen to us," she sighed before looking away from his judging stare. She felt naked and unable to hide from anything when he stared at her like that.

"I think you pretty much had what would happen to us figured out already," he snipped, "If you didn't, you would've came to me to talk about it before making decisions about _us_ by _your_self."

"I wanted to, I was going to. But I thought I was going to have more time. I didn't know I was going to have to scramble a letter together under five minutes!"

Tommy looked away from her, increasingly becoming more irritated by the minute. How was it that she could be so calm about her decision to leave him, to leave their relationship? _And it was her idea…_his mind rang out.

"You know, Jude, it doesn't bother me so much that you wrote it in a letter that it did having you literally lie to me through your handwriting! You know what, why am I wasting my time arguing with you, when you clearly don't give a damn about any of it. Maybe that was the problem. You've never _once_ tried to fight for our relationship. It was always Jeff this and Jeff that, that you forgot about _me,_" Tommy confessed furiously, "about _us._"

Jude's face was one of hurt and understanding. She knew that her obsession with not getting in trouble with Jeff hurt their relationship. Hell, it was the whole _reason_ she tried to not fall for him. But at the same time it prevented her from seeing the real Tommy. The real person, she thought, she was trying to save. But he was wrong. She did care. A tear began to slide down her cheek.

"Tommy, I _do _care about you! Why the hell do you think I wrote that letter? Did you want to be humiliated when I would be forced to take the million dollars? I was trying to give you a heads up! And about Rachel…Tommy if you think I would rather see you with her than me your wrong!" Jude cried "But if I can't be with you…I would rather you be with someone else who can love you just as much." Tommy tried hard not to roll his eyes.

"Jude! Why do you _continually _lie to me? Why? If it's because you don't want to be with me, just say _so!_" Jude looked at him angered and confused.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" She said, her face wet from crying.

"Your act is over Jude! I talked to Jeff, and he told me _everything,_" Tommy spat out.

"You went to Jeff?! Are you _crazy_?"

"I don't know, maybe I am. But now I know what you are: a liar. I didn't want to believe it, but I can't understand how you can literally sit there and spit out lies like you actually believe them!"

"Tommy, I don't know what he told you, but I'm _not _the liar. How can you believe _him_ over me?" she asked sounding hurt, "but more importantly, what the hell did he say I lied about?"

"He, for once, didn't have to say a word," Tommy breathed, "I saw the contract Jude! The contract _you _signed with _your _name at the bottom." He waited for the realization that never came to Jude's face.

"And…?"

"The contract where it stated you had the _choice_ to pick _either _the money _or _me! You were never forced to take the money Jude…so stop lying!" Tommy shouted, not being able to control his temper that had been teetering on the edge of a cliff, ready to plunge.

"What?" Jude asked in a loud whisper. Surprise and disbelief reigned over her face and Tommy was genuinely surprised to see her react this way. Either she was truly shocked, or she should be thinking about switching professions to be an actress.

"The contract said _what?_!" Jude prodded, a little more urgent this time. Tommy was taken aback.

"It…um, said you had the choice to pick me or the money," Tommy paused, "So you _really_ didn't know?" he asked incredulously. Jude shook her head rapidly back and forth as concentration furrowed her brows. Anger came next.

"You mean to tell me, that all this time when I pushed you away unwillingly, thinking I was going to be slapped with a lawsuit…it was under my _contract_ that I could have you?" Jude asked angrily while stepping closer and closer to Tommy who was standing next to the island. Tommy simply nodded.

Jude emitted a low growl, never wanting anything more in her life than she wanted to kill Jeff at that moment. Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by Tommy.

"The truth is Jude, even if Jeff wasn't in the picture, we would still have to talk right now," Tommy started, settling his gaze on hers until she matched it. With a simple look her anger was swept away replaced with a certain level of understanding.

"I know," she whispered, uncertain of what would happen next, or more importantly, what she _wanted _to happen next.


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N: Okay, everybody cheer, I've FINALLY posted the end of The Bachelor! I hope you guys like it, but keep in mind, it's not supposed to feel like a definite ending, it won't be sad or anything, but you'll be wanting more...which will be saved for the next fic. I'm not sure when I'll be able to start posting the sequel, but I will let you know. If it's going to take longer than I thought I might post something letting you guys know, but I don't anticipate it being that long. But anyhoo, without further ado, here's the end of my first fan fic ever! Please Review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Jude stared into the floor-length mirror and took a deep breath.

"This is it," she muttered, smoothing out her black gown. It was strapless with various layers overlapping each other, and Jude had to admit she looked gorgeous. Her hair was pulled half-way back with wavy curls cascading down her shoulders. She just wished that she felt as good as she looked.

Jude glanced at the time, regretfully seeing that it was almost time for the finale to begin filming. Reluctantly, Jude tore her gaze from the mirror and made it to the door. Her hands were shaking heavily and her stomach felt like it was going to burst through her chest. Turning the door-knob slightly Jude entered the silent hallway, reminiscing for a second how it once was filled hallway to hallway with women. Now there were only four left: Rachel, Jude, Haley and Sadie. And only two were left in the competition.

Taking another few deep breaths Jude walked almost excruciatingly slow down the hall. She did _not _want to do this right now. She had no clue what was going to happen and the thought scared her.

Tommy and Jude barely got the chance to talk earlier, before cameras rushed into the room, ruining their conversation. However Jude got an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach that it wouldn't have been a good idea anyway. The look on his face sent off a red flag for Jude. She knew he still cared, but she also knew there was more to it. Confusion was masked on his face the same as it had been racing through her mind the night before, now only heightening the feeling and making it a reality.

It's almost impossible to think that almost two months ago Jude despised the man she now loves. Even now she was having trouble remembering what that must've been like. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it, even if she didn't know him as well as she would've liked to. She still loved him, and nothing could change that.

Snapping out of her reverie, Jude continued down the hallway calming herself down along the way as best as she could. There were still so many unanswered questions and thoughts racing through her mind that were impossible to sift through. But before she could over analyze anything too much, a pair of arms quickly pulled her into a side room, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked in shock. Tommy turned to face her with a desperate look on his face.

"We need to talk. _Really _talk. Before the finale," he stated. Jude nodded solemnly in response. She didn't know where to start and waited for Tommy to speak.

"Jude," Tommy started, pausing as if he didn't know how to go on. His voice sounded tired and frustrated, and once again Jude could tell he was just as confused as she was. His gaze shifted away from hers as his voice dropped low. "I honestly don't know where to begin. I --" he cut short, looking up and away in thought. Shaking his head and in an attempt to smile weakly, "I guess I just don't know what to believe."

Jude brought her hands up to rest on his forearms, forcing him to look at her. She saw a sort of vulnerability there that was clearly causing him some trouble. He was torn in two, and both ways seemed to be the truth. The fact that he was in love with her made him more suspect to believe her, however when Jeff was presenting him with hard facts and evidence, that wasn't something you could just brush off either.

"Believe me," she whispered, never looking anywhere but him. Tommy's eyes lowered, a certain level of sadness filled him with the fact that he wasn't sure if he was able to.

"Jude, I want to, believe me. But…there's a _signed_ contract, by you, stating that you knew otherwise. I can't just let that go." Jude nodded solemnly in understanding, her eyes protesting.

"Tommy, I know this may sound crazy, but I didn't know anything about what was there in that contract. When he explained everything that night, it was so cut and dry. If we win, we walk away a million dollars richer while you go with nothing."

"But how could you _not_ know it was there? You're in the music business for crying out loud!" Tommy said exasperated, trying not to get too angry. The last thing they needed was a fight. Jude stepped away from Tommy and folded her arms across her chest.

"Who ever said that I didn't? There was a lot of fine print in that contract Tommy, and I thought I went over everything. Even Haley went over it as well. I'm telling you, I _never _saw that in there," Jude insisted.

"So who am I supposed to believe, huh?" Jude shrugged.

"I don't know Tommy, that's up to you. I'm not going to stand here and beg you to believe me if you don't even want to." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"See Jude, _that _is one of our problems! You, even from the beginning, never even wanted to fight for me, for us, any of it. You just threw us away without a thought. If you want to justify it as trying to 'protect' me I don't want to hear it. I'm an adult; I don't need to be protected. What I _do _need is to be able to trust that you are going to tell me everything, even if it hurts. Right now," he paused staring at her certainly, "I can't do that."

Jude averted her gaze from his uncomfortably. He was right, she knew it. But she also knew why she had behaved like that, and the reason made her ashamed.

"I deserve that, I guess," Jude stated picking her head up to meet his, "but when I came onto this show I never _wanted_ to fall in love with you. And…even when I thought I was, I had already admitted somewhere in the back of my mind that we would never be able to stay together. That was _my_ fault," Jude confessed.

"Tommy," Jude sighed, "you were – _are _– on a show to date girls. Many girls. I didn't want to set my self up for disappointment. You have to understand where I was coming from. When I saw you with those other girls, I got jealous. It was easy to rationalize into thinking we would never work out when I kept finding excuses to," she stated slowly.

"The fact of the matter is, I _did _fall in love with you. I couldn't stop that," she stepped forward, trying to show him how much she actually cared. "I just wished I could've stopped for a moment and actually enjoyed it, maybe I would've gotten to know you better," Jude gave a weak smile as Tommy brought a hand up to touch her face. She leaned into his hand as he brought they're heads together, foreheads touching.

"Maybe we _both_ would've gotten to know each other better," Tommy corrected softly, wanting to include himself too. In reality he hadn't tried any harder than she had, now that he thought about it. Leaning back he stared at her, still one last thought occupying his mind.

"Did you really want me to choose Rachel?" he asked honestly, searching her eyes for a reaction and if she was being truthful with him.

"Honestly? No, not at all," Jude spoke on a sigh of what seemed to be relief, "I just - the money didn't matter to me, and I didn't want Jeff to win. Plus," she hesitated, almost unsure, "Tommy, Rachel loves you," she spoke seriously. Tommy blinked, not sure he understood what he just heard.

"Rachel?" he replied with surprise. Jude nodded her head slowly. Tommy gave a nervous laugh. "No, she told me that she didn't feel anything toward me and that she felt guilty for coming in between me and you," Tommy justified. Jude shook her head.

"She may have felt guilty, but she definitely has stronger feelings for you than she led you to believe."

"And how do you know this?" He asked a little defensively.

"She told me last night, on the spa retreat. I knew she was different, that's why I told you in the letter to pick her. She may have not been me, but I knew she cared for you, and I knew she wasn't looking for fame like the rest of them."

"I don't get it, why are you telling me this now?" Tommy asked. Jude shrugged.

"So that for once, you have the full story."

Tommy stood still for a moment, and ran a hand through his head. Rachel? Loved him? He didn't know what to think about that. Sure she was a nice girl, you could even call them friends. That one night at the studio date he even had thought that maybe it would turn into something more. It had made him feel guilty then, but it was there. However the one thing he did know, was that he didn't feel the same way about Rachel as he did for Jude.

"Thank you," he said quietly in appreciation, taking her hand in his.

Jude nodded slightly, not sure where to go from here. She had just told the man she loves that someone else loves him too, someone she had once thought he had feelings for. Uncomfortably she crossed her arms, not sure what he was thinking or how this would change his judgment. She hoped it wouldn't, but if it did she wouldn't blame him. They stood there silently watching each other, trying to gauge the other's next move. Soon Jude couldn't take it anymore and needed to voice her insecurities.

"So where does this leave me?" Jude asked quietly. "Can you forgive me?" she pleaded, eyes searching his. Tommy's blue pools softened at her question. He dropped her hand bringing both to cup her face as he brought his lips to hers.

"I love you. Nothing will ever able to change that, Jude. Nothing," he whispered lovingly. Jude felt tears well up in her eyes as she connected their lips again happily. Finally willing herself to pull back, she felt a million times lighter. He still loved her, and that was all that mattered.

Before she could say anything more, Tommy surprised her in a way she would never expect. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box about two inches wide, getting down on one knee in front of her he held it out to her. Jude's breathing started picking up as she realized what he was about to do. _Now?_ She couldn't help but think.

The moment seemed to drag on in slow motion. Jude in her black gown, Tommy in his tuxedo down on one knee. He opened the box, revealing a custom-made ring. It was silver with a star cut out in tiny diamonds in the middle. Simple, but astonishingly beautiful. Jude gasped in shock, still trying to adjust to what might come from his mouth. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and was sure that it might just pop out of her chest at any moment.

"Jude, I've only known you for two months. In those two months, we've had our good times, our bad times, and everything in between. Even if our start wasn't the smoothest, it's not the past that counts, it's how we can change our present to make a future together. This is a promise ring, because I promise that after this show is done with, we can have a _real_ relationship. One that's not on camera for everyone to see, and one that we don't have to keep hidden. I love you, and one day eventually I want to marry you. This ring is to remind you that you're my star, and always will be, every day, for the rest of our lives," Tommy finished softly, not being able to hide the smile that crept through his lips.

Jude stared from the ring to Tommy and back again. To say she was dumb founded would be an understatement. There were absolutely no words to describe the euphoria she felt at knowing he chose her, even if it wasn't on camera. Actually, that was probably the best part. A tear of joy slid down her cheek as she nodded her head furiously.

Tommy took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. Jude grabbed his head and brought it to hers, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, bringing him to his feet.

~*~

Jeff watched the couple descend the stairs slowly, hands clasped together as they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. He also noticed the glint of a silver ring against the black of her dress; the silver lining in their dark cloud of a relationship. As their smiles grew larger, so did his. He really was a genius, he thought. _And Quincy really is an idiot_.

Stalking off in the other direction, he contemplated how quickly the look of love and happiness would be washed off of Tommy's face. After years of waiting, it was finally Jeff's turn at revenge, for him and for Hunter.

~*~

"Welcome to the very last episode of The Bachelor," the host spoke to the camera. "Tonight, after weeks of dating and eliminating, Tom Quincy will finally choose the 'one' for him."

The host, Jake, explained how the finale would go, while everyone else waited in separate rooms. Tommy was outside on the terrace scene they had set up in the backyard of the mansion. Candlelight and flowers surrounded the stone of the patio as Tommy stood with a single rose in the middle of the scene. Rachel was to wait in the study while Jude was prepping up one last time before joining Tommy on the terrace. She had to admit that her nerves were relatively calmer now that Tommy had already proposed to her, well technically. They weren't getting married, but they were promised to each other. And right now that was good enough for Jude.

Tommy was stunned at the sight of Jude walking toward him, her skin glowing against the black of her dress in the candle light. It was a sight he hoped to see for the rest of his life. His smile reached his eyes as she neared him. A silver glare caught his gaze as he glanced down at the ring placed on her finger. His smile was even broader as he knew that finally nothing would be able to stop them from being together. Not Jeff, not even themselves. It was inevitable.


End file.
